Pour ton bien
by Tigane
Summary: Bella s'accroche au souvenir de son bienaimé. Lorsqu'elle réalise enfin pourquoi il l'a quitté, elle devient prête à tout pour...devenir vampire! Mais c'est sans compter sur les réticences d'Edward, le tempérament de Jacob, et le retour de Victoria !
1. Chapter 1

Vide, terne…ainsi pourrait-on qualifier la « vie » que je menais depuis qu'Edward m'avait quitté quelques mois auparavant. Après la période de souffrance intense, d'angoisses cauchemardesques, je me faisais désormais l'effet d'être un zombie, une marionnette animée qui jouait très mal son rôle de jeune femme, de fille, d'amie.

C'était un peu comme m'observer évoluer depuis l'extérieur de mon corps, comme ce que racontaient certaines personnes de leur expérience de flirt avec la mort.

Mais mon existence avait beau être devenue inconsistante, elle ne m'épargnait pas les affres de la souffrance, du manque, du sentiment d'abandon pire même de rejet qui manquait m'étouffer dès que ma bulle d'indifférence protectrice éclatait, fréquemment, au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas… déchirant le voile de ma fade et hypocrite quiétude, faisant tomber le masque que j'essayais éperdument de porter pour …moi ? non pour Charlie, Renée… Charlie surtout, lui qui devait supporter au quotidien de me voir souffrir en silence, de voir disparaître sa fille derrière les traits et les manières d'un robot…

Rien que de penser à son prénom ..Edward…et je tressaillais, éprouvant une vague de frissons glaçant qui remontaient le long de mon échine pour faire immanquablement naitre des larmes dans mes yeux écarquillés de terreur…

J'avais si peur du vide qu'il avait créé en m'abandonnant…en me rejetant moi et tout l'amour que je pouvais lui porter.

Je n'avais plus de sanglots cependant, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une amélioration : sentir mes larmes couler le long de mes joues en silence sans que j'ai ne serait-ce que la force d'émettre un gémissement était presque plus effrayant que si j'avais pu extérioriser ma douleur, l'extraire de mon corps une bonne fois pour toute par des cris de désespoir.

Mais j'avais toujours été réservée, effacée et je découvrais que cela était vrai également dans la douleur et l'agonie. J'endurai chaque jour, je tenais ma promesse de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, comme …en finir avec cette vie qui n'avait plus de sens … ou presque …. Charlie … Charlie … Renée … Charlie. Ne pas les faire souffrir davantage…

Je devais régulièrement recentrée mes pensées sur mes parents pour ne pas m'abandonner aux ténèbres qui me cernaient, aux ténèbres que je portais en moi, dans ma poitrine, là où aurait dû se situer mon cœur et où ne subsistait désormais qu'un gouffre de douleur incommensurable.

Parfois j'en venais même à me dire que mon cerveau d'humaine, limité, ne pouvait appréhender pleinement la profondeur de ce gouffre, et que c'est la seule chose qui me sauvait d'une mort atroce ou de la folie pure et simple.

Ces derniers temps, il y avait cependant eu du changement. Dans le bon sens du terme, et c'était presque un miracle à mes yeux ! je goutais à nouveau de façon éphémère la sensation d'être vivante, même si j'avais toujours l'impression d'être spectatrice de ma propre vie, comme si je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler parfaitement qui j'étais.

Jacob y étais pour beaucoup. Il avait ramené un peu de vie dans la carcasse que je trainais au quotidien, que j'occupais à des activités monotones et dénuées de toute signification à mes yeux.

J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau « humaine » avec lui, même si le gouffre dans ma poitrine était toujours parfaitement perceptible. Il était une bouffée d'oxygène, une bouée de sauvetage qui certes ne me permettrait pas de respirer sous l'eau ou de retrouver la terre ferme, mais qui m'aidait à tenir mes résolutions, qui m'aidait à trouver le courage de résister à l'abandon au désespoir. Mais le principal déclic était venu lors de cette soirée à Port Angeles avec Jessica….


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux dans le vague, assise à mon bureau, devant des pages de cours que je lisais sans vraiment les comprendre, je tenais pensivement mon menton dans ma main. Il était tard et je n'avais pas avancé sur mon devoir de maths. J'étais ailleurs, mais pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, pas comme je pouvais l'être il y avait à peine quelques semaines.

J'avais fait une expérience déroutante, troublante, terriblement attirante … Et qui ne laissait plus aucune place au doute vis-à-vis de ma santé mentale … Mue par je ne sais quel sentiment morbide …nostalgique ? (j'émis un rire jaune à cette pensée)... j'avais approché un groupe de jeunes, dans une rue déserte et à une heure tardive ( histoire de mettre comme à mon habitude toute la malchance de mon côté)… des hommes que je pensais être les dangereux pervers dont Edward m'avait sauvé semblait-il dans une autre vie… et alors que je m'avançais inéluctablement vers ces inconnus à priori menaçants, j'avais entendu Sa voix résonner dans mon esprit, dans tout mon être, faisant naître de délicieux frissons, ceux qui autrefois me faisaient tant vibrer !

Qu'il était bon d'être folle à lier dans ces conditions ! Entendre cette voix de velours, ces accents rauques d'inquiétude, comme s'il était toujours là à veiller sur moi, comme s'il se tenait juste derrière moi à murmurer ses avertissements avec ces douces intonations protectrices et un brin autoritaires… tellement de sentiments mêlés… doute, surprise, inquiétude, colère … comme s'il tenait encore à moi tout simplement.

Cette folie douce me réchauffait… et même si à l'instar de certaines drogues, le réveil était encore plus douloureux qu'auparavant, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans ma dose d'Edward ! J'avais décidé de multiplier les occasions de l'entendre à nouveau… et comme vraisemblablement ce n'était possible que lorsque je me mettais en danger… C'est ainsi que Jacob m'avait sans le savoir soutenu dans ma folle entreprise, m'aidant à réparer cette fichue moto, cet engin qui représentait le plus inconséquent et dangereux des véhicules, d'abord du fait de mon éducation, et aussi parce que de toute évidence ce genre de chose n'était pas pour quelqu'un comme moi !

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, Jacob était encore un adolescent beaucoup trop immature et irresponsable pour mesurer les dangers auxquels il m'exposait. Je souris faiblement en pensant à lui. C'était le seul qui pouvait m'aider à me retrouver au moins en partie.

Je touchais délicatement le pansement que je portais encore au front, triste emblème de ma victoire sur ma raison. Charlie n'avait pas fait beaucoup de commentaires, mais je le soupçonnais de voir bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il semblait prêt à passer l'éponge sur toutes mes bêtises dès l'instant que je pouvais reprendre un peu des couleurs et avoir l'air moins …fantomatique !

Ma maladresse légendaire me fournissait pour l'instant un alibi à ma mesure, mais j'étais certaine que le mensonge serait rapidement percé à jour si je revenais tous les jours à la maison avec une blessure différente.

Une drogue oui ….la voix d'Edward était une drogue, et le manque venait de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus intensément…jusqu'où étais je prête à aller pour l'entendre ?

Charlie me tira soudain des sombres et poisseuses vagues de désespoir qui tel le ressac des vagues sur la plage, montaient à l'assaut de ma conscience. Charlie…il m'appelait…mon père…Charlie que je devais à tout prix préserver au maximum des affres dans lesquelles je me complaisais lugubrement…

Je descendis lentement l'escalier de notre maison, et le rejoignis dans le salon. Il faisait les cents pas devant le canapé, une main passée nerveusement dans les cheveux. Il semblait perdu…encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer.

- "Bella, je viens d'avoir ta mère au téléphone, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord." Déclara-t-il d'un ton grave, sans préambule.

- "D'accord sur quoi ?" demandais je plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt.

- "Tu .. Je ne peux pas t'aider." lâcha-t-il tout à coup.

Je le regardais un instant, interloquée, mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il poursuivit.

- "Je vois bien que tu souffres, tu n'es plus toi-même depuis que …", il s'interrompit et soupira avant de reprendre, "Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis dépassé …"

Cet aveu semblait douloureux à formuler. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père étaler ainsi ses sentiments. Je restais muette, murée dans un silence oppressant. Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir, mais je commençais à imaginer le pire, le voyant soudain conscient de ma folie et m'internant dans je ne sais quel sombre asile pour la fin de mes jours …

Il inspira un grand coup avant de m'annoncer gravement :

- "Tu vas retourner vivre chez ta mère à Phoenix. Elle va se réinstaller là bas, et Phil vous rejoindra dès que l'occasion s'en présentera. Elle prendra soin de toi, tu pourras même voir des spécialistes si tu penses que ça peut t'aider… et puis tu retrouveras le soleil, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal avec la mine que tu as…"

Il avait terminé sa déclaration en bafouillant légèrement, visiblement très mal à l'aise…et malheureux ? de me laisser partir ? Je mis un moment à mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit…quitter Forks ? quitter tout ce qui me permettait de me raccrocher encore au souvenir d'Edward ?

- "C'est hors de question." Fis je d'une voix basse qui se voulait catégorique.

- "Bella soit raisonnable. Ta mère et moi nous faisons beaucoup de soucis. Il est clair que ce n'est pas en restant …. enterrée à Forks …que tu pourras remonter la pente !"

Cet aveu là semblait encore plus douloureux à formuler pour mon père, et j'en saisi aisément le pourquoi, mais présentement je ne pouvais m'en soucier.

- "Et moi je dis que c'est hors de question ! vous ne pouvez pas décider pour moi !"m'exclamais-je en criant tout à coup.

Mon père sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir en colère, et c'était visiblement un choc. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je tentais de recouvrer mon calme, d'assourdir la panique que je sentais m'étreindre, me serrant la gorge.

- "Je… Je ne quitterai pas Forks un point c'est tout !"

J'étais en colère, mais c'est d'un ton suppliant, désespéré, que j'ajoutais :

- "Je t'en prie Charlie, ne me force pas à quitter cette maison…laisse moi rester avec toi ici…je ne supporterai pas de quitter cet endroit…s'il te plait…"

Mes larmes coulaient à profusion maintenant, comme si un barrage avait brusquement cédé. Mon père semblait complètement perdu à présent. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il semblait las, hésitant, et il avança d'un pas vers moi. Il fit alors ce dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable : Il me prit dans ses bras, tapotant maladroitement mon dos de sa main dans l'espoir d'apaiser mes sanglots.

- "Bella …"

Je me laissais aller contre lui, surprise et émerveiller de voir à quel point la relation avec Charlie s'était véritablement muée en une relation père/fille, du moins avait atteint l'intimité et la confiance que j'imaginais possible dans ce type de relation filiale. Je sentais qu'il cèderait.

- "Es-tu sûre que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ?… il soupira avant de poursuivre dans un murmure, peut-être qu'en l'état actuel, ta mère et moi sommes plus à même de prendre ce genre de décision… pour ton bien."

Une seconde tout au plus après cette déclaration, mon cœur eu un raté…Tout à coup je m'écartais de mon père et le fixais avec des yeux écarquillés. Je ne parvins qu'à murmurer un « non » du bout des lèvres….mes yeux, mes pensées étaient soudain ailleurs… « non » répétais-je fiévreusement.

- "Très bien Bella…"soupira mon père, inconscient de l'origine du trouble qui m'habitait, "pour l'instant tu peux rester ici… je parlerai à ta mère."

- "Merci…"murmurais je avant d'ajouter précipitamment, "je suis exténuée…je vais me coucher."

- "Très bien repose toi bien."

- "Bonne nuit Charlie"

- "Bonne nuit Bella", chuchota mon père, conscient que ce ne serait probablement pas le cas et que mes cauchemars et mes cris involontaires le réveilleraient au milieu de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Je montais les escaliers rapidement, sous le regard inquiet de Charlie. Arrivée à l'étage je me retournais. Il était toujours planté au milieu de l'entrée du salon, les yeux dans le vague. Lui aussi semblait avoir besoin de repos. Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant coupable de lui donner autant de soucis. Avant de rejoindre ma chambre, j'ajoutais dans un souffle :

- "je t'aime papa."

Il leva les yeux vers moi, même s'il ne distinguait plus que ma silhouette dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

- "moi aussi Bella."

J'entrais dans ma chambre et refermais la porte vivement avant de m'y adosser, comme si mes jambes qui m'avaient soutenues jusque là, ne pouvaient me permettre de faire un pas de plus.

Ce que je cherchais à organiser dans mon esprit en ébullition me troublait terriblement. Chamboulant tout mon modèle d'apathie et d'indifférence, je me sentais fébrile. D'ailleurs à y regarder de plus près mes mains tremblaient. Levées en l'air devant mes yeux ébahis je les fixais intensément sans les voir…serait-il possible, ou même simplement imaginable que …qu'Edward m'ait abandonné _uniquement_ ….pour mon bien ? Aurait-il été assez stupide pour couper les ponts avec moi simplement pour me protéger du danger qu'il était sûr de représenter pour moi et que le désastre de ma fête d'anniversaire avait dû conforter dans ces inepties ?

Le souffle coupé je n'osais croire à ce qui me semblait pourtant une évidence maintenant. Bien sur que c'était son genre d'en venir à une telle extrémité pour me protéger ! Comment n'y avais je pas songer avant ? Pourquoi n'avais je pas au moins envisager cette possibilité ?

Dans tous mes états, je forçais mes pieds à me traîner jusqu'à mon lit où je m'effondrais. La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, j'hésitais entre rire et pleurer… c'est un mélange des 2 qui se manifesta sous la forme de sanglots entrecouper de rires nerveux. Je me faisais peur moi-même en m'entendant… l'espoir qui étreignait à nouveau mon cœur me semblait incandescent, brûlant puis il réchauffa doucement tout mon être, le laissant vide de toute énergie …Je n'avais pas été rejetée par Edward…Il était même possible qu'il …qu'il m'aime encore !

Mais à cette pensée tout s'effondra, et le gouffre sembla aspirer littéralement ces étincelles de vie que j'avais fait renaître comme par miracle… Comment pouvais je espérer une telle chose après ce qu'il m'avait dis au moment où il m'avait quitter !

Son visage et ses paroles étaient aussi nettes dans mon souvenir qu'au moment où il les avait prononcé… oui je n'étais rien…humaine insignifiante…au mieux friandise pour vampire, tentation diabolique dans un régime contraignant auquel il tenait plus que tout… « tu ne m'apportes rien de bon »…

Son visage fermé, son expression grave, ses traits durs, et son regard…son regard …perdu ? Non ... mon esprit torturé voulait simplement me montrer ce que je voulais voir…

Bien sur, c'était la seule explication possible, j'avais irrémédiablement perdu la raison…« tu ne m'apportes rien de bon »… Je me sentis lâcher prise à la mémoire de ses mots que j'essayais vainement de bannir de ma mémoire, auxquels je m'interdisais de penser jusqu'alors au prix d'efforts considérables …jamais… La douleur semblait plus vive encore, contre coup de l'espoir que mon esprit dérangé avait fait naître en entendant les paroles de Charlie… douleur qui s'intensifiait inexorablement, me plongeant petit à petit dans un sommeil comateux, où mon corps vidé de ses larmes, recroquevillé sur mon lit, semblait aussi brisé que l'était mon cœur, et maintenant mon esprit…


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'éveillais aux premières lueurs du jour…j'avais oublié de fermer mes volets la veille. Je me sentais faible comme toujours, comme si la nuit ne pouvait m'accorder aucun répit, même pas celui de l'inconscience….car j'avais à nouveau fais de terribles cauchemars. Je fixais la lueur grise et blafarde qui se répandait au plafond de ma chambre. C'était au petit matin que le sentiment de solitude se faisait le plus oppressant…l'heure à laquelle il avait l'habitude de me serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser Charlie. Mais c'était dans une autre vie…. une vie où je pouvais croire en son amour.

Les pensées de la veille me revinrent en mémoire brusquement tandis que les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipaient dans mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux, attendant que le gouffre dans ma poitrine vomisse ses vagues de souffrance. Je suffoquais, mais je tenais bon, retenant les sanglots qui ne manqueraient pas de réveiller Charlie s'il n'était pas encore parti.

Je restais un moment étendu sans bouger, épiant les bruits feutrés des pas de Charlie qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, puis qui descendait pesamment les escaliers, et enfin la porte d'entrée qu'il fermait doucement. J'étais seule à plus d'un titre désormais…

Je consultais l'heure sur mon radio réveil…07h00…j'avais beau être en we, inutile de m'attarder au lit, il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit avec mes taches routinières et insipides.

Je me levais péniblement, et ôtais mes vêtements de la veille avant de les jeter négligemment sur le bord de la panière de linge sale. J'attrapais une serviette propre et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'évitais de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir, je savais déjà que j'avais une tête abominable, les yeux cernés, les pommettes saillantes et une pâleur qui pourrait presque être comparer à celle de mes chers vampires, si ce n'est que ce qui faisait leur beauté ne me faisait paraître que malade voir cadavérique au sens péjoratif du terme…et non au sens vampirique.

L'eau chaude ne parvint pas à me délasser, mais je laissais couler le jet à forte pression sur ma tête et les épaules dans l'espoir de chasser tous les tourments supplémentaires que la discussion de la veille avait fait naître. Je réalisais alors que la douleur et le gouffre dans ma poitrine n'avait pas réussi à annihiler toutes les traces d'espoir qui avait germer dans mon esprit.

Malgré cette énième nuit agitée, j'avais l'esprit plus clair qu'hier soir. Et pour la première fois depuis …que j'étais séparée d'Edward… je m'autorisais à réfléchir sur les circonstances de ce que je vivais comme le drame de ma vie.

Il y avait un lien très net entre l'incident de mon anniversaire, et la rupture brutale qu'il m'avait infligé. Mais jusqu'alors, même si je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, obnubilée par le départ d'Edward, je me l'expliquais vaguement par une soudaine intolérance aux problèmes que je n'avais pas manqué de soulever au sein de cette famille… ma fête d'anniversaire ayant été la goutte d'eau ( certes assez grosse la goutte mais bon…pas autant que l'affaire avec James !) qui avait fait déborder le vase.

C'était plausible. Cependant ce n'étais pas nécessairement la seule explication à son brusque changement d'attitude à mon égard. Et mes déductions de la veille prenaient à nouveau de la vraisemblance à mes yeux.

C'était bien le genre d'Edward, du moins de celui que je croyais connaître, que de prendre toutes les responsabilités sur ses épaules et d'essayer de régler le problème en prenant les décisions pour moi. Que j'ai réussi à imposer mon plan pour la poursuite de James et la sauvegarde de mon père m'avait d'ailleurs paru une victoire sans commune mesure sur ce penchant qu'il avait de vouloir tout contrôler.

Il pensait bien faire, mais il avait souvent eu des attitudes sur-protectrices à mon égard, me considérant comme étant aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine dans les mains de Hulk !

Je sentis s'esquisser un faible sourire sur mes lèvres …. J'en revenais toujours aux super héros de comics…

Je sortis de la douche dans un état second, ne sachant où pouvait bien me mener ces doutes quant à l'origine de notre rupture. Je m'enroulais dans ma serviette de bain et me trainais jusqu'à ma chambre. J'enfilais mon habituel jean et un pull en coton complètement détendu, bien trop grand pour mes frêles épaules.

Puis je restais plantée au milieu de la pièce.

J'hésitais entre vaquer à mes taches ménagères pour me vider l'esprit, ou m'asseoir à mon bureau pour réfléchir plus en profondeur au problème, au risque de raviver un peu plus ma souffrance.

Je respirais un grand coup et finis par m'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise devant mon bureau. J'étais décidé à éclaircir les choses… de toute façon au point où j'en étais il faudrait me tuer à la tache pour parvenir à ne plus penser à tout ça. Je doutais que Charlie apprécie de me retrouver agonisante la serpillière à la main ou la tête dans le sèche linge…


	5. Chapter 5

Je me forçais donc à imaginer qu'effectivement Edward m'avait quitté dans l'unique but de me protéger de lui-même et de ses semblables. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon bras, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair. Je m'obligeais à garder la tête froide et repoussait la vague de panic que je sentais monter en moi.

Il devait se douter que je ne le laisserai pas faire aussi facilement, et la seule façon efficace qu'il avait imaginé était cette rupture brutale et définitive… je laissais mes pensées suivre leur cours… oui comme la fois où j'avais dû me résoudre à blesser Charlie pour qu'il me laisse partir loin de lui sans qu'il pose de question, et qu'ainsi je puisse le mette à l'abris du cruel jeu de James. Cela pouvait parfaitement coller !

L'espoir que je ressentais à nouveau fit déborder mes larmes qui en silence creusaient leur sillon sur mes joues pales. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer ! Comment aurait-il pu se résoudre à m'abandonner de la sorte s'il m'aimait ? Avec Charlie je savais que je le reverrai pour m'excuser si le plan fonctionnait correctement…certes il y avait eu pas mal de changement de « programme », mais j'avais effectivement pu revoir Charlie pour tenter de gommer la blessure que je lui avais infligé…qui de toute façon était sans commune mesure avec celle qu'Il m'avait infligé en me quittant. Comment Edward pouvait-il me laisser dans cet état de misère et de souffrance sans réagir s'il m'aimait vraiment ? Il savait depuis le début que j'étais prête à mourir plutôt que de le perdre ! j'avais pris le risque de le fréquenter en toute connaissance de cause !

Je sentis déferler en moi un sentiment étrange qui me raminait …la colère …oui j'étais en colère contre Edward ! Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre une décision aussi lourde de conséquences sans moi ! Pourquoi tout le monde faisait des choix pour mon bien sans que je puisse avoir mon mot à dire ? je n'étais pas une écervelée irresponsable ! Au moins Charlie m'avait parlé de sa décision avant de me mettre dans l'avion pour Phoenix…

Abattue et découragée, je réalisais cependant que toute cette colère ne valaient que si Edward m'aimait toujours.

Or il s'était peut être tout simplement lassé de moi et des ennuis que je trainais, et tout en conservant une certaine affection pour moi, il avait décidé de couper les ponts. Je n'en valais plus la peine. Je ne valais pas tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour me maintenir en vie, allant jusqu'à mettre sa propre famille en danger. Non je n'en valais pas la peine …

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler, mais leur débit s'intensifia, toujours en silence. Plus aucune trace de colère pour affermir mon éphémère détermination. J'étais lasse … que faire ? y-avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ? … « oui … » murmurais-je tout à coup à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.

Oui il y avait toujours eu une solution, mais qu'Edward n'avait pas voulu envisagé, m'imposant une fois de plus ce qu'il estimait être le mieux pour moi.

Si je me transformais en vampire… alors Edward n'aurait plus à craindre pour moi, ni pour sa famille.

Je pouvais devenir son égal, et même s'il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments pour moi, j'avais alors une chance de le reconquérir !

Tanya avait échouée certes, mais j'avais tout de même été plus proche d'Edward qu'elle de ce point de vue, du moins de ce qu'il avait avoué. Je pouvais donc me permettre d'espérer. Au pire, je pourrais continuer à le côtoyer, s'il fallait que je me contente d'être sa « petite sœur » alors j'accepterai volontiers de l'aimer en silence. J'étais prête à tout pour le retrouver. et s'il m'aimait toujours alors … Cette pensée réchauffa mon âme, bien que je ne souhaitais pas voir éclore trop d'espoir en moi, de peur que la chute soit fatale ou que tout simplement mon corps affaibli ne supporte pas ce bouillonnement de vie resurgissant brusquement.

Bien sur il serait furieux contre moi si je devenais vampire sans son accord… cependant de quel droit pourrait-il m'obliger à ne pas « faire de bêtise » alors que lui-même n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de rester à mes côtés ? Je dû m'avouer que de toute façon de mon côté, j'avais déjà rompu ma promesse en faisant les 400 coups sur ma moto, même s'il n'en savait rien. Je n'étais plus à ça près…

Il m'avait laissé seule pour affronter son départ, seule car personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne n'était dans la confidence de leur terrible secret. Je devais me débattre avec ma souffrance dans une solitude oppressante, démesurée, même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui avait tendance à apprécier d'être seule, du moins avant qu'Edward entre dans ma vie.

Je lui en voulais un peu maintenant, c'était indéniable, et cela alimentait ma nouvelle détermination. J'avais trouvé un objectif à atteindre !

Quelque chose de plus consistant que de courir après les voix fantomatiques de mon aimé sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ! …oui quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour que je redresse enfin la tête hors de l'eau et que j'arrête de boire la tasse : j'allais devenir Vampire !

…hum …plus facile à dire qu'à faire !


	6. Chapter 6

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, affalée sur mon bureau. C'était un problème épineux… j'étais sûre de pouvoir m'occuper l'esprit un bon moment pour trouver une solution !

Il était hors de question d'exiger ma transformation d'Edward…son départ quoiqu'il signifia vis-à-vis de notre relation, ne pouvait que rendre flagrant le fait qu'il n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions à cet égard.

Je ne pouvais décemment demander à n'importe quel vampire de s'exécuter, assurant à coup sûr ma mort définitive étant donné la difficulté que représentait cet acte. Et encore faudrait-il que je parvienne à croiser la route d'un buveur de sang… Victoria ? j'eu un rire nerveux …assurément elle serait ravie de me mordre, mais ne s'arrêterait jamais en si bon chemin…

Le clan de Denali ? je ne les connaissais pas, et je doutais que Tanya ait envie de m'aider dans mon entreprise de reconquérir Edward. Je n'avais aucune idée des sentiments qu'elle lui portait, mais je ne pouvais décemment imaginer qu'on puisse cesser d'aimer Edward un jour, même au bout de plusieurs siècles d'existence… et je ne voyais de toute façon pas très bien comment les localiser au fin fond de l'Alaska …

La seule possibilité était de demander à un membre de la famille Cullen de me transformer.

Je faisais d'office une croix sur Rosalie, et par voie de conséquence sur Emmett.

Jasper n'était pas suffisamment sûr de se maitriser, c'était trop dangereux à envisager.

Alice ? oui peut-être … je restais persuadée qu'elle serait à même de me soutenir dans ce choix, elle m'avait d'ailleurs vue transformée dans une de ses visions…mais aurait-elle la force d'exécuter la transformation elle-même ?

Esmée, je ne pensais pas pouvoir suffisamment la cerner pour décider si elle serait prête à faire cela pour moi, et surtout si elle en serait capable.

Le plus sûr restait bien entendu Carlisle, à condition de parvenir à le décider à transformer quelqu'un à l'encontre de la volonté de son fil, et qui plus est quelqu'un en parfaite santé...

C'est alors que germa en moi une idée insensée, mais dans la parfaite continuité de ce que je vivais ces derniers temps en m'accrochant désespérément à la voix d'Edward que j'entendais dans mon esprit en cas de situation critique.

Carlisle refuserait de transformer quelqu'un qui n'était pas …mourant… Je savais donc parfaitement ce qu'il me restait à faire pour le convaincre de me transformer en Vampire : il fallait que je devienne mourante !

Ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais. Cependant, restait un point crucial à régler : il fallait qu'il soit auprès de moi avant que je passe l'arme à gauche définitivement. Donc il me fallait d'abord mettre la main sur la famille Cullen …

Une autre inquiétude me tordit l'estomac …Alice et ses visions … comment éviter qu'elle ne les prévienne de mes intentions ?

Ne pas me décider tout de suite sur la manière de mettre fin à mes jours …

Oui je n'aurais qu'à envisager toutes les possibilités et ne décider qu'au dernier moment ! Cela devrait permettre d'échapper au don d'Alice, d'autant qu'elle ne devait pas spécialement me « surveiller » maintenant que tout lien était coupé entre sa famille et moi.

J'eu un pincement au cœur … elle me manquait tellement elle aussi … Edward m'avait non seulement quitté mais en plus il avait entrainé toute sa famille avec lui loin de moi … je n'avais même pas eu droit au réconfort d'une oreille compatissante …

Je me redressais et secouais la tête comme pour chasser mes idées noires… Je devais rester concentrée sur mon objectif et arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort !

Gonflée d'une énergie nouvelle, je me décidais donc à lister consciencieusement toutes les options que j'avais à disposition pour mettre fin à mes jours de façon « pas trop radicale ». Je prie un papier et un crayon, et me fis encore une fois l'effet d'être complètement folle à lier … Mais je n'avais plus envie d'être la jeune fille sage et responsable, qui tenait ses promesses au détriment de sa propre personne… j'allais devenir un peu plus égoïste !

Il me fallait tout d'abord déterminer si je devais me rendre auprès de Carlisle ou le faire venir ici. Dans le premier cas, je pouvais _tout simplement_ me rendre dans le bureau de Carlisle et me poignarder le cœur devant lui …

J'émis un rire nerveux…

Cependant, toute la famille Cullen me verrait venir à n'en pas douter, ils pourraient donc m'empêcher facilement de mener à bien mon pseudo suicide… C'est avec soulagement que j'éliminais d'office cette option.

Je devais donc faire venir Carlisle à moi, si possible seul, au moment où je serais certaine qu'il ne puisse pas me sauver par les moyens humains, et surtout avant que je passe la frontière du royaume des morts sans espoir de retour … Le timing allait être terriblement serré ! Quelle méthode utiliser ?

- La pendaison ….non trop risqué question timing …

- M'ouvrir les veines ? …impossible, je tournerai de l'œil avant d'avoir pu m'entamer sérieusement…

- Une overdose de calmants… pas mal… soft… timing assez difficile pour éviter qu'on me sauve de façon « humaine », mais envisageable ! et peut-être même que ça m'aiderait à passer le cap douloureux de la transformation …

- Passer sous un train ? …encore fallait-il qu'il y en ait un dans les environs…et surtout je risquais d'être irrécupérable malgré le venin de vampire…

Je n'avais que peu d'informations concernant la manière dont agissait ce « poison », je ne pouvais que me baser sur les circonstances des différentes transformations des membres de la famille Cullen.

- Attraper une maladie mortelle et si possible sans remède… je ne pouvais pas provoquer un cancer, et je doutais fortement de parvenir ici à croiser la route d'un virus plus virulent qu'une banale grippe … même en fréquentant l'hôpital … Cela aurait pourtant été la solution idéale ! une fois infectée plus de retour en arrière et je pouvais espérer une transformation avant d'avoir à souffrir de la maladie…

Je m'arrêtais un instant d'écrire tout ce qui me passait par la tête… aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, je m'amusais presque à dresser ce listing dément… j'étais vraiment folle …folle d'Edward !

- Me jeter du haut d'une falaise … timing difficile à cause de leur vitesse vampirique. Il faudrait que je sois certaine que Carlisle soit là, mais que je puisse sauter avant qu'il m'en empêche. Et peut être aussi prévoir une falaise pas trop haute histoire de ne pas me tuer sur le coup… pas évident, mais Esmée avait été transformée dans ces conditions, c'était donc faisable.

J'examinais une dernière fois mon petit papier, et comme aucune autre idée « raisonnable » ne me venait à l'esprit, je décidais de le ranger dans mon tiroir, soigneusement caché au sein d'un roman…les hauts de hurlevent…

Je ne devais plus y penser jusqu'à ce que j'ai été en mesure de résoudre le principal problème : retrouver la famille Cullen.

Avaient-ils seulement conservé ce nom?

J'allumais l'antiquité qui me servait d'ordinateur. Je jouais nerveusement avec mon stylo en attendant qu'il daigne se réveiller, et je consultais l'annuaire via internet…. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il m'apparu évident que je ne pourrais pas retrouver leur trace de la sorte. Il ne me restait plus qu'à effectuer une recherche parmi les médecins hospitaliers…en espérant que Carlisle n'avait pas pris une autre identité. Mais je doutais qu'il ait suffisamment de diplôme de médecine de rechange pour se permettre de changer d'identité comme de chemise …quoi que , avec les Cullen je pouvais m'attendre à tout…

Cullen Carlisle, Médecin urgentiste à l'hôpital de Rivertown près de Denver… 0755 366 459.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie rentra de bonne heure en fin d'après midi. J'avais trouvé le temps de préparer des lasagnes, et de faire l'essentiel des taches ménagères qui occupaient habituellement mes journées en dehors du lycée. Mes devoirs étaient bouclés, j'aurais le champ libre pour dimanche, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps cela ne m'effrayait pas, du moins pas de la façon habituelle…

La peur du « vide » avait peut-être été atténuée, le stress n'avait cependant pas cessé de monter tout au long de la journée, et passer énergiquement l'aspirateur ou cuisiner n'y avait rien changé. Je devais me préparer à appeler Carlisle, et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir face à ma résolution de devenir vampire… et même si l'idée de devoir faire un pas vers la mort m'effrayait, c'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir expliquer à Charlie qui me torturait le plus… Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, je deviendrais un vampire et je devrais me tenir loin de Charlie peut-être pour toujours. J'avais déjà accepté cette condition auparavant…mais ça n'en était pas plus facile à accepter. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, Charlie apprendrait probablement ma mort et ne pourrait conclure qu'à un suicide étant donné les circonstances …ce qui très certainement l'anéantirait lui et ma mère… je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur !

J'avais finalement opté pour la rédaction d'une lettre, indiquant que je partais rejoindre Edward, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se lancer à ma recherche, même si je doutais fortement que mon père se contente de cette explication.

Je jetais un œil à mon père. Il mangeait ses lasagnes avec appétit mais me regardait régulièrement, comme s'il s'assurait que j'étais toujours en face de lui dans l'étroite cuisine que nous occupions pour le diner.

- "Ta journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée ?" demanda-t-il soudain, rompant le silence qui d'ordinaire nous convenait à tous les 2.

- "Pas si mal…" marmonnais-je, inquiète de ce qui semblait le perturber.

- "Tu as l'air …plus vivante," ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, fuyant mon regard interloqué.

- "Si tu le dis."

Je passais bien entendu sous silence ce qui était à l'origine de ce changement…

- "ça m'ennuie de te laisser seule demain …que dirais-tu de m'accompagner à la pêche avec Billy ?"

- "hum…tu sais moi et les bateaux..je veux dire…je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de vous concentrer sur votre ligne avec mon mal de mer …" fis je en grimaçant à l'idée de me voir pencher par-dessus bord toute la journée pour vomir.

- "Ah…oui c'est vrai, je me souviens encore de la balade en mer sur ce maudit ferry quand tu avais 5 ans…"

Il émit un faible sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir déplaisant.

- "Est-ce que Jacob sera avec vous ?"

Cela faisant un moment que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, et cela m'inquiétait beaucoup. Il aurait du être sur pied depuis longtemps maintenant, mais à chaque fois que j'avais tenté de le joindre par téléphone, Billy refusait de me le passer, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, malade ou sorti.

- "Non je ne pense pas," répondit Charlie de façon catégorique, "Jacob n'a pas le mal de mer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé."

Je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter, et pourtant j'avais envie de prolonger cette conversation. Il allait me manquer. Je le dévisageais un moment, et s'en apercevant, Charlie détourna le regard embarrassé.

- "Tu ne manges pas ? "demanda-t-il

- "Oh …euh …si."

Oui j'avais faim ! le stress me nouait l'estomac, mais j'étais persuadée que j'arriverais enfin à manger une portion correcte de nourriture ! il fallait que je prenne des forces pour l'épreuve qui m'attendait…

- "Tu vas rater le début de ton match", fis-je voyant qu'il semblait attendre que je finisse mon assiette." Je m'occupe de la vaisselle."

- "Très bien."

Il se leva et partit s'installer dans son canapé. J'entendis la télé s'allumée, et déjà les cris et commentaires du match de base ball faisaient rage. Je souris faiblement…oui il allait me manquer. Mais je devais décider de mon avenir maintenant. Je n'étais de toute façon pas une bonne compagnie pour Charlie en l'état actuel. Il serait mieux sans moi, retrouvant ses habitudes de célibataire endurci…Je levais les yeux au ciel en pensant à ce qu'il allait manger sans moi, puis me fis une raison. Comme il disait si bien il avait survécu sans mes petits plats pendant des années… Je montais me préparer pour la nuit en entamant les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

- "Bonne nuit Papa," lançais je

- "Bonne nuit Bella "répondit-il avant de pester contre l'équipe adverse.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une nuit agitée, où le sommeil m'avait fui mais pas les cauchemars, j'étais toujours résolue à mettre mes plans en application sans plus tarder.

J'avais consulté la veille les vols depuis Denver, je savais que s'il acceptait de venir, Carlisle ne pourrait pas arriver avant la fin d'après midi. Je devrais l'appeler ce matin même. Il serait de garde d'après ce que la standardiste m'avait annoncé lorsque j'avais joint l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait.

Charlie était parti de bonne heure pour sa pêche, je m'installais donc devant le combiné du téléphone dans l'entrée de la maison. Il était temps de décider dans quelle circonstance Carlisle allait devoir me transformer, afin de pouvoir lui donner rendez vous …avec ma mort.

Dans mon esprit 3 options étaient finalement envisageables : le train si je rejoignais la ville voisine, les calmants, et le saut depuis une falaise … Evidemment comme je m'étais interdis de penser à tout cela pour contrer Alice, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle un train daignerait passer dans le coin pour m'écraser…et puis ça me semblait tout compte fait trop …radical.

Les calmants … je pestais intérieurement … il n'y avait aucune chance que j'en trouve dans la trousse à pharmacie de Charlie, et nous étions dimanche, loin de toute pharmacie de garde, et de toute façon je n'avais pas d'ordonnance…

Il ne me restait plus que le plongeon depuis une falaise. J'en trouverai autant que je voudrais dans les parages, en évitant toutefois La Push, étant donné l'inimitié qui persistait entre les Quileutes et les Cullen…et puis je ne tenais pas à croiser Jacob dans les parages au mauvais moment. Jacob … il fallait absolument que j'arrive à le voir avant l'arrivée de Carlisle !

Mais pour l'instant je devais me concentrer : quelle falaise ferait l'affaire ? Il me fallait un terrain bien dégagé afin que je puisse le voir arriver avant qu'il ait pu m'empêcher de me lancer dans le vide… et si possible pas trop haute, avec quelques gros cailloux en contrebas histoire de pas atterrir dans l'eau. Je frémis et fis une grimace en pensant à ce que j'allais devoir faire et subir une fois la chute achevée… Avec un peu de chance je m'assommerai… La falaise au bout du chemin de terre qui prolongeait la route 336 devrait être parfaite.

Ma main tremblait de plus en plus fort à mesure que je composais le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital. La sonnerie retentit :

- "Service d'urgence de l'Hopital de Rivertown, que puis je faire pour vous ?" fit une voix féminine au bout du fil.

- "Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais serait-il possible de joindre le docteur Carlisle Cullen s'il vous plait," demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- "C'est à quel sujet ?"

Vite trouver une explication crédible…

- "C'était mon médecin traitant avant son déménagement chez vous, j'ai …quelques questions à lui poser sur …sur un traitement que je continue à prendre…et que j'ai accidentellement surdosé !"

Je me mordis la lèvre…Elle allait forcément se rendre compte que je racontais n'importe quoi!

- "Je vais voir s'il est disponible. Votre nom s'il vous plait ?"

- "Bella Swann"

- "Merci de patienter quelques instants."

Une musique d'attente horripilante se mit en route. Je patientais ainsi pendant ce qui me paru une éternité… j'étais fébrile…j'allais à nouveau entendre la voix de velours du docteur Cullen…

- "Bella ? " fit une voix masculine envoutante où perçait nettement de l'inquiétude.

- "Bonjour Docteur Cullen…" parvins je à articuler du bout des lèvres.

Mon cœur battait de façon tout à fait désordonné, et à une vitesse affolante.. je sentais le flux de sang battre mes tempes…Comme je n'ajoutais rien, Carlisle reprit :

- "Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ?"

- "Non, " fis je abruptement.

Un silence oppressant s'installa. Mais je trouvais le courage de poursuivre.

- "Non ça ne va pas du tout… sans Edward …" murmurais-je avant que ma voix s'étrangla.

- "Je m'en doutais…" fit Carlisle d'un ton terriblement compatissant, "Je suis désolée de ce que nous te faisons subir Bella."

- "Vous n'êtes pas responsable … et je n'en veux pas à Edward …enfin pas trop…parce que…"

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je sentis perler une goutte de transpiration sur mon front. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à contrôler les trémolos dans ma voix. Patient, Carlisle ne m'interrompit pas.

- "Parce que j'ai trouvé une solution pour me sentir mieux…"

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Cette fois ci je ne parvins pas à dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans ma gorge.

- "Et je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon ?" s'enquit le docteur Cullen d'un ton très doux, m'encourageant à poursuivre.

- "Oui…" soufflais-je, en plein désarroi.

J'inspirai un grand coup et demandais d'une voix que je voulais ferme :

- "Seriez vous prêt à me transformer en Vampire ?"

Question pour le moins directe…mais il fallait que je tente le coup avant d'en venir à la solution extrême. Silence au bout du fil…. Je sentais mon cœur dérailler …et pour ne rien arranger, j'avais maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

- "Bella …" reprit-il tout bas… "je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille."

Ma main se crispa sur le combiné du téléphone, et je retenais avec peine un sanglot.

- "Je ne tiens pas à aller à l'encontre d'une décision qui quoique tu en penses a été très dur à prendre pour Edward, et tu sais bien que je respecte trop la précieuse vie humaine, en particulier la tienne, pour en venir à une telle extrémité. Je suis sincèrement navré, crois moi…"

Je savais déjà qu'il allait me refuser ce geste ; je croyais être prête à l'entendre. Et pourtant au fond de moi, un souffle glacé sorti du gouffre, m'empêchant de reprendre ma respiration, et faisant jaillir mes larmes à gros bouillon. Il s'interrompit le temps d'un soupir et poursuivit, toujours d'un ton compatissant, presque douloureux, comme s'il souffrait avec moi :

- "Le temps fera son œuvre Bella… Nous espérons tous que tu parviendras à oublier, ou au moins à aller de l'avant, à ne plus penser à Edward et tout ce qu'il représente. Je conçois que ce soit difficile à accepter, mais c'est pour ton bien…"

En entendant ces derniers mots, je parvins à retrouver la voix instantanément bien qu'elle fut rauque de chagrin :

- "Assez ! " fis je d'un ton plus las que colérique," Je suis assez grande et responsable pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, et être séparé d'Edward est la pire chose qui soit pour mon bien !"

Je n'avais pu retenir davantage mes sanglots, mais je continuais sur ma lancée, plus rien ne pourrait m'arrêter :

- "Je … je m'excuse d'avance pour vous mettre ainsi au pied du mur, mais je n'ai plus le choix désormais."

- "Bella je…"

- "Non écoutez moi attentivement," le coupais-je, "Je vous en supplie, vous allez prendre l'avion qui part de Denver à 12h06 depuis l'aéroport du Sud et vous viendrez me rejoindre près de Forks, seul. Vous prendrez la route 336 en direction de Port Angeles, et vous continuerez jusqu'au bout de cette route. Vous emprunterez alors le chemin de terre qui monte légèrement à droite, et vous aboutirez aux abords de la mer… Au sommet d'une falaise…. Je vous attendrais à cet endroit en fin d'après midi ... vous pourrez alors me trouver au pied de cette falaise dans un état qui j'ose l'espérer vous décidera à me transformer."

Je repris péniblement ma respiration.

- "Bella qu'est-ce que…"

Sa voix était soudain chargée de détresse, mais je l'interrompis aussitôt :

- "Je vous en supplie…"

Et je raccrochais le téléphone, consciente que je ne devais pas lui laisser le temps de « négocier » ou de me mentir pour m'empêcher d'agir. J'inspirais à nouveau profondément, manquant d'air… le téléphone sonna presque immédiatement, mais je ne décrochais pas. Et mes larmes continuèrent de couler pendant un temps qui me parut interminable, tandis que régulièrement la sonnerie du téléphone violait le silence pesant qui régnait dans la demeure de Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Je n'avais pas osé demander des nouvelles d'Edward à Carlisle, et encore moins lui demander s'il connaissait les véritables sentiments de son fils à mon égard, la raison de sa rupture radicale… non j'avais eu peur que cela affaiblisse ma résolution. Je devais pour l'instant me concentrer uniquement sur mon objectif : devenir Vampire.

Je n'avais plus le courage d'affronter Jacob. D'autant plus qu'il avait vraisemblablement choisi de m'éviter, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer étant donné les sentiments qu'il semblait nourrir envers moi et que je ne pouvais absolument pas lui retourner. J'optais lâchement pour une lettre, comme pour mon père, pour lui signifier l'importance qu'il avait eu pour moi. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'avait aidé, et que désormais je me sentais capable d'être heureuse parce que j'avais trouvé le moyen de prendre par moi-même les décisions qui comptaient pour mon existence…

J'avais regardé les minutes défilées depuis midi. Evidemment je n'avais pas réussi à avaler quoique ce soit. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, je ne tenais plus en place et je me décidais à me rendre à la falaise avec ma très chère Chevrolet. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull chaud, je prie également mon imperméable… le ciel était menaçant, et l'air marin ne devait pas être chaud. Or j'aurais tout le temps d'y goûter étant donné l'avance que je prenais. Il ne devait même pas avoir atterri à l'heure qu'il était, et il restait en plus tout le trajet jusqu'à la falaise.

Je prie les clefs de ma voiture dans l'entrée, et jetais un dernier regard au foyer de mon père, pris d'une vive émotion. Mais c'est sans larme aux yeux que je fermais la porte à clef derrière moi…

J'arrivais tôt aux abords de la falaise. L'endroit était tel que dans mes souvenirs : un grand terrain dégagé s'étalait au sommet de la falaise, parsemé d'herbe rase, seule plante susceptible de résister aux assauts du vent. Je garais mon véhicule non loin du chemin, et sortis prudemment, luttant contre les bourrasques glacées. Je frissonnais, mais la froide détermination qui m'animait, effrayante à bien des égards, y était pour beaucoup.

Je parcourus à peu près 200 mètres avant de me tenir au bord d'une avancée rocheuse qui surplombait la mer. Ce n'est qu'à 4 pattes que je parvins à trouver le courage de m'approcher suffisamment pour voir en contre bas…

Je me fis la réflexion que c'était plutôt mal parti si j'étais prise de vertige rien que pour jeter un œil, alors qu'il me faudrait bientôt envisager de me jeter dans le vide…

La mer houleuse et grise venait se fracasser sur des amas rocheux arrachés à la falaise. Ils formaient une sorte de digue protectrice juste assez large pour m'accueillir si…. Non…je rectifiais mentalement : _Lorsque_ je « chuterais » du bord.

L'écume jaillissait avec force avant d'être arrachée par le vent tourmenté. Sur ma gauche, je pouvais apercevoir la petite anse qui permettait d'avoir accès au bord de mer au pied de la falaise… parfait pour venir aisément auprès de mon corps brisé. Oui l'endroit était idéal…

Je n'avais pas de miroir, mais j'étais persuadée qu'à cet instant j'avais la mine lugubre. Je réalisais seulement maintenant l'ampleur de la folie et du désespoir qu'il fallait pour se jeter ainsi dans le vide au dessus de rochers acérés sans avoir véritablement l'intention de se suicider. Edward … Carlisle ne réalisait pas à quel point « aller de l'avant » me paraissait inimaginable sans Edward. Edward…Edward… je répétais ainsi son prénom comme une prière. Je pouvais enfin me laisser aller à le murmurer car je touchais au but : je savais que j'aurais le courage, ou la folie, d'embrasser la mort pour le retrouver.

Depuis qu'Edward m'avait laissé, le temps s'était arrêté, n'avait plus eu aucune espèce d'importance…jour …nuit … aucune différence à mes yeux, perdue que j'étais à chuter interminablement dans ce gouffre que j'abritais en mon sein. Le temps avait soudain repris son cours, mais d'une façon tellement lente et douloureuse que s'en était difficilement supportable. L'attente était pénible. Je faisais les cents pas à quelques mètres du bord de la falaise, fébrile, mâchonnant ma lèvre jusqu'à me faire mal.

Je n'osais pas rejoindre l'abri que ma camionnette pouvait offrir face au vent glacial qui soufflait toujours, amoncelant plus de nuages à chaque instant. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de tempête, sans quoi Charlie ne serait jamais sorti en mer pour la pêche, mais la pluie se faisait sentir…et ce n'est pas ça qui aurait arrêté mon père, en habitant typique de Forks… Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être transi de froid.

Je restais ainsi une éternité sembla-t-il. Je m'empêchais de consulter me montre trop souvent, désespérée par la lenteur à laquelle l'aiguille parcourait le cadrant. Je prie même le temps d'estimer quel rocher serait le mieux pour m'accueillir à l'issue de mon plongeon …

Je n'avais qu'une idée approximative de l'heure à laquelle Carlisle pouvait arriver, mais je savais qu'étant donné la vitesse à laquelle les Cullen roulaient, il mettrait peu de temps à parcourir la distance qui séparait ma falaise de l'aéroport.

L'heure probable de son arrivée sonna. Puis une autre heure s'écoula…et encore une autre … Son avion avait peut être eu du retard ?… et encore une autre…

Je glissais lentement dans une sombre angoisse, essayant d'imaginer tout ce qui avait pu le retarder sans parvenir à trouver d'explication plausible exceptée celle qui provoquait des échos sinistres dans mon gouffre, plus perceptible à chaque instant…douleur lancinante, s'intensifiant…m'étouffant…

Le crépuscule me trouva recroquevillée en position fœtale à quelques centimètres de l'à pic de la falaise. Pathétique … J'aurais dû prévoir que ça se terminerai ainsi. Mes yeux étaient secs, plus aucunes larmes ne pouvaient s'en extraire, elles s'étaient taries à force de couler. J'étais à bout de force, à bout de nerf… je craquais, comme le jour où Edward m'avait abandonné dans les bois…

Non c'était pire…


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fois mon esprit était parfaitement conscient de ne plus avoir aucun espoir de revoir Edward, il était capable de mesurer pleinement le non sens de mon existence… Au-delà de toute la souffrance que l'absence d'Edward pouvait susciter, cette conscience nouvelle amplifiait mon désespoir, exacerbait la douleur …

J'étais happée par le gouffre mais cette fois ci j'en mesurais pleinement la profondeur… et elle était terrifiante, bien plus que le saut que j'avais envisagé depuis cette ridicule falaise !

Il faisait sombre désormais… les derniers rayons du soleil à l'horizon étaient perdus au milieu des imposants nuages noirs qui encombraient le ciel. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, mouillant mon visage privé de ses larmes… Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder ma montre pour savoir que Carlisle aurait eu le temps de venir s'il l'avait voulu, avec le vol suivant ou même en voiture à la vitesse où il roulait … Non… décidément le destin refusait de me lier à l'unique être susceptible de justifier mon passage dans ce monde insipide.

Je fermais les yeux et laissait un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres, en appelant d'autres… j'étais secouée de sanglots sans larmes tandis que la pluie s'intensifiait, tout comme mon désespoir. Je sombrais … je ne pourrais plus jamais me relever désormais. Cette certitude me frappa comme si on m'avait porter un coup à l'estomac, coupant ma respiration, écarquillant mes yeux de terreur, puis doucement je me laissais aller au renoncement pur et simple … le gouffre m'appelait … il semblait tout à coup si attirant… tout comme le bord de cette falaise…et j'avais beau m'efforcer d'évoquer Charlie et Renée de toutes mes forces, je ne ressentais plus rien…rien d'autre que le vide.

Je me pris à fixer l'horizon sans le voir, essayant éperdument de rassembler mes esprits. Mais mon regard glissait sur cette mer sombre et houleuse, où même les crêtes d'écume immaculées n'étaient plus que des ombres, nuances infimes dans ce gris omniprésent qui faisait s'épouser le ciel et l'océan. Le vent semblait rugir à mes oreilles, et pourtant je ne le sentais plus…

J'avais l'impression de m'effacer petit à petit face aux éléments… je n'étais plus capable de penser…je ne voulais pas penser. Seuls mes sens me parlaient encore, exacerbant le bruit des vagues se brisant en contre bas, le sifflement du vent qui tourbillonnait contre la falaise, les clapotis insistants de la pluie, me faisant même percevoir avec une netteté surréaliste le vol gracieux d'un goéland qui semblait se jouer du dieu Zéphir. Lui semblait libre… si seulement moi aussi je pouvais m'élancer dans les airs affranchie de toute peur du vide…

Alors que je restais ainsi un temps indéterminé, m'efforçant de me fondre dans l'environnement tourmenté, de disparaitre... je surpris un bruit étrange qui se mêlait de façon dissonante à celui du ressac et du vent. J'en fus d'abord inexplicablement agacée… il brisait l'harmonie de la musique des éléments ! Puis tout à coup mon esprit s'éveilla douloureusement, m'arrachant brutalement des bords du gouffres où je tentais de m'évanouir... il identifia l'origine de cette fausse note : une voiture approchait…


	11. mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée de caser ce petit message en plein milieu , mais je maitrise encore très mal le site …. Oui je suis un boulet ….

Avant que vous ne poursuiviez cette énième fan fiction de Twilight (on en a jamais assez… ^_^ ) je voulais m'adresser à vous courageux lecteurs qui êtes parvenus jusqu'à ce chapitre !

Donc voilà je me suis lancée dans cette alternative du 2eme volet de la sage Twilight, car je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer comment les choses aurait pu se passer si Bella avait été ….un peu plus réactive, voir un brin un peu plus tarée …

J'adore le coup des voix sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, mais je voulais aller encore plus loin !

J'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé les personnages, et que vous retrouvez leur essence dans cette version très personnelle.

Je m'excuse pour ce début un peu laborieux à se mettre en place. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas en écrire autant ! mais une fois lancée, c'est tout naturellement que j'ai pris plus de pages que prévu pour retranscrire le mieux que je pouvais l'ambiance dont je souhaitais imprégner cette petite histoire, et surtout le ressenti de Bella.

Mais promis, va y avoir un peu plus d'action par la suite ! ^_^

Si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, des critiques, n'hésitez surtout pas !! (encore faut-il que j'arrive à trouver la fonction qui permets de les lire …)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !


	12. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez cette version de l'histoire de stephanie Meyer et que vous ayez envie de lire la suite ! je me mets au travail avec d'autant plus de plaisir et je tacherais de livrer les chapitres suivants rapidement !**

**Merci encore ! ^_^**

**Bonne lecture…**

Je me redressais péniblement sur mes coudes. J'étais terriblement affaiblie, trempée jusqu'aux os et probablement aussi glaciale que …la peau d'un vampire. J'avais l'impression que le poids de toutes mes angoisses passées s'était abattu d'un coup sur mes épaules.

Je me concentrais néanmoins avec avidité sur le son qui parvenait quelque peu déformé à mes oreilles. Le rugissement d'un moteur qu'on poussait dans ses derniers retranchements …il se rapprochait vite, s'intensifiant sensiblement à mesure que je commençais à prendre conscience de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

J'aperçu alors un faisceau de lumière dans l'obscurité grandissante. Je me relevais vivement, mue par un inespéré sentiment d'espoir, faisant appel à mes dernières forces tant mentale que physique. Ce pouvait-il que Carlisle…?

Je m'approchais du bord du précipice, tout en surveillant l'arrivée du véhicule que je ne distinguais pas encore, mais qui j'en étais certaine était désormais sur le chemin de terre menant à ma falaise… et qui d'autre que Carlisle cela pouvait-il être, pour se diriger par ici à cette heure tardive et par un temps pareil ?

Surtout à l'allure à laquelle la voiture semblait lancée…la souffrance de ce pauvre engin était perceptible même pour mes oreilles de néophyte en matière de mécanique !

Je tentais vainement de percer la pénombre … comment le voir arriver à temps pour me jeter dans le vide avant son intervention ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure…

Soudain, dans l'état second dans lequel j'étais plongé, je réalisais que cela n'avait plus d'importance, que quelle soit la personne qui venait à moi, je voulais simplement ne plus penser, ne plus rien ressentir…ne plus souffrir … je devais simplement faire un pas dans le vide et m'abandonner au destin que les parques avaient choisi pour moi de longue date…Vampire ou …

Je fermais mes yeux un instant.

Je me tenais en équilibre sur le bord de l'avancée rocheuse surplombant le pied de la falaise. Je n'avais plus peur désormais, pas même un soupçon de vertige. Le vent dégageait mes cheveux de mon de visage, l'offrant pleinement aux saveurs piquantes des embruns. J'inspirais à fond, étrangement consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait. La voiture était toute proche désormais, elle atteindrait le bout du sentier dans quelques instants…

C'est alors que retentit un cri déchirant.

Ma nouvelle et perturbante acuité me fit percevoir dans cet appel une prodigieuse quantité de désespoir, d'angoisse, de détresse, d'urgence …et de colère ? Oui, mais de la détresse surtout… intense, vive, qui résonnait étrangement dans cet environnement plein de forces tranquilles et immuables.

"BELLAAA !!!!"

C'était un véritable rugissement qui parvenait à couvrir celui des vagues qui luttaient contre la falaise, qui parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles malgré les assauts désordonnés du vent et de la pluie…

C'était _Sa_ voix…

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres…j'avais donc le droit à une dernière de mes douces hallucinations avant d'embrasser le néant…

« merci » soufflais-je, le cœur inexplicablement léger, enfin reconnaissante d'avoir pu vivre un amour aussi intense, même brièvement et aussi dévastateur soit-il.

Et je laissais une bourrasque de vent rompre mon équilibre précaire, et m'emporter dans le vide …


	13. Chapter 12

On dit communément que lorsqu'on a l'occasion de voir sa mort en face, on voit défiler un condensé de notre vie passée.

En ce qui me concernait, mes paupières closes ne m'offraient que l'obscurité et pas la moindre image du film de ma brève existence.

Mais tandis que je me sentais basculer dans le vide, c'est une délicieuse mélodie qui me vint à l'esprit… _Ma Berceuse_ … Cette musique chérie entre toute, dont il ne m'avait laissé que le douloureux souvenir… elle étouffa sans mal la pointe de panique qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma conscience.

Le vent soufflait si fort que je cru un instant que je volais vraiment…

Mais j'eu à peine le temps de goûter à cette euphorie inédite…

Brusquement je sentis un choc violent me couper le souffle, comme si j'avais été heurtée par un boulet de canon en pleine poitrine. Et pourtant je continuais de chuter, de sentir la pesanteur exercer son inéluctable attraction, le vent rugissant à mes oreilles.

J'étais complètement désorientée maintenant, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, ouverts sur les ombres que je voyais défiler à une vitesse folle…et je ne parvins pas à reprendre ma respiration… Pas avant de sentir un choc encore plus violent qui me donna l'impression de me briser littéralement …terriblement glacé…humide…la mer…j'étais engloutie par l'océan !

Je ne perdis pas conscience malgré la douleur … Je vis les eaux sombres se refermer sur moi … Je ne voulais pas … pas comme ça … j'étais tétanisée et je me sentais sombrer dans les profondeurs…

Non… pas comme ça par pitié !

La panique déversa son venin en moi … Cette obscurité oppressante me donnait envie de hurler de terreur.

Puisant dans des ressources insoupçonnées, je me débattis pour tenter de sortir de ce cauchemar, mais j'ignorais où me diriger ! où était la surface ? Mon affolement s'intensifia… et mes vêtements désormais imbibés d'eau, trop lourds, entravaient mes vaines tentatives de mouvements aussi sûrement qu'une camisole.

Dans un effort futile je battis des pieds et se faisant, j'ouvris inconsciemment la bouche pour respirer, pour faire cesser cette douleur intense qui oppressait ma cage thoracique… je suffoquais…

Alors que je sentais la morsure du sel s'emparer de ma gorge tandis que mon asphyxie s'intensifiait et devenait intolérable, je sentis que quelque chose tirait sur mes vêtements. Les Parques avaient-elles des sœurs à queue de poisson ?

…et ma tête creva soudain la surface…

Je sentis l'air froid sur mon visage…instantanément mes poumons se gonflèrent, mais je ne pus que cracher de l'eau de mer, subissant à nouveau la brûlure du sel avant de pouvoir y faire pénétrer l'oxygène salvateur.

Ma vue se troubla légèrement…j'étais prise d'un malaise, mais j'étais cependant toujours tirée en arrière, maintenu à la surface par je ne sais quel miracle, me heurtant aux vagues, manquant boire la tasse à chaque instant dans la houle impétueuse…

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que me concentrer sur la nécessité de respirer…

Puis tout à coup je me sentis heurter la rive… la terre ferme …je pouvais sentir sous mes doigts, avec un soulagement intense, les petits galets agités par le ressac.

"BELLA !"

Encore cette voix…

"BELLA ! Ouvre les yeux ! Répond moi !"

Elle n'était pas aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs. Rauque, brisée, chargée d'angoisse….

"BELLA !"

Je sentis une vive douleur me brûler la joue.

Ça ne collait pas avec mes hallucinations …

J'ouvris lentement les yeux… C'était douloureux, comme si mes paupières étaient pleines de sable. Ma vue était trouble, brouillée par l'irritante eau de mer. Je pus cependant distinguer une silhouette penchée au dessus de moi dans la pénombre.

Cette silhouette émit brusquement un rugissement de colère et de frustration avant de crier dans mes oreilles :

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête !! Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose pareille ?? POURQUOI ??"

Je me sentis secouer par les épaules. J'aurais voulu chasser ce voile devant mes yeux… je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait… Cela m'énervait et m'effrayait en même temps. Des larmes de frustration apparurent soudain dans mes yeux, m'aidant à y voir plus clair…

…Edward…

- « Tu m'entends Bella ? répond moi bon sang * !! » cria-t-il, « Dis quelque chose !! »

…Edward …

Un nouveau rugissement de frustration retentit… où se mêlait cette fois un sanglot étranglé….

- « Bella !! … » gémit-il d'un ton suppliant avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Ma gorge me brûlait. Et lorsque je me mis en tête de solliciter mes cordes vocales, la douleur transforma mes premiers mots en gémissement. Edward se redressa vivement. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains … Je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son regard malgré l'obscurité naissante de la nuit.

- « Pourquoi ?? » gémit-il à nouveau. « Pourquoi t'es tu infligé ça ?! »

Je sortais douloureusement de ma léthargie. J'avais terriblement froid. C'était bien ses mains glacées que je sentais sur mon visage. Ça ne pouvait être le fruit de mon imagination. Mes larmes inondèrent mes yeux, me brouillant à nouveau la vue.

- « Ed…Edward ? » fis-je d'une voix rauque, brisée par la morsure du sel et l'émotion.

- « Oh Bella … »

Je sentis ses doigts se crisper sur mon visage, mais je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ses traits. J'étais effrayée… effrayée par le grondement sourd qui s'échappait de sa gorge et où je percevais tant de colère mal contenue.

- « Tu m'avais promis !! » cria-t-il tout à coup, « Quand je t'ai fais promettre de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, je parlais de ce genre de chose !! »

Il jura longuement, mais je ne parvins pas à appréhender la nature exact des termes qu'il employait…seul le ton frappa mon esprit… Il était très en colère assurément. Il stoppa un instant le débit de ses propos véhéments pour appeler Carlisle.

Ainsi, le docteur Cullen n'avait pas suivi mes directives à la lettre et il était venu accompagné d'Edward… Je frissonnais…Et alors que mon esprit engourdis s'éveillait un peu plus, le pourquoi de ma présence ici, de _l'invitation _que j'avais lancée à Carlisle…tout me revint clairement en mémoire.

- « BELLA !! regarde moi ! » fit Edward d'un ton autoritaire.

Il me rallongea sur la grève, en maintenant précautionneusement ma tête contre son bras. Il était étendu près de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres au dessus du mien, une de ses mains maintenant mon visage tourné vers le sien. Je tremblais violemment désormais. Des larmes continuaient de tracer des sillons sur ma peau, redoublant d'intensité à mesure que j'appréhendais mon échec…

- « Bella … »murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant de nouveau comme sous l'effet du chagrin, « Pardonne moi… »

J'avais beau être épuisée comme jamais auparavant, transie de froid, en état de choc…je savais que je n'étais pas mourante.

J'avais échouée…

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Carlisle s'emparer de mon bras pour tâter mon pouls. Je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux. Au moins il était à nouveau près de moi. Mais je n'en éprouvais pas vraiment du soulagement...pas dans ces conditions. Je sentis soudain une vague de vertige me submerger alors que j'étais toujours allongée sur le sol… Ma respiration devint erratique, bruyante, sifflante même. Je tentais de chasser ce malaise en fermant mes yeux et en secouant faiblement ma tête.

- « BELLA ? Bella ? tu m'entends ? » S'enquit Edward avec une pointe de panique dans la voix. « Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » poursuivit-il sur un ton pressant.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Carlisle, mais je sentis des mains palper mon visage, ma gorge, ma poitrine qu'on dégageait, l'exposant au froid vif de l'air marin nocturne. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu le malaise se dissipa.

J'eu alors la force d'écarter d'un geste exaspéré toute cette sollicitude.

- « Assez ! » fis je d'une voix encore rauque, et tremblante des sanglots qui se bloquaient dans ma gorge.

Je tentais de me redresser. Mais la main d'Edward me retenait en position allongée.

- « Tu ne bouges pas ! » m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je fixais Edward du regard. Tout à coup une bouffée de ressentiment s'empara de moi.

- « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! » m'écriais-je puérilement, ma voix cassée charriant colère et désespoir.

Et pour bien marquer ma détermination j'entrepris de me redresser, sans rencontrer cette fois de résistance. Mal m'en prit…mon mouvement avait peut-être été un peu trop brusque… et c'est avec un gout amer dans la bouche que je me sentis glisser dans l'inconscience.

_*je trouvais ça marrant comme expression dans la bouche d'un vampire …pas vous ? ;)_


	14. Chapter 13

J'entendais des voix chuchoter à toute vitesse autour de moi.

Je me sentais ballotée en tous sens, frissonnant au contact d'un froid intense sur ma peau mise à nue. Mise à nue ? … tandis que j'émergeais progressivement des limbes poisseuses de l'inconscience, je réalisais avec un étrange détachement que quelqu'un me déshabillait fébrilement.

- « Elle se réveille ! » chuchota une voix féminine, vibrante de soulagement.

- « Enlève lui son soutien gorge… Oh dieu du ciel ! Elle est tellement glacée pour une humaine ! » fit une autre douce voix féminine, compatissante.

Elles continuèrent à s'activer, terminant de me mettre complètement à nu. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement rougi comme une tomate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais en l'occurrence j'étais persuadée d'être aussi livide qu'un cadavre. Je me sentais faible, terriblement lasse. La tête me tournait légèrement, mais petit à petit je retrouvais mes esprits.

- « Bella tu m'entend ? » s'enquit …la voix d'Alice !

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux tandis que l'écho de cette voix familière éveillait en moi une joie intense.

- « Alice ! c'est bien toi je ne rêve pas ? » articulais-je péniblement.

- « Mais non tu ne rêves pas Bella ! » répondit-elle du rire plein la voix.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller contre elle avec un indicible sentiment de réconfort.

- « Nous allons te mettre dans un bain bien chaud pour te réchauffer …tu es aussi froide que moi ma parole ! Quelle idée aussi d'aller faire un plongeon en mer à cette saison, à Forks en plus ! Tu sais si tu tiens tellement à te baigner dans l'océan, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit bien plus approprié ! Je connais une île déserte paradisiaque au large du Brésil où … »

Je décrochais… Difficile d'expliquer que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de viser l'océan… Le babillage volontairement frivole et incessant d'Alice fit naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres bien que j'arrivais avec peine à suivre le débit de ses paroles. Je la remerciais silencieusement d'essayer de dédramatiser ainsi la situation.

Comment avais je pu manquer l'atterrissage sur les rochers au pied de la falaise…ça dépassait mon entendement !

Alice, qui continuait toujours à m'expliquer les avantages du bain sous les tropiques, fut interrompue par la voix chaleureuse d'Esmée.

- « Tais toi donc Alice ! Tu vas la fatiguer … et puis tu parles bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse te comprendre! »

Elle se tourna vers moi tandis qu'Alice me plongeait délicatement dans l'eau chaude d'un bain qui continuait de se remplir. Me couvant d'un regard maternel, elle ajouta :

- « Excuse la Bella, elle est un peu stressée, et elle a du mal à contenir la joie de te savoir saine et sauve, comme nous tous ici. »

Alice grimaça, puis me sourit franchement.

Je fus parcourue de frissons tandis que la chaleur se répandait en moi, redonnant vie à mon corps engourdi, mais également aux douleurs qui allaient de pair.

Je fixais soudain Esmée sans la voir, ignorant la brûlure de l'eau chaude sur ma peau glacée. Les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte dans une moue de désespoir, le souvenir cuisant de mon échec rendait ma respiration difficile… oui j'étais toujours désespérément humaine …et je réalisais avec horreur qu'Edward… Edward était furieux contre moi ! Avais-je ruiné tout espoir de pouvoir à nouveau ne serait-ce que le contempler chaque jour d'une éternité rêvée?

- « Bella ? Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit la voix inquiète d'Alice.

Après un bref silence oppressant, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, affolée.

- « Ed...ward … ? » articulais-je avec difficulté.

Elle soupira bruyamment, curieusement contrariée, me soutenant toujours par les épaules tandis qu'elle m'immergeait jusqu'au cou dans la chaleur du bain.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas de lui pour l'instant ! » m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme, « Tu auras tout le temps de t'expliquer avec lui une fois que tu auras retrouvé une température décente ! »

Puis elle me fit un clin d'œil, et ajouta tout bas :

- « Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour lui en coller une, n'hésite pas à m'appeler… »

Elle me sourit, mais ses yeux semblaient tristes, emprunts d'une lassitude ou d'une fatigue que je ne m'attendais pas à voir chez ces êtres parfaits et immortels, en particulier chez Alice.

Esmée se tenait derrière elle, une expression toujours aussi compatissante adoucissait ses traits fins. Elle était toujours aussi belle….mon cœur se serra.

- « Nous allons te laisser prendre ton bain en toute intimité maintenant. Est-ce que ça ira ? » s'enquit-elle, visiblement inquiète de me laisser seule.

- « Oui ne vous en faite pas, ça va aller…je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux maintenant que je peux me réchauffer. »

Puis quelque chose me frappa soudain l'esprit :

- « Charlie ! » m'exclamais-je, complètement paniquée.

Je me sentis rougir de honte à l'idée que j'avais pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant mon père. A cette heure probablement tardive, il devait se faire un sang d'encre pour moi!

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle s'est occupé de l'appeler. Il avait …découvert la lettre que tu avais laissée à son intention… Mais pour l'instant ton père te croit à Phoenix, sous notre responsabilité. » m'expliqua Esmée d'un ton rassurant.

- « On est à Phoenix ?? » fis-je incrédule, tachant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la réaction de Charlie.

- « Non Bella » fis Alice avec un sourire en coin, « Nous sommes de retour dans notre maison de Forks »

- « Ah » fis-je, ne reconnaissant pas cette pièce à laquelle j'avais à peine fait attention.

- « Tu es dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée, la seule qui dispose d'une baignoire » précisa Alice devant mon air égaré.

- « Ah » fis-je de nouveau. J'étais vraiment secouée pour avoir des répliques aussi pertinentes…

Alice me tendit un grand verre d'eau avec un sourire encourageant.

- « Tiens bois ça, tu en as bien besoin après avoir gouter à toute cette eau de mer ! »

- « merci » murmurais-je, brusquement consciente de la sècheresse qui brulait ma gorge à vif.

Je m'emparais du verre et bus tout son contenu d'une traite sous l'œil vigilant de mes 2 infirmières.

- « ça va aller maintenant, je vous jure » répétais-je pour les convaincre de ne plus s'en faire pour moi. Et peut-être aussi un peu pour tenter de me convaincre moi-même…

- « Il faut que tu manges ! » s'exclama Alice qui me lâcha enfin et se redressait déjà pour partir en quête d'une pitance susceptible de convenir à …un humain.

- « Non ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim…merci » fis-je précipitamment.

- « Pas question ! Tu as subi un terrible choc, tu dois manger avant de te sentir à nouveau trop faible ! »

Cela me rappela un vif souvenir avec Edward … qui attendait que le contre coup de ma presque agression surgisse à tout moment…Je sentis mon regard se voiler.

Alice fila vivement vers la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle je me trouvais. Sa démarche gracieuse m'évoquait toujours le joyeux et malicieux lutin dont j'avais gardé un si bon souvenir, et je parvins à émettre un faible sourire.

Esmée posa délicatement sa main sur ma tête, en un geste tellement tendre et maternel que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux.

- « Essaye de te détendre un peu. Une fois que tu auras repris des forces et que tu te sentiras prête, nous pourrons discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir à son tour, mais quand elle surprit mon air affligé, pour ne pas dire désespéré, elle ajouta tout bas :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella…Edward ne disparaitra plus…»

Je lui adressais un remerciement silencieux pour ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, et qui perçait à jour ma pire crainte. Mais elles étaient loin de suffire à faire s'évanouir l'angoisse qui m'oppressait la poitrine comme si j'étais encore prisonnière des profondeurs de l'océan…

Elle me laissa seule.


	15. Chapter 14

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui manifestent un intérêt pour cette histoire ! ça me fait chaud au cœur que mes fantasmes trouvent un écho en vous ! ^_^**

**Bon j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, alors je fais de mon mieux pour coucher sur le papier tout ce qui me passe par la tête sur ce sujet. L'embêtant c'est quand on change d'avis et de direction aussi souvent qu'une chemise… il vaut mieux que je me dépêche d'écrire avant d'avoir à choisir une suite parmi 10 alternatives… **

**J'ai commencé cette fan fiction avec une unique scène en tête (celle du plongeon de Bella pour devenir Vampire) et je brodais autour au fur et à mesure… mais maintenant je sais parfaitement où tout cela va mener ! et j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'arriver au moment critique ! **

**Un petit chapitre que celui-ci, mais la suite ne va pas tarder.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Allongée dans l'eau chaude et délassante du bain, je me concentrais sur l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais, essayant de pas penser à quoique ce soit de fâcheux pour ma santé…

Evidemment, cette salle de bain n'avait rien d'ordinaire. J'étais chez les Cullen....

Je me prélassais dans une grande baignoire, qui pouvait sûrement accueillir confortablement 2 personnes… je sentis mes joues devenir cuisantes en imaginant fugacement qui pourrait bien me tenir compagnie là dedans… Reprenant mes esprits, je m'efforçais à nouveau de me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

La baignoire était légèrement surélevée par rapport au reste de la pièce, posée sur une sorte d'estrade de bois clair. Un porte serviette en bois flotté, véritable sculpture, occupait une bonne partie de la pièce, face à un gigantesque miroir qui permettait de se voir en pied. Deux vasques de pierre blanche aux robinets élégants et aux allures de fontaine, trônaient près de la porte qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce, face à la baignoire. Le sol en dehors de l'estrade était composé de dalle de pierre blanche comme les vasques.

Une lumière douce et chaude rayonnait du plafond de couleur beige, rappelant la teinte chaleureuse du bois. Des bougies avaient été placées ça et là sur des étagères de bois et des rangements. Tout incitait à la détente et à une délicieuse relaxation.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de sonder le gouffre dans ma poitrine. Il était toujours là…

Et j'avais l'horrible l'impression d'être un funambule en équilibre précaire sur une fine corde au dessus du néant obscure de cet abysse. Et comme n'importe quel spectateur d'un numéro de cirque, je me demandais quand j'allais perdre le contrôle et basculer dans le vide.

J'inspirais un grand coup.

Je commençais à croire que je me complaisais dans le désespoir… J'avais tellement honte de causer autant de soucis et de problèmes à tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi ! Je n'étais vraiment bonne qu'à ça !

Lentement je m'immergeais complètement dans l'eau du bain, tachant vainement d'échapper au sentiment de culpabilité qui me tordait l'estomac. Sous l'eau, loin des angoisses de ma terrifiante expérience en mer, je me coupais du monde. Je pouvais même percevoir les battements de mon cœur que j'avais planifié de faire disparaître pour de bon, et qui me rappelait ostensiblement mon échec et ma condition de mortelle.

Je retrouvais cependant petit à petit mon calme.

J'étais étonnée de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps sous l'eau sans ressentir la douloureuse asphyxie qui un peu plus tôt m'avait comme broyé les poumons. Le souvenir de la panique éprouvée lors de ma noyade avortée me fit frémir, mais je gardais le contrôle, m'obligeant à affronter cette angoisse et fermement l'étouffer.

Mais tandis que je savourais cette nouvelle et inédite maîtrise de moi-même, je sentis tout à coup deux mains glacées se resserrer comme des étaux sur chacun de mes bras et me tirer brutalement hors de l'eau et du calme que j'y avais trouvé de façon inespérée.

Le visage tourmenté d'Edward m'apparut.


	16. Chapter 15

Je n'avais fait que deviner ses traits dans la pénombre de la plage, mais en cet instant grisant, il m'était parfaitement visible, éclatant de beauté… une beauté ténébreuse dont j'avais chéri le souvenir, mais que ma piètre mémoire avait passablement sous estimée.

J'étais tétanisée, subjuguée…éblouie.

Malgré la mine lugubre qu'il affichait, sa bouche crispée annonçant clairement le sentiment de colère …de haine ?... que je lui inspirais et qui signait mon arrêt de mort plus sûrement qu'un plongeon d'une falaise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, de me délecter une dernière fois du nectar de sa perfection… Il m'avait tant manqué… j'avais tant besoin de lui !

Mais à peine m'avait-il tiré hors de l'eau qu'il brisa sans pitié ces ultimes et savoureux instants de contemplation :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'écria-t-il, visiblement bien plus en colère que je ne l'avais imaginé…

Ce qui me perturba le plus cependant, c'est la panique intense que je percevais dans son regard braqué sur moi. Je détournais mes yeux, m'arrachant volontairement à l'emprise de sa beauté, mal à l'aise.

- « Je t'interdis… tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de te faire du mal ! » rugit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise en un sanglot dénué de larme.

Sa peur était palpable, aussi je retins un commentaire acerbe sur ce qu'il avait ou non le droit de m'interdire. Je ne comprenais pas l'intensité de sa réaction. Qu'il ait eu peur de se sentir responsable de ma mort sur la falaise, je pouvais parfaitement l'appréhender. Mais j'étais saine et sauve, toujours humaine comme il l'exigeait, alors pourquoi cet affolement ?

- « Tu n'as pas le droit … » commença-t-il en baissant la tête, s'exprimant d'une voix où perçait une tristesse et une amertume déchirante, « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça … »

J'étais complètement perdue. Toujours prisonnière de ses mains crispées douloureusement sur mes bras, je murmurais prudemment :

- « Pas le droit de faire …quoi ?... »

Edward releva son visage et me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, me jetant un regard noir insondable qui me fit frémir.

- « Essaye encore une fois de ...mettre fin à tes jours et je … je… »

Sa colère l'étouffait.

- « Et tu quoi ? » fis je en lui renvoyant brusquement son regard noir.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer intensément. Je savais qu'il tentait vainement de sonder mon esprit. Il avait soudain l'air aussi perdu que moi auparavant.

- « Lâche moi Edward, tu me fais mal ! » dis-je, trouvant le courage de grogner ces quelques mots.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, j'ajoutais fermement :

- « Je n'ai jamais essayé de mettre fin à mes jours … je voulais… je voulais juste devenir comme toi… » ma voix avait finalement déraillée, devenant un murmure sur cet aveu.

- « Ah oui ? le …suicide… était exclu ? » fit-il sèchement en crachant le mot tabou, « le saut depuis une falaise, et maintenant une tentative volontaire de noyade… c'est une nouvelle façon de prendre soin de sa personne chez les humains peut-être? » acheva-t-il d'un ton sarcastique blessant.

Je le regardais abasourdie, comprenant soudain la méprise.

- « Je n'essayais pas de me noyer enfin ! Je me détendais dans l'eau du bain comme ta mère m'a encouragé à le faire, c'est tout ! » m'exclamais-je exaspérée. « Lâche moi maintenant ! Tu es ridicule !»

Je ne l'eus pas cru possible, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

- « Ridicule ?? » souffla-t-il toujours aussi sèchement. « Alice t'as vu sauté de la falaise dans une de ses visions ! » cria-t-il.

- « Oui, mais j'attendais que Carlisle arrive pour qu'il me transforme comme je le lui avais demandé ! Je ne cherchais pas à me …suicider ! » m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

J'étais franchement en colère désormais. Et il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché. Je me tortillais comme je pus pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il me libère, mais il me secoua légèrement et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, raffermissant un peu plus sa prise sur mes bras.

- « Non Bella… »murmura-t-il plein d'amertume « Alice t'a vu sauter de cette maudite falaise alors qu'aucun de nous n'était présent… Carlisle m'a prévenu, je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille, et cette vision… cauchemardesque… s'est imposée à Alice quelques heures après… »

Il me regarda soudain avec une tristesse infinie. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Je voulais sauter de la falaise pour devenir vampire _voilà tout_ !

Jamais je n'aurais …jamais …

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer à mesure que le souvenir de mon désespoir refaisait surface.

« Bella… » murmura doucement Edward, comprenant vraisemblablement que je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur du drame qui s'était joué le soir même, percevant ma prise de conscience et l'immense désarroi dans lequel elle me plongeait.

« Non… » soufflais-je « Je ne …Je ne voulais pas … »

L'horreur due se peindre sur mes traits tandis que je réalisais avec effarement que j'avais failli abandonner Charlie et Renée de la pire façon qui soit, et non par accident, mais volontairement.

Edward me serra soudain tendrement dans ses bras, penché au dessus du bain.

« Pardonne moi… »murmura-t-il avec douceur, « pardonne-moi …c'est ma faute » répéta-t-il d'une voix où perçait une souffrance insupportable.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, savourant la fraicheur de la peau du creux de son épaule, tandis que des sanglots silencieux me secouaient. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui…non…je devais être forte. Mais l'intense soulagement de me retrouver dans ses bras eu raison de tous les barrages que je tentais d'ériger pour empêcher mes larmes de couler à flot.

Nous restâmes ainsi un temps indéfinissable. Mes larmes finirent par se tarir. Une de ses mains caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Mon être tout entier était focalisé sur cette sensation, sur les frissons qu'elle provoquait. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi indéfiniment. Mais Edward finit par rompre le contact.

Hébétée par le chagrin, je pris cependant brusquement conscience que j'étais assise dans la baignoire, ma poitrine pointant ostensiblement hors de l'eau… face à Edward ! Je me sentis instantanément rougir probablement comme jamais auparavant bien que je n'eu pas de miroir sous la main pour confirmer mon impression…

L'expression d'Edward lorsqu'il réalisa l'origine de mon brusque changement d'état, me permit enfin de réagir et de me plonger vivement dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Bien qu'il paraisse aussi embarrassé que moi, il n'avait pas détourné son regard brûlant. Je fuyais le perçant de ses yeux d'ambre, en perdant les miens dans la contemplation soudain passionnante des bulles de savon qui surnageaient paresseusement à la surface de l'eau.

Je surpris cependant un bref et timide sourire en coin effleurer ses lèvres, ombre de celui qu'il affichait autrefois lorsqu'il se moquait tendrement de moi. J'avais soudain très chaud, et l'eau du bain n'y était pas pour grand-chose…

« Pardonne moi… » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

A mon grand désarroi il se leva vivement et s'éloigna vers la porte. Il s'arrêta cependant juste devant l'une des vasques, et s'y appuya en se passant la main sur le visage, visiblement las... et troublé ? L'odeur de mon sang n'avait donc pas cessé de le tourmenter…

Il inspira profondément, soupira et ramassa un plateau posé en équilibre sur le bord du meuble près de la porte.

« Tiens, j'étais chargé de t'amener ça … mais comme tu ne répondais pas lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte…» fit-il en me présentant un tas de victuailles diverses et variées entassées sur le plateau. « Mange, tu dois reprendre des forces. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, je peux… » commençais-je

« Bella … » m'interrompit-il d'un ton menaçant, sa voix de ténor vibrant délicieusement.

Devant ce regard inquisiteur, je m'avouais vaincue.

« Très bien … » soupirais-je

Je pris une pomme, et mordis dedans un petit bouchée.

Il s'assit près de moi au pied de la baignoire, et appuya sa tête sur le rebord. Il me contemplait fixement, immobile telle une statue d'albâtre, ses yeux braqués sur moi ... regard insondable. Mal à l'aise, j'avalais avec difficulté mon bout de pomme.

« Quoi ? » fis-je en lui renvoyant son regard.

« Je reste pour m'assurer que tu manges autant qu'il le faut. » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et arrachais un autre morceau du fruit avant de m'appuyer à mon tour sur le bord de la baignoire, ma tête calée au creux de mon coude, nos visages face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je le contemplais, oubliant de mâcher…

« Bella » fit-il à nouveau de sa voix chaude, me rappelant à l'ordre.

« moui… » fis-je un brin excédée, et gênée qu'il est surpris mon _éblouissement_.

Je parvins tant bien que mal à avaler cet apport nécessaire de sucre. Et retournais avidement à la contemplation de son visage.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les braquer à nouveau sur moi, son esprit s'égarant dans des limbes inaccessibles. Je frémis, et aspirait soudain à posséder son talent de lire dans les pensées.

Je voulais savoir.

Je ne souhaitais pas rompre cet instant paisible. Mais bien des questions restaient en suspend …et je ressentais un besoin pressant d'éclaircir les choses... même si cela devait précipiter mon malheur.

Après un silence pesant, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et m'éclaircie la voix. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Quelque chose de trivial pour entamer les plus délicates...

« Comment … comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas tombée sur …enfin je veux dire…je ne m'attendais pas à tomber dans l'océan… »

J'interrompis mon discours maladroit en surprenant le chagrin qui irradiait de son expression. Oh bravo Bella, c'était vraiment anodin comme question ça ... me sermonais-je intérieurement. Après un bref silence, il répondit tout bas la mâchoire crispée:

« Je n'ai pas réussi à te rejoindre à temps pour t'empêcher de plonger dans le vide… » sa voix se brisa, puis il reprit d'un ton grave « Alors j'ai sauté juste après toi en prenant appuie sur le bord de la falaise…et je suis parvenu à y mettre suffisamment de force pour faire dévier ta chute en te percutant en …vol… »

Il évita mon regard, perdu dans l'examen de ses mains nouées sur ses genoux. Je fondais devant son désarroi évident, même si je refusais de penser à l'origine de ce malaise.

« Je suis désolée… mais je ne suis pas désolée ! » bafouillais-je brusquement, échouant à m'exprimer d'un ton ferme.

Il ricana doucement mais très brièvement. Son regard se voila et s'assombrit. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en une moue transpirant toujours cette amertume désolante. Il avait parfaitement compris que je faisais allusion à ma volonté de devenir comme lui, et à cette pathétique tentative de parvenir à mes fins.

Un silence oppressant s'installa de nouveau. Derrière ses traits durs, je devinais avec angoisse la colère qui l'habitait. Le gouffre dans ma poitrine fit résonner un écho lugubre, comme un glas annonçant mon trépas imminent.

J'avais terriblement envie de le toucher, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, de caresser tendrement son visage adoré, savourant le velouté de sa peau glacée, pour tenter de l'imprégner de mon amour … ce douloureux et intense sentiment qui manquait m'étouffer à chaque instant de son mutisme effrayant.

Je fixais ses lèvres et rêvais d'y poser les miennes…

Mais la dure réalité s'imposa de nouveau à moi.

« Tu ne voulais pas que Carlisle vienne… » soufflais-je douloureusement, d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur, mais qui parut seulement plaintif à mes oreilles… tel un gémissement de souffrance ...


	17. Chapter 16

Edward soupira. Je l'exaspérais, assurément.

- « Non…je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne pour te …transformer. Quand il m'a fait part de ton intention, et de l'ultimatum que tu lui avais posé … » il me jeta un regard noir emprunt de douleur et reprit « Je lui ai demandé de ne rien faire. J'étais persuadé que si personne ne venait à toi, tu ne sauterais pas… sans la vision d'Alice… »

Il prit soudain sa tête entre ses mains, et dit d'une voix étranglée :

- « J'ai été stupide… J'ai … J'ai gravement sous-estimé… l'attachement… que tu avais pour moi…je pensais qu'il faudrait juste du temps pour que …tu m'oublies. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que moi pour souffrir autant… »

Lorsqu'il releva à nouveau son visage vers le mien, il le découvrit à nouveau inondé de larmes. Ma lèvre trembla sous l'effet de la colère et de mon incommensurable chagrin.

- « Et tu souffrais de quoi au juste Edward Cullen ? » demandais-je sarcastique. Un sentiment amer me nouait l'estomac. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'avais puérilement envie de le faire souffrir…de lui faire comprendre combien son abandon m'avait affecté …et ce, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Je le vis ciller.

Je poursuivis sur le même ton, impitoyable :

- «de la culpabilité de m'abandonner derrière toi en tirant un trait sur ce que _Je_ croyais être de l'amour peut-être ? ou de la culpabilité de piétiner brutalement tout ce que _Je_ pensais que nous vivions tous les 2 ? ou encore de celle de m'arracher à l'aide de quelques mots la seule véritable raison que j'avais de vivre ? …Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas me remettre assez vite à ton goût de …de … »

Je repris avec difficulté mon souffle entre deux sanglots. J'étais détestable. Je me dégoutais. Mais j'avais ouvert les vannes, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, pas même pour prendre la mesure de l'air horrifié qu'il affichait.

L'ultime question me brûla alors les lèvres :

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné de cette manière ? » murmurais-je tandis que mes pathétiques sanglots repartaient de plus bel. « Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu me rejettes de la sorte ?...même si ça doit me briser, dis le moi je t'en supplie ! »

C'était la fin. Je me condamnais irrémédiablement. Je le méritais de toute façon...

Il allait me rejeter une nouvelle fois…une dernière fois.

Comme si la rupture précédente ne m'avait pas suffit, je réclamais bêtement qu'il m'arrache à nouveau le cœur et creuse encore plus profondément - si c'était possible - le gouffre dans ma poitrine.

L'agneau aussi était maso à n'en pas douter…

Nos regards se mêlèrent avec intensité. La tension entre nous semblait palpable, à tel point que j'avais l'impression que je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour en arracher le voile qui nous étouffait.

Je ne respirais plus, mes paupières écarquillées laissaient mes yeux s'emplir de larmes et me brouiller la vue, déformant le visage d'Edward, m'empêchant de voir clairement son expression. Du peu que je pouvais distinguer, il avait l'air plus malheureux que jamais, mais aussi plus calme…comme résolu…résolu à m'achever ?

Et puis simplement, tendrement, dans un souffle à peine audible, tout en capturant mon regard, il brisa ce lourd silence en faisant voler jusqu'à moi un doux et grave murmure :

- « Je t'aime… »

Il tendit la main vers mon visage, hésitant, puis se mit à effleurer ma joue du bout de ses doigts glacés. Je ne bougeais pas.

J'étais pétrifiée.

Mon cœur avait forcément cessé de battre.

Un maelström d'émotions me submergea, me faisant perdre tout discernement… impossible de savoir si j'allais exulter, pleurer de joie ou de colère, me laisser emporter par le ressentiment, les regrets, ou bien l'espoir, la peur de l'avenir ou l'angoisse du passé…tout se mêlait en moi comme une tempête tropicale brusque et violente, ravageant tout mon être sur son passage.

Tout cela en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Edward me fixait en silence, le regard perdu derrière une expression indéchiffrable. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher d'y voir une tendresse infinie. J'aurais pu lui sauter au cou, oui même dans la tenue d'Eve dans laquelle je me trouvais, mais je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait, que la frontière entre le rêve et le cauchemar était bien trop floue…

Qu'il m'aime ne l'avait pas empêché de me quitter…

Je fermais mes yeux un bref instant avant de laisser libre cours à ce qui me consumait intérieurement :

- « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? …Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille si tu m'aimes ? » soufflais-je d'une voix plaintive.

Une expression de douleur traversa les traits d'Edward. J'avais l'impression de le torturer, de remuer délibérément un couteau dans une plaie profonde. Je tremblais malgré l'eau chaude dans laquelle je marinais toujours.

- « Je voulais te protéger …de moi… de ma famille, des monstres que nous sommes ! Je ne pouvais plus tolérer les risques que tu prenais en nous côtoyant...que je te faisais prendre égoïstement ! » avoua-t-il d'une voix faible, les traits tendus. « Pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie humaine, t'épanouir dans ton monde loin de l'obscurité du mien…Pour ton bien. »

Je serrais les dents et mes poings jusqu'à me faire mal. Je ne pouvais plus contenir toute la douleur, tout le désespoir accumulé depuis des mois à la suite de cette stupide présomption…

Le barrage céda à nouveau :

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » m'exclamais-je

Edward sursauta, et fronça ses sourcils, assombrissant son regard.

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider de ça tout seul !! » m'emportais-je un peu plus, ma voix montant dans les aigus.

Voilà que la folle devenait hystérique… Mes larmes continuaient toujours de couler, je n'y prêtais plus attention.

- « J'ai été vers toi en toute connaissance de cause Edward ! tu n'avais … »

- « Non Bella » m'interrompit-il sèchement « tu ne mesurais pas pleinement le danger que je représentais pour toi ! Tu n'as jamais pu !»

Il se leva vivement et posa sur moi son regard sévère.

- « Tu n'as jamais ressenti la soif avide du sang Bella ! » gronda-t-il. « Tu n'as jamais pu éprouver cet appétit démoniaque qui vient de façon sordide se mêler au désir que j'éprouve pour toi ! et s'il n'y avait que ça … Tu n'as jamais eu à faire aux pouvoirs implacables des Volturi, et à leur dons ravageurs ! Je ne peux pas te protéger de tout cela !! C'est impossible ! » finit-il par crier.

Nous y étions. Une vive décharge de souffrance me traversa le corps…Il allait à nouveau m'abandonner…et savoir qu'il m'aimait malgré tout ne serait pas d'un grand réconfort, au contraire… Je ne trouvais pas mes mots, trop effrayée à l'idée de compromettre irrémédiablement tout espoir de le faire revenir sur sa détestable décision.

- « Je dois te laisser. » Déclara-t-il abruptement. « Tu dois te reposer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de discuter de tout ça maintenant. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave, évitant mon air hagard, choqué.

Il me tourna le dos sans que j'ai pu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Et il disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

Je tiquais brusquement, comme si on venait de me pincer.

Non… je n'étais pas effondrée.

J'avais horriblement mal, j'étais terrifiée, mais j'étais vivante comme jamais depuis ces derniers mois ! Je m'accrochais à l'espoir et à ma rage de vaincre les peurs qui le maintenaient toujours loin de moi malgré notre amour… cet amour avoué comme à regret, mais avoué quand même ! Je n'avais pas inventé notre couple dans l'union. Je n'avais pas rêvé ses tendres sentiments à mon égard. Je n'avais tout compte fait pas été rejetée par l'être qui avait illuminé ma vie avec une intensité prodigieuse. Cette certitude exaltante était un remède qui mettait mes plaies à vif.

Cela n'avait pas de prix. Je devais tout faire pour le préserver.

Je me levais vivement à mon tour. Je sortis du bain maladroitement, manquant tomber de l'estrade en attrapant la première serviette à portée de ma main sur la sculpture de bois flotté. Et je criais à pleins poumons :

- « EDWARD CULLEN !! Reviens ici tout de suite !! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »


	18. Chapter 17

J'étais parvenu sur le palier de l'escalier sans glisser sur le sol que je détrempais.

Silence de mort.

Je reconnus la porte de sa chambre juste en face, et m'y dirigeais d'un pas que je voulais assuré, mais qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à me duper moi-même sur ma prétendue soudaine confiance en moi.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, sans frapper, en un geste théâtral plein d'audace et de colère. Je devais paraître parfaitement ridicule…et dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement rougi de mon emportement. Mais mon objectif était beaucoup trop crucial pour que je laisse ce genre de considérations étouffer ma détermination.

La pénombre régnait dans la chambre, éclairée uniquement par le flot de lumière que se déversait depuis le couloir par la porte que j'avais ouverte.

Mon regard se perdit dans les ombres de cette pièce autrefois familière, à la recherche de sa divine silhouette. Le silence et la demi obscurité eurent raison de mon premier élan de révolte, et c'est dans un murmure suppliant que j'appelais le vampire de ma vie :

- « Edward ?... »

Silence. Pourtant je savais qu'il était là tapis dans l'ombre. Je scrutais intensément la pièce à mesure que ma vue s'accommodait de la faible luminosité. Oui il était là … Assis sur le rebord du divan, sa silhouette courbée en avant, la tête à nouveau prisonnière de ses mains. Je ne distinguais pas son visage.

J'inspirais profondément.

- « Pourquoi me fuis tu ? » demandais-je d'un ton grave. « n'ai-je même pas le droit d'émettre des objections ? de faire connaître mon point de vue sur une décision qui bouleverse autant ma vie ?... quoique tu en dises tu ne peux pas décider de ça tout seul Edward… »

- « Bella…certaines choses…sont hors de portée de ta compréhension …tu ne peux… »commença-t-il d'un ton las.

- « Mais ça n'a aucune importance que je ne mesure pas à quel point tu _pourrais_ être dangereux pour moi ! » m'exclamais-je excédée. « Ne comprends tu pas que c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière ? Tu ne peux pas effacer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi…jamais… »

Ma voix s'éteignit sur un accent rauque d'émotion.

Il tourna son visage vers moi. Bien que je ne distinguais pas nettement ses traits, je vis ses yeux s'agrandir un bref instant. Etait-il pris au dépourvu face à mon entêtement ? Il est vrai qu'habituellement j'étais plutôt quelqu'un de réservé, voir d'effacé…mais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui et la situation dans laquelle il nous avait mis n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, et détourna son regard.

- « Je suis désolé Bella, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter de ça, crois moi. »

dit-il d'une voix grave.

Résolue comme jamais à ne pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement, je m'avançais un peu plus vers lui, les poings sur les hanches pour marquer un peu plus ma détermination, et surtout pour empêcher mes mains de trembler.

- « Je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de te défiler ou de me raconter à nouveau des mensonges Edward ! » m'exclamais-je.

Je commençais à mal contrôler les trémolos dans ma voix, signe évident que le stress et l'angoisse allait bientôt reprendre le dessus. Je devais faire vite, comme on arrache un pansement d'un coup sec.

- « Bella… »

- « Non Edward, laisse moi finir ! » le coupais-je, « Je … je refuse catégoriquement que tu me quittes sous le prétexte fallacieux que tu mets ma vie en danger ! parce que ...parce que de toute façon je ne donne pas cher de mon existence si tu t'obstines à vivre loin de moi ! »

C'était un odieux sous entendu, presque du chantage …mais qu'importe, j'étais prête à tout…

Edward soupira doucement, et la tête basse il répondit d'une voix rauque, de ce timbre chaud qui faisait naître un agréable frisson sur ma nuque:

- « Bella, rassures toi je ne te quitterais plus »

Je cessais de respirer.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour retenir mon cœur qui faisait des bons démentiels là où j'avais l'habitude de sentir le néant terrifiant du gouffre…et accessoirement pour retenir la serviette de bain mal ajustée que je sentais glisser petit à petit.

- « Je ne commettrais pas 2 fois la même erreur. » poursuivit Edward. « Tu m'as amplement prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il vaut mieux que je reste dans les parages pour prévenir…tes accrobaties… » sa voix douce s'éteignit dans un murmure avant de reprendre sur un ton artificiellement plus enjoué, légèrement moqueur, qui masquait mal un certain malaise :

- « Maintenant si tu voulais bien me faciliter un peu les choses en … exhibant un peu moins tes charmes … ça m'aiderait à conserver mes esprits et un brin de discernement… tu as beau sous estimée de façon grotesque ton pouvoir de séduction sur moi, je n'en reste pas moins un homme dans ces moments là…»

Je devinais sans mal le timide sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres voluptueuses…

Je me sentis devenir rouge comme une pivoine… Je pris brusquement conscience de la taille fort réduite de la serviette qui peinait à dissimuler le haut de mes cuisses.

Une tension bien différente émergea entre nous, exacerbant insidieusement et délicieusement la chaleur trop longtemps oubliée du désir …mon souffle s'accéléra tandis que mon embarra me réduisait au silence. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais savourer le plus possible ces décharges de frissons qui faisaient vibrer mon corps éprouvé.

Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil lui non plus…de cette immobilité parfaite qui me rappelait sans égard sa condition de vampire.

Il m'avait affirmer sans détour qu'il resterait auprès de moi…. pas qu'il le ferait comme autrefois, ni même qu'il avait l'intention de faire de moi sa compagne dans l'éternité.

Je devais agir. Faire un pas. Pousser mon dérisoire avantage auquel j'avais (il voyait clair) beaucoup de mal à croire.

Je desserrais l'étreinte de mes propres bras, maintenant d'une main tremblante le nœud qui retenait la serviette sur ma poitrine.

- « Ne me laisse plus jamais …» chuchotais-je d'une voix que j'espérais sensuelle.

- « Bella… » murmura-t-il tout bas, la voix brisée par l'émotion …et l'indécision ? Je m'engouffrais dans la brèche.

- « Plus jamais … » soufflais-je à nouveau un ton plus bas.

Je l'entendis émettre un râle… de colère ? de frustration ? de désespoir ? Comment savoir alors que je luttais moi-même pour démêler les sentiments et les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi, indisciplinés et sauvages.

Ma mémoire me fit parvenir de façon étrangement nette quelques vers que j'avais lu peu de temps auparavant dans un vieux recueil poussiéreux appartenant à ma mère. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'entendis les prononcer tout bas, savourant l'ardent mélange de douceur et de violent désespoir :

- « Je suis le prisonnier d'un sortilège, il suffit d'un mot pour ouvrir mon piège….Cède à l'amour qui me tourmente, Toi qui a pris mon cœur… *»

En un instant, typiquement vampirique, Edward était devant moi, tenant dans sa main glacée le poignet de mon bras libre, et me fixant de son regard brillant et intense.

Mon cœur eu un sursaut désordonné, et j'eus brusquement la sensation que des braises couvaient en moi et répandaient leur chaleur étourdissante.

Il se pencha lentement vers moi. J'étais persuadée qu'il le faisait délibérément pour apprécier les saccades de plus en plus erratiques de mon cœur à mesure qu'il approchait son divin visage du mien. Son souffle caressa la peau de ma nuque tandis que ses lèvres murmuraient suavement à mes oreilles d'autres vers du même poème :

- « Que le grand vent qui passe aille te dire toute ma ferveur et tout mon désir …Cède à l'amour qui me tourmente, Toi qui a pris mon cœur… * »

Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma nuque et les perdit dans mes cheveux humides, tout en inspirant profondément comme s'il appréciait le parfum qui s'en dégageait. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air…ma respiration s'accéléra et devint bruyante.

- « Bella... » murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres flirtaient avec le lobe de mon oreille. J'étais heureuse de la pénombre ambiante qui, j'osais futilement l'espérer, dissimulait même aux yeux d'un vampire le feu qui embrasait mes joues et désormais tout mon être semblait-il…

- « Je t'aime… » parvins-je à souffler avec toute l'intensité de mon amour et de mon désir.

Edward libéra mon poignet et referma brusquement et fermement son bras sur ma taille, puis dans un élan presque violent il me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi.

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Son corps tout entier embrassa le mien, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte passionnée.

J'étais plus que jamais consciente du galbe et de la fermeté de ses muscles, de la fraicheur de sa peau, de la douceur de ses lèvres qui parcouraient fébrilement ma gorge … J'avais la sensation que la moindre fibre de mon corps cherchait à la fois à attiser et assouvir le désir étourdissant que faisait naitre Edward d'un simple souffle, d'un simple râle de plaisir…

Je me consumais…

Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi, et mue par le besoin impératif de laisser le moins d'espace possible entre nos 2 corps étroitement enlacés, je remontais ma jambe contre sa taille. Sa main quitta ma chevelure pour se poser sur mon genoux, contact glacé qui m'embrasa un peu plus encore. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma cuisse, simple et délicat effleurement remontant jusqu'à ma taille, à laquelle il s'agrippa pour raffermir sa prise sur moi.

Il provoqua ainsi une décharge intense et grisante de désir, presque douloureuse.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement qu'il étouffa brusquement en s'emparant avidement de mes lèvres.

Je sentais dans ce baiser toute l'intensité de son propre désir, de son amour, et de ses peurs…Je ne voulais pas que cela cesse…que ses instincts sanglants se rappellent à lui cruellement…mais je ne pouvais tempérer la réaction de mon corps.

Je répondis sans retenu à la caresse fébrile de ses lèvres. Il gémit doucement, nos souffles rauques se mêlant intensément, exacerbant le plaisir d'avoir la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Sa main se mit à caresser avec insistance le haut de ma cuisse tandis qu'il plaquait un peu plus encore ses reins contre les miens. Je m'abandonnais complètement…le monde autour de nous avait complètement disparu.

Puis je sentis avec délice ses dernières retenues de prudence céder, et il approfondit son baiser comme jamais auparavant…

Je ne tenais debout que grâce au soutien du mur et des bras d'Edward. J'avais l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre j'allais perdre connaissance sous l'assaut prodigieux des sensations qui brûlaient mes dernières forces et faisait tourner ma tête de la façon la plus agréable qui soit…

Je suffoquais de plaisir…

Je savourais la caresse de nos lèvres jointes, celle de nos langues mêlées inextricablement…je goûtais à la saveur sucrée de son souffle erratique, tandis que mes mains étaient venues d'elles-mêmes tracer des sillons entre ses épaules et sur sa nuque. Dans un coin de mon esprit subjugué, je sentis la serviette de bain se dénouer et glisser légèrement sur ma poitrine, retenue uniquement par l'étreinte fusionnelle de nos corps enlacés.

Son baiser devint fiévreux, presque brutal …Je manquais d'air… Puis brusquement, les mains d'Edward se crispèrent, enfonçant ses doigts dans ma chair….et dans un rugissement déchirant il s'écarta vivement de moi, bondissant en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde à l'extrémité de sa chambre, trouvant refuge parmi les ombres les plus denses.

Le souffle coupé par la brusque tension que je sentais dans l'air, je m'effondrais lentement au sol, trop faible pour que mes jambes me soutiennent plus longtemps.

* extrait d'une chanson "toi qui a pris mon coeur" écrite par Boris Vian.


	19. Chapter 18

Je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Et davantage de temps encore pour reprendre mes esprits, trop accaparée que j'étais par le souvenir brûlant de cette étreinte d'une intensité inédite, et par l'avide frustration de la voir prématurément interrompue.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre bien entendu. Mais j'avais totalement perdu le contrôle, et j'avais entrainé Edward avec moi.

Il devait être très en colère contre moi; et mon inconscience face au danger qu'il représentait toujours, que je le veuille ou non, ne le mettrait certainement pas dans les meilleures dispositions vis-à-vis de notre potentielle futur vie de couple…

Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis par terre sous la fenêtre, les genoux repliés sous le menton, d'après la silhouette que je distinguais parmi les ombres.

Je me relevais péniblement, rajustant la serviette de bain autour de ma poitrine. Je me sentais vidée de toute énergie. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui et marquais une pause à environ 2 mètres de lui. Il ne réagit pas, et je pris cela pour une permission de me rapprocher un peu plus.

Lorsque je parvins à son niveau, je m'assis au sol derrière lui et doucement je pris son torse entre mes bras, reposant ma tête contre son dos. Nous restâmes ainsi un temps indéfinissable. Les battements de mon cœur retrouvèrent petit à petit un rythme normal, la tension avait disparue, laissant place à ce paisible réconfort de le savoir si proche de moi à nouveau.

Puis d'une voix calme, à peine plus qu'un murmure, Edward brisa le silence :

- « Je … je suis désolé. »

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être », répondis-je doucement.

- « J'ai cru si fort que je pourrais contrôler ma soif … »

- « Nous avons fait des progrès tu ne trouves pas ? » fis-je un rien taquine dans l'espoir d'atténuer son angoisse que je sentais monter.

- « Après avoir cru te perdre définitivement, j'ai eu l'impression que jamais ma soif ne pourrait avoir le dessus…je pensais que le désir si intense de te savoir en vie la ferait paraître même dérisoire… »

Il s'interrompit, mais je gardais le silence, resserrant mon étreinte.

- « Je me sens plus fort mais ce n'est pas encore ça…et tu ne m'as pas facilité les choses… » dit-il d'un ton grave mais sans reproche dans la voix.

Je rougis furieusement à ces mots.

Après une pause, il reprit dans un souffle douloureux:

- « Tu as cru si facilement à mes paroles … »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Puis je réalisais avec un terrible pincement au cœur, qu'il évoquait notre rupture. Je retins ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il reprit d'une voix tendre, brisée par l'émotion :

- « Toi aussi tu es coupable d'avoir sous estimé mon amour pour toi…Je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais si facilement….que tu croirais si facilement que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour toi… C'est ce que je voulais bien sur… que tu me crois… mais pas si aisément… »

- « Pardonne moi Edward, je me suis réveillée un peu tard…»

- « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt …quand tu as essayé volontairement de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou lorsque tu as commencé à jouer les 400 coups sur une moto sans même porter de casque … cela aurait dû m'alerter sur …ton désespoir… »

J'étais interloquée. Mais comment diable savait-il tout cela ?

- « Mais ..mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » fis-je d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Edward soupira, puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de mes bras pour se tourner vers moi.

- « Après le choc de notre séparation…J'ai découvert une nouvelle façon d'exploiter mes dons…Vampiriques. »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Je le dévisageais intensément bien que la pénombre ne me permit pas de distinguer nettement ses traits.

- « Disons que … je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lire dans ton esprit, par contre j'ai réussi sans le vouloir à ...émettre…mes pensées vers toi. Je ne contrôle d'ailleurs toujours pas ce nouvel aspect de mon pouvoir.»

- « Quoi ? »

Mais je comprenais très bien de quoi il parlait … ainsi je n'étais pas folle, du moins pas complètement…je n'avais pas imaginé sa mélodieuse voix résonner dans mon esprit stimulé par l'adrénaline !

- « Mais comment… »bafouillais-je, « Tu…tu me surveillais ? »

- « Pas directement. Alice a également affiné un peu son potentiel, et elle arrive parfois à visionner des choses quasi en temps réel. Pas très utile pour prévenir à temps une catastrophe, mais c'est par son intermédiaire que je pouvais voir in extremis que tu t'acharnais à ne pas tenir la promesse que tu m'avais faite… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que tu pouvais m'entendre. Ça m'a fait bizarre… »

- « Et à moi donc !! »m'exclamais-je « J'ai cru que je devenais folle ! mais j'en avais rien à faire dès l'instant que je pouvais savourer quelques notes de ta voix…c'est pour ça que j'étais si assidue à me mettre en danger, puisqu'il n'y avait que dans ces moments là que je pouvais t'entendre. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu faisais exprès de risquer ta vie rien que pour pouvoir m'entendre ?? » s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

Je rougis à nouveau. Je ne pourrais plus cacher ma folie à Edward. Et je redoutais son jugement.

- « Comme si tu n'attirais pas assez les ennuis comme ça ! » reprit-il d'un ton faussement désespéré.

- « Oui bon, je suis folle…on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! non ? »

Je souris dans l'espoir de tourner tout cela en dérision. Il baissa son visage en soupirant exagérément, puis il émit un doux ricanement. Mon sourire devint franc et s'agrandit :

- « ça t'apprendra à me sur-protéger … » déclarais-je solennellement.

Il m'attira soudain à lui, m'enlaçant tendrement de ses bras durs et glacés. Je sentis la caresse de ses lèvres sur mon front tandis que je me laissais aller avec délice contre lui.

- « En parlant de ça, il est grand temps que tu ailles te reposer ! »

- « Attend … » fis-je suppliante.

- « Je suis certain que tu ne tiens même pas debout ! »

- « Je n'en ai pas besoin puisque tu me soutiens … » marmonnais-je

- « Sois raisonnable Bella, au moins une fois aujourd'hui… » dit-il doucement.

- « Très bien… » soupirais-je à regret, puis brusquement je me raidis. Essayant vainement de me relever, m'arrachant avec peine des bras de mon vampire préféré je m'exclamais : « Mince ! Edward tu peux me dire où je peux trouver une serpillière ? j'ai mis de l'eau partout en sortant comme une furie de la salle de bain ! »

A mon grand désarroi, Edward éclata de rire. Cependant, même si c'était à mes dépends, je savourais ce rire avec une profonde reconnaissance. Oui tout était possible…tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.

- « Comment fais tu pour penser à ce genre de chose maintenant ? ça me dépasse ! ….Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » murmura-t-il un rire gentiment moqueur dans la voix.

- « un vampire ? »

Malheur ma pauvre Bella ! Comment peux tu avoir aussi peu de tact ? pensais-je instantanément, regrettant amèrement les mots qui venaient de m'échapper.

Je sentis Edward se raidir. La tension entre nous ressurgit brusquement. Je me serais giflée si je n'avais pas si peur de confirmer à Edward que j'étais folle à lier… Je me mordis la lèvre, et attendis avec une angoisse grandissante sa réaction.

- « Nous discuterons de ça une autre fois. Tu dois dormir maintenant. » dit-il d'une voix distante.

Je ne protestais pas. Je n'en avais plus la force de toute façon.

Edward se releva et je tentais de faire de même, tachant de ne pas me laisser aller au découragement. Mais à peine avais je réussi à me mettre sur un genou, que je fus prise d'un léger vertige. Edward me soutint immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras pour me soulever du sol.

- « C'est bon … » fis-je en rougissant.

- « Non…il semble évident que ça ne l'est pas. » me coupa-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

- « Attend s'il te plait Edward… »

Il s'arrêta et me fixa de son visage grave.

- « Est-ce que …est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? »

- « Il n'y a pas de lit ici Bella, Carlisle et Esmée te laisse leur chambre pour cette nuit. »

Je rougis un peu plus devant l'embarra qu'un tel geste faisait naître en moi.

- « Ton divan me convient très bien ! de toute façon dans l'état où je suis-je pourrais dormir par terre sans problème ! » dis-je précipitamment.

Comme il ne répondait pas, j'ajoutais en murmurant :

- « S'il te plait … »

- « Très bien » soupira-t-il.

Il fit demi tour et me déposa précautionneusement sur le divan qui trônait le long de la baie vitrée qui ornait l'Ouest de sa chambre. Il s'absenta une fraction de seconde et revint avec les bras chargés de couvertures ainsi qu'une grande chemise. Sans dire un mot, il m'aida à enfiler le vêtement que j'espérais être un des siens. Je me débarrassais de la serviette une fois tous les boutons noués, et je m'étendis lourdement sur le dos, à bout de force, et fermais les yeux instantanément. Il passa sa main sur mon front, avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser.

- « Dors bien Bella » murmura-t-il

- « Tu restes avec moi ? » m'enquis-je avec avidité.

- « Si tu veux »

Il étendit les couvertures sur moi, et s'assit par terre contre le divan. Il posa sa tête à côté de la mienne et me fixa de ce regard indéchiffrable et profond qui m'engloutissait dans les affres de l'incertitude.

Je basculais sur le flanc afin de rapprocher mon visage du sien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle enivrant se mêler au mien. Je me surpris moi-même en allant chercher ses lèvres, d'abord timidement puis, comme il répondait à mon baiser, avec plus d'intensité…

J'avais besoin d'être rassurée.

Il se pencha au dessus de moi et approfondit délicieusement l'étreinte de nos lèvres. Mais trop tôt à mon goût il s'écarta en douceur. Il caressa tendrement mon visage et murmura à nouveau.

- « Dors Bella »

Et je m'éteignis dans un souffle, à peine consciente de la douce et familière mélodie qu'il faisait résonner de sa voix chaude à mon oreille…


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée pour les délais qui s'allongent entre chaque chapitre… mais je suis vraiment débordée de boulot en ce moment … du coup difficile de trouver le temps et la motivation pour poursuivre ! mais je pense qu'au mois d'aout ça devrait aller mieux ! J'espère que vous apprécierez l'entrée en scène de Jacob, personnage que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et que j'aurais eu du mal à écarter complètement de l'histoire même si à bien des égards ça aurait été plus simple sans lui !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

Je m'éveillais le lendemain, à moins que mon lourd sommeil ait duré plus longtemps… J'avais l'impression de sortir du coma. En tous les cas, il faisait grand jour.

Edward n'était plus à mes côtés. Je ressentis une décharge au creux de mon estomac. Avais-je rêvé tout ce qui s'était déroulé la veille ? Rêve éprouvant…mais délicieux. Cependant il n'était pas nécessaire de me pincer pour me permettre d'appréhender la réalité : j'étais bien dans la chambre d'Edward, et je portais sa chemise qui gardait une trace délicate et suave de son odeur lorsque je humais le col.

Même si j'avais du mal à émerger parfaitement des bras de Morphée, je sentais que j'avais retrouvé une bonne partie de mes forces. Mon estomac se mit à grogner bruyamment, me rappelant qu'il faudrait songer à le remplir sans trop tarder si je voulais complètement récupérer.

Je me redressais sur le divan, appréciant au grand jour d'être à nouveau dans cette pièce qui ravivait tant de souvenirs et de perspectives d'avenir… J'avais du pain sur la planche…

J'avisais une pile soigneusement pliée de vêtements que je devinais être à mon intention. Je m'emparais du jean, du T-shirt blanc et du pull à grosses mailles d'un pâle vert amande, et filais d'un pas que je voulais vif vers la salle de bain mitoyenne de la chambre d'Edward. Pas un bruit ne régnait dans la maison, du moins pas qui fut audible pour une oreille humaine…

On avait laissé une trousse de toilette copieusement garnie à ma disposition. Etant donné la quantité de « trucs » de maquillage, je soupçonnais Alice d'avoir préparé tout cela…Ce qui signifiait probablement que toute la famille Cullen avait à nouveau emménagé à Forks ! J'étais aux anges… Je pris une rapide douche, me brossais les dents soigneusement et une fois habillée, je croisais un bref instant mon reflet dans le miroir. Cela faisait un bail que je ne m'étais pas examinée ainsi, et j'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt…je faisais peur à voir ! Mes joues s'étaient creusées, j'avais probablement perdu plus de poids que je l'imaginais. J'avais le teint plus pâle que jamais, cireux, qui exacerbait les cernes noirs soulignant mes yeux. A part la beauté, il ne me manquait rien de la panoplie du vampire ! Je mordis légèrement mes lèvres histoire de donner un peu de couleur à ce visage hagard, et ne pus qu'être satisfaite de voir que mon regard au moins avait repris vie.

Je descendis prudemment l'escalier qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée, lorsque je surpris des voix étouffées provenant de l'extérieur de la maison. La conversation semblait animée pour ne pas dire alarmante. Je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée, cherchant du regard quelqu'un dans le salon ou la cuisine, mais ne croisant personne. Par la porte d'entrée entrebâillée je parvins enfin à comprendre les invectives violentes qui fusaient sans discontinuées.

- « Libérer la tout de suite sales sangsues ou je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de vous ! » s'exclama avec colère…Jacob… Jacob était ici ?? Je parvins à contenir un élan de panique.

- « Je te dis qu'elle n'est pas prisonnière mais sous notre protection… » expliqua Edward en réprimant de façon évidente sa colère.

- « La belle affaire !! A qui tu veux faire croire ça maudit sang froid ! Tes appétits me dégoûtes ! » cracha Jacob.

- « Bella va bien, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! A moins que tu ne désires outrepasser un peu plus le pacte qui nous lie sale cabot !? » s'exclama hargneusement Rosalie.

- « Rien à faire de votre pacte à la noix !! C'est vous qui l'avez rompu en vous en prenant à Bella ! et si la blondasse me cause encore sur ce ton je me charge de le rendre caduque dans l'instant en lui broyant sa jolie p'tite gueule ! » répliqua Jacob en grognant.

J'entendis un grondement terrifiant qui me fit froid dans le dos, mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'attribuer à Rosalie… J'étais figée de stupeur en entendant pareille conversation. De quoi parlaient-ils ? comment se faisait-il que Jacob s'emporte de la sorte ? Je réalisais avec épouvante qu'il avait l'air de savoir _qui _les Cullen étaient vraiment… et comment savait-il que j'étais là ? et…

- « Calmez vous ! » fit Carlisle, sans vraiment hausser la voix, mais avec une autorité indéniable. « Jacob, s'il te plait, laisse nous le temps de t'expliquer la situation ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton raisonnable.

- « Je ne me laisserai pas embobiner par vos tours de sangsue ! Donnez moi Bella tout de suite ou… » cria Jacob.

- « Nous ne menaçons pas Bella abruti ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vu son prétendu ami lorsqu'elle a sauté dans le vide depuis une falaise … De toute façon elle ne sera pas plus en sécurité avec toi désormais ! » l'interrompit Edward en grondant d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Il était grand temps que je mette mon grain de sel car tout cela prenait une mauvaise tournure.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée d'un coup, et tombais nez à nez avec une bonne partie de la famille Cullen, et Jacob qui se tenait d'un air menaçant non loin du perron. Je notais l'absence d'Emmett et Jasper, ce qui semblait fâcheux dans de telles circonstances étant donné la capacité de ce dernier à calmer les foules en colère. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir bêtement.

- « Euh... Salut tout le monde! » bégayais-je pitoyablement.

Je tournais mon regard vers Jacob et fus un instant déstabilisée par ce que je vis... Jacob avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : il était indéniablement plus grand, avec une musculature nettement plus développée... et je me fis naivement la réflexion que les adolescents poussaient comme des mauvaises herbes !

Je recentrais mes esprits sur la situation présente. Jacob semblait m'examiner d'un air soucieux et bien plus sérieux que d'ordinaire.

- « Salut Jacob ! ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lançais-je d'un ton faussement enjoué, très mal imité.

Il sembla embarrassé un instant avant de répondre un peu sèchement :

« Salut Bella ! Je m'occupe de sauver tes miches figure toi ! »

Il lança un regard noir en direction d'Edward.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lançais-je alarmée.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander ça ! » s'exclama Jacob.

Le ton qu'il employait ne me plaisait pas. Avec impatience, je croisais les bras et m'avançais dehors pour me planter face à celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Edward se plaça instantanément juste à côté de moi, ce qui inexplicablement me contraria. A vrai dire tous les Cullen présents semblaient particulièrement tendus, et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir des éclairs fuser dans l'air autour de notre étrange groupe.

« Comme tu peux le constater, les Cullen sont de retour, et ils ont accepté de me recevoir » fis-je d'un ton distant, masquant avec difficulté le dégout que m'inspirait le fait de devoir mentir à Jacob.

« Oh dans ce cas je m'en veux d'interrompre vos mondanités" fit-il d'un ton sarcastique," mais pourrais tu me dire ce que tu fabriques avec ce… vampire qui t'a fait atrocement souffrir et mis dans tous tes états en t'abandonnant ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà pardonné à ce monstre tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? » siffla-t-il avec hargne, s'adressant davantage à Edward qui émit un grondement sourd menaçant en retour.

Je tiquais. Ainsi Jacob prenait désormais au sérieux les légendes Quileutes qu'il m'avait lui-même raconté ? Je pris conscience brusquement que j'avais retenu mon souffle. J'inspirais profondément et dis le plus calmement que je pus :

- « Jacob s'il te plait, tout cela ne te regarde pas … Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire. Crois moi, je sais ce que je fais.»

- « Que dalle ! Tu parles que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Pour aller te réfugiée dans un nid de sangsues il est certain que tu n'as plus toute ta tête ! »

Edward gronda à nouveau, tandis que Rosalie sifflait de rage. Du coin de l'œil, je surpris Carlisle retenir sa fille, avec Esmée qui semblait bouleversée, accrochée à son bras. Je remerciais silencieusement le patriarche de cette famille peu commune pour son tact. Alice quant à elle était nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur de la maison, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, affichant un air plus ennuyé qu'hostile. En croisant mon regard, elle me fit un bref clin d'œil avec son petit sourire en coin mutin. La voir relativement décontractée me rassura un peu… pas de vision de catastrophe en perspective… pour le moment !

- « Tu représentes une menace bien plus tangible pour Bella maintenant ! Aussi je te pris de ne plus t'approcher d'elle désormais ! » souffla Edward d'un ton glacial.

Jacob grogna et fut parcourue de violents frissons. Edward se rapprocha un peu plus et s'interposa entre moi et Jacob.

- « Bella doit retourner auprès de son père ! » cria Jacob, « et je me charge de la conduire en sécurité chez elle…immédiatement ! »

- "C'est hors de question !" explosa Edward.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon amour aussi en colère ... à part peut-etre hier soir au pied de la falaise...

Les regards que Jacob et Edward échangaient étaient meurtriers… j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre à tout moment. Mon regard aussi s'était probablement assombri car cette conversation commençait sérieusement à mettre mes nerfs à vif…

« ça suffit vous 2 ! arrêter ça maintenant ! vous êtes ridicules ! » m'exclamais-je excédée. Je fis un pas pour me mettre entre ces 2 têtes de mule, mais Edward m'en empêcha en se plaçant à nouveau devant moi, tandis que Jacob…montrait les dents !

« Va-t-en avant de ne plus te contrôler Cabot ! Bella est très bien là où elle est.» cracha Edward.

« Parle pour toi le soiffard de sang ! Bella vient avec moi et s'il le faut je l'arracherais à ta carcasse démembrée ! »

J'étais sidérée et terriblement attristée par l'intensité de l'animosité que je sentais entre eux, et j'avais peur que l'origine du problème vienne des sentiments que Jacob croyait éprouver pour moi…Cependant, je ne comprenais pas qu'Edward le considère comme une menace. Toute chamboulée que j'étais par cette situation tendue à l'extrême, cela ne m'empêcha pas d'éprouver à mon tour une colère sourde à leur encontre, j'écartais Edward d'un coup de coude et sentis presque de la fumée me sortir des oreilles :

« EH !! » criais-je pour être certaine d'avoir leur attention. Cela sembla porter ces fruits puisqu'enfin ils daignèrent me jeter un regard. « Je suis là au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !! et je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire sur ce que je vais faire ou non ! » je repris mon souffle mais ne leur laissait pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Non mais c'est pas croyable cette manie de toujours vouloir m'imposer une voix à suivre ! Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire. Et je reste chez les Cullen un point c'est tout. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la push maintenant Jacob. Je passerai te voir plus tard si tu veux bien prendre la peine de répondre à mes appels ! »

J'étais vraiment remontée. Et blessée. Pourquoi Jacob s'emportait-il de cette façon ? Surtout après les jours de silence radio qu'il m'avait imposé à mon plus grand désarroi…

Je croisais son regard sombre, et j'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque je surpris l'intensité de son ressentiment transparaitre dans ses yeux noir… mais ce qui me fit mal presque physiquement, c'est la peine qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, du moins pas à l'amie que j'espérais toujours représenter pour lui.

Puis soudain Jacob se mit à trembler de la tête au pied en poussant un grondement de rage. Je frémis. J'avais peur ? Edward réagit aussitôt en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras et en m'éloignant d'un bond pour atterrir près de la porte d'entrée et du reste de la famille Cullen. Un peu désorientée, je ne comprenais toujours pas ces réactions exacerbées, et la peur me gagna franchement quand je vis la famille Cullen se mettre en position d'attaque. Affolée et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, je braquais mon regard vers Jacob et sous mes yeux ébahis, je le vis se contorsionner et finalement se métamorphoser …en Loup !


	21. Chapter 20

J'aurais dû m'en douter… J'aurais dû y songer… et ne pas me focaliser aveuglément sur mes vampires, en occultant complètement l'autre pendant de l'histoire des Quileutes… comment ne pas envisager ce lien mystérieux entre les loups et les Quileutes quand j'avais parfaitement assimilé le fait que les vampires étaient bel et bien réels ? Ma sottise dépassait mon entendement…logique ! mais … pourquoi Jacob ? pourquoi fallait-il que parmi les êtres que je chérissais le plus, autant soient des « monstres » de légendes dont le genre humain ne pouvait même pas concevoir de prendre au sérieux l'existence ? Allais-je bientôt apprendre que mes parents étaient en réalité les souverains du royaume des fées ou des elfes ?

Les bras d'Edward étaient crispés autour de moi. Tout cela semblait tellement surréaliste à mes yeux tout à coup que je sentis monter un rire nerveux en moi. Heureusement je parvins à le contenir, car je doutais sérieusement que quiconque ici présent gouterait à l'ironie de la situation … j'avais un vampire pour petit ami et un …loup garou… pour meilleur ami …. Décidément vu de l'extérieur, j'étais probablement un cas à vouer à la science tellement j'attirais les « ennuis ».

Et tandis que les Cullen faisaient face en grondant à un gigantesque Loup à la magnifique fourrure rousse qui découvrait ses crocs dans une mimique plus que menaçante, je ne pus réprimer un sourire en coin. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison, et que j'avais perdu l'esprit…

Jacob, ou plutôt le loup Jacob, se plaqua légèrement au sol, dans une position que j'identifiais d'instinct comme celle annonçant une attaque imminente, et je sentis plus que je ne vis les Cullen réagirent instantanément en se tendant pour bondir à leur tour. Je quittais un instant Jacob des yeux pour tourner mon regard vers Edward. Son visage était fermé, concentré sur cet animal fantastique que je continuais sans effort à considérer comme mon meilleur ami, celui dont l'aide avait été si précieuse pour me préserver autant que possible du désespoir.

Je pris soudain la mesure de la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et j'étais horrifiée d'envisager qu'Edward et Jacob puissent combattre et se blesser mutuellement.

Je sortis de ma stupeur, et tentais de me dégager de l'étreinte d'Edward.

- « ça va Edward lâche moi ! ce n'est que Jacob ! il ne me fera pas de mal ! » dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- « Ne bouge pas Bella. » répondit-il dans un souffle, la mâchoire toujours crispée.

Je vis clairement qu'il ne me lâcherait pas aussi aisément, aussi je dus me résoudre à employer les grands moyens… J'inspirais à fond et déclarais haut et fort pour que tout le monde m'entende, capacité auditive extraordinaire ou non :

- « Edward, fais moi confiance s'il te plait. »

Je braquais un regard sévère et déterminé sur mon aimé.

- « Tu ne réalises pas ce que… » commença-t-il.

- « S'il te plait Edward » l'interrompis-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

Il me dévisagea avec cette expression indéchiffrable qui me nouait l'estomac et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je déglutis avec difficulté, mais soutins sans faillir son regard ténébreux et inquiet.

- « Je t'assure que tout ira bien. Lâche moi maintenant. »

- « Très bien… » capitula-t-il du bout des lèvres.

J'ignorais autant que possible tous les regards braqués sur moi tandis que je quittais le refuge des bras d'Edward et m'avançait lentement vers mon ami, vers Jacob.

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Il avait abandonné sa position d'attaque, mais ses crocs étaient toujours parfaitement visibles et sans desserrer l'étau de sa mâchoire, un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gueule. Pourtant, je parvins à discerner dans cet avertissement plus de peur que des menaces.

Je continuais à avancer calmement vers ce loup gigantesque, davantage fascinée et curieuse que craintive.

Je m'étonnais moi-même du sang froid dont je faisais preuve.

Bien entendu, mon allure était mesurée mais néanmoins déterminée, franche. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob perçoive le moindre doute en moi.

Alors que j'arrivais à quelques pas de lui, Jacob recula en couchant ses grandes oreilles, tout en continuant d'émettre son grondement plaintif. Edward m'interpella d'un ton alarmé, mais je ne me retournais pas et dis tout bas sachant que tous m'entendrait clairement :

- « Tout va bien. Jacob ne me fera aucun mal. N'est-ce pas Jacob ?»

Mais Edward intervint à nouveau et dis avec une amertume mal dissimulée :

- « Si tu ne m'écoutes pas moi…Sache que c'est Jacob lui-même qui pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes tes distances ! »

Ainsi mon aimé pouvait lire dans l'esprit du loup ? Cela ne fit que me conforter dans le fait que loup garou ou pas, Jacob restait Jacob.

J'avais une foule de questions en tête…pourquoi Jacob ? y en avait-il d'autres ? qui était au courant ? pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dis ? de quoi avait-il si peur à l'instant ? comment contrôlait-il son pouvoir ? pourquoi y avait-il autant d'animosité entre les Quileutes et les Cullen ? tant d'interrogations qui pour l'instant devraient rester en suspend, car ce qui importait pour l'heure, c'était de m'assurer que Jacob me considérait toujours comme son amie malgré mon lien avec les Cullen.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de ce magnifique loup qu'étais devenu Jacob. Si je tendais la main mes doigts pouvaient presque effleurer la fourrure brune aux reflets roux et or. Mais lorsque je fis un pas supplémentaire vers lui, Jacob recula à nouveau, la tête basse et la queue entre les pattes.

- « S'il te plait Jacob », dis-je doucement, « laisse moi te toucher… ta fourrure a l'air si douce et si épaisse ! C'est tout simplement …extraordinaire cette métamorphose ! J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas réel…des vampires et maintenant des loups garous ! »

A la mention du mot vampire, Jacob se remit à grogner. J'aurais tout donner en cet instant pour avoir la capacité d'Edward à lire dans son esprit.

- « Jacob… » murmurais-je dans l'espoir d'interrompre cette réaction agressive.

Je n'avais pas peur. De cela j'étais certaine.

Alors je n'hésitais pas davantage et me jetais presque au cou de cette créature fantastique qu'était devenu mon meilleur ami. Il eut un sursaut et émit un glapissement que je supposais de surprise, puis il se figea parfaitement tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son épais pelage et que je resserrai l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'avait tant manqué lui aussi, je réalisais seulement à l'instant à quel point. Sa fourrure était incroyablement douce, son odeur musquée étaient atténuée par les douces fragrances de l'humus de la forêt, et par-dessus tout, il se dégageait de son corps animal une chaleur incroyable ! C'était un tel contraste par rapport au corps des vampires…Tout semblait les opposer hélas…

- « Tu m'as manqué… » dis-je doucement.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, je poursuivis mon monologue.

- « Je ne saisis pas tout …pas encore ! Mais j'espère que tu voudras bien m'expliquer tout ça, et surtout que tes craintes à propos des Cullen s'apaiseront. »

Je le sentis se raidir à la mention du nom des Cullen. Je me redressais, desserrant mon étreinte, et plongeais mon regard dans celui du Loup.

- « Tu n'as pas de raison de leur en vouloir à ce point je t'assure. C'est moi qui ai fait… » j'hésitais un instant avant de poursuivre « …Je n'ai pas été raisonnable, et ils m'ont tiré d'un mauvais pas. Toi plus que quiconque tu sais à quel point j'aime Edward et souhaitais le revoir. Je sais parfaitement qui il est, et il faut croire que j'ai le chic pour attirer des êtres para-normaux puisque mon meilleur ami est un loup garou !! »

J'avais dis les choses simplement, presque avec enthousiasme. Il détourna son regard et je réalisais trop tard que ce nouvel état était peut-être une souffrance pour lui.

- « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Est-ce que tu souffres ? Est-ce douloureux de se métamorphoser ? » puis j'ajoutais tout à coup brusquement affolée « Mon dieu !! Est-ce que c'est réversible au moins ?? »

C'est la voix d'Edward qui me répondit doucement.

- « Non ce n'est pas douloureux, juste pas très pratique pour une raison qu'il essaye de me cacher… Billy est au courant, et il n'est pas le seul de la tribu Quileute a posséder cette faculté, du coup il ne se sent pas trop… perdu. Et oui c'est réversible. Mais il contrôle mal son pouvoir… sous le coup de la colère il lui est difficile de se maitriser. »

Je me retournais vers Edward. Il s'était rapproché mais gardait tout de même ses distances. Le reste de la famille Cullen s'était volatilisée.

Je lui adressais un sourire de remerciement et me tournais à nouveau vers Jacob, qui pour une fois n'avait pas grogner lorsqu'Edward m'avait adressé la parole.

Rassurée par ces révélations et l'apaisement que je sentais entre nous, je souris franchement à Jacob :

- « Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop mignon comme ça ? On dirait une peluche ! » m'exclamais-je.

J'avais à peine prononcé cette phrase, que tout à coup le loup Jacob fut parcourue de frissons, et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais face à Jacob tel que je l'avais toujours connu, au détail près qu'il était … nu comme un ver !

Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues, et je détournais vivement mon regard, on ne peut plus embarrassée par le fugitif aperçu du corps musclé à la peau caramel…

- « C'est moi que tu traites de Peluche ? » lança soudain Jacob, faussement irrité, un rire gentiment moqueur dans la voix.

Visiblement la situation l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'embarrassait… J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis Edward lui dire sèchement :

- « Tiens enfile ça ! »

Sa vitesse vampirique lui avait visiblement permis de mettre la main sur une sorte de jeté de canapé de couleur beige. Jacob s'en empara et s'en drapa à la façon d'une toge de l'antiquité romaine.

- « Trop aimable… » siffla Jacob sur le même ton peu avenant. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut sentir mauvais … » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégout.

Edward ignora sa remarque désobligeante.

- « Maintenant si tu veux bien, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Bella et moi… » dit froidement Edward.

- « Mais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire figure toi ! » répliqua Jacob d'un ton de défi.

Je soupirais bruyamment pour attirer leur attention.

- « Vous n'avez pas fini vous 2… » lançais-je avec lassitude. « Jacob, Je passerai plus tard à la Push d'accord ? Ne dis rien à mon père pour l'instant s'il te plait, donc pas à un mot à Billy Ok ? »

- « Trop tard il est déjà au courant. »

- « Alors tache de te montrer persuasif pour le faire taire par pitié. Je te revaudrais ça promis !»

- « Tu sais, il va avoir une attaque s'il apprend que je t'ai laissé aux mains des sang froids ! Tu feras tout ce que je veux si j'y arrive ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Edward gronda et lui lança un regard noir qui me fit frémir.

- « Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de penser à des choses pareilles Jacob… » dit-il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

- « Si ce que tu lis dans mon esprit ne te plait pas tu n'as qu'à aller creuser la cervelle de quelqu'un d'autre, sangsue ! »

J'avais horreur de ne pas saisir ce qui m'échappait du fait du don d'Edward.

Je poussais gentiment Jacob vers l'allée qui conduisait hors de la propriété des Cullen.

- « Aller c'est bon maintenant… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux de raisonnable d'accord ? rentre chez toi et va rassurer ton père sur mon sort ok ? Je peux te jurer que je ne crains rien ici.»

- « ya intérêt… » souffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant à l'égard d'Edward.

Edward le regarda d'un air grave. Et à nouveau j'eus l'impression qu'un échange se déroulait sous mes yeux sans que je puisse en saisir quoique ce soit.

Puis brusquement Jacob se tourna vers moi et me sourit à pleine dent comme il savait si bien faire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire éclatant, malgré ma contrariété face à leur attitude.

- « Très bien Bella, je prends note, je n'oublierais pas ! A plus tard alors, et surtout soit prudente par pitié ! » dit-il avant de lancer un dernier regard noir en direction d'Edward.

Puis il m'enlaça brusquement avec force. L'étreinte de ses puissants bras me coupa presque la respiration. J'étais trop surprise pour réagir. Et aussi soudainement il relâcha son étreinte et murmura à mon oreille

- « merci Bella… »

- « Euh …de rien Jacob… »

Il me lança un dernier regard, troublé, puis commença à s'éloigner.

- « A plus tard ! passe le bonjour à Billy de ma part ! » lançais-je

- « Pas de problème ! » cria-t-il de loin sans se retourner. Puis il se mit à courir et il disparut au détour d'un virage.

J'étais à nouveau seule avec mon Edward. Je le dévisageais un instant en silence. Il semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées. Désormais toute mon attention était focalisée sur lui, et bien que son expression grave fit éclore en moi plein d'appréhensions, je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler avec émerveillement la courbe de ses sourcils, la ligne voluptueuse de ses lèvres crispées, l'ambre et l'or de ses yeux tourmentés, la ligne ferme et virile de sa mâchoire… j'étais éblouie comme d'habitude !

Il m'arracha à ma contemplation en me prenant la main et en m'entrainant sans un regard non vers la maison, mais vers les bois au-delà de celle-ci. Je me laissais faire, toujours en silence, bien que les battements de mon cœur résonnaient à mes oreilles comme un puissant gong dont le rythme s'emballait…


	22. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Merci pour vos review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'en voudrez pas trop à Jacob ...c'est une tête brûlée que je trouve attachant, et j'aime particulièrement le passage dans les romans de S. Meyer où l'histoire est narrée de son point de vue. Je ne me suis pas lancée dans la rédaction d'une fanfiction avec plusieurs personnages narrateurs par flemme (il faut bien le dire...) mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant surtout quand notre personnage principal ne peut pas tout appréhender ... enfin ça permet de garder un peu de mystère à mes yeux ! ;)_**

**_sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^_^_**

J'évitais de mon mieux les pièges tendus par ces racines pernicieuses et ces branches fourbes qui s'évertuaient inlassablement à me faire perdre l'équilibre ou me griffer le visage. Edward habituellement prévenant, avait visiblement la tête ailleurs, puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à me protéger de tous ces assaillants végétaux statiques mais sournois… Je pris mon mal en patience, et fort heureusement nous nous enfonçâmes peu dans la forêt avant qu'il s'arrête et m'invite à m'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre.

La forêt était sombre en ce jour grisâtre typique de Forks…encore que la pluie nous était épargnée… je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à cela d'ailleurs, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance présentement, alors qu'Edward restait debout devant moi, cherchant visiblement ses mots d'un air indécis et troublé… avais-je trouvé la faculté d'occulter mes angoisses ? fort peu probable… peut-être « l'effet Jacob » !

Je souris à Edward pour l'encourager. Je ne voulais pas entamer cette conversation, car je voulais d'abord savoir où je mettais les pieds concernant l'état d'esprit de mon bien aimé vampire.

En évitant soigneusement mon regard, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

- « Bella… Je veux que tu saches que je comprendrais parfaitement si …je veux dire …je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger quoique ce soit après ce que je t'ai fais subir …et d'ailleurs c'est moi-même qui t'ai encouragé, voir obligé à chercher …du réconfort ailleurs… »

- « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » l'interrompis-je brusquement, tout en ayant peur de comprendre.

- « Je … je peux comprendre que tu aies des …sentiments pour Jacob, mais je crois sincèrement que tu ne devrais pas le fréquenter…il est presque aussi dangereux que je peux l'être, que tu veuilles bien le croire ou non…et je... »

- « Attend une minute … qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? »

- « Que tu devrais éviter de voir Jacob…seule en tous cas… »

- « Non non, pas ça…Tu penses que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? pas que je suis amoureuse de lui quand même ? » m'exclamais-je abasourdie par ses conclusions erronées.

- « Bella… »

- « enfin Edward, tu crois sincèrement que j'irais me jeter du haut d'une falaise pour le seul plaisir de te causer du soucis ?? »

- « Je connais ton amour pour moi Bella, et je n'en doute pas une seconde… mais il n'empêche qu'il me paraît évident que toi et Jacob vous partagez …quelque chose …qui vous rapproche visiblement plus que tu ne l'imagines ! » déclara-t-il en fuyant toujours mon regard.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te faire dire une chose pareille ? Jacob est un très bon ami, et il m'a été d'un grand secours depuis que tu es parti, mais … » je m'interrompis une seconde avant de reprendre vivement sous le coup d'un subit éclair de lucidité, « Attends une minute…qu'est-ce que tu as lu dans l'esprit de Jacob au juste ? »

- « Il m'a bien fait comprendre que vous étiez … très proche, et qu'il fallait que désormais je fasse avec un …rival… »

- « QUOI ?? Non mais quel culot !! » m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un bond furieux, « Je vais le massacrer ! Le hacher menu ! il va m'entendre le mufle ! Rrha Edward ne prend pas ça au sérieux ! Jacob crois avoir des sentiments pour moi parce que c'est probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il sympathise autant avec une fille…mais ce n'est qu'un adolescent, ça lui passera ! J'ai été très claire avec lui sur ce point ! Il cherchait juste à te provoquer… » finis-je par dire d'un ton plus léger, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « Non Bella … c'est plus que ça… » dit-il tout bas en capturant mon regard de ses yeux d'ambre obscurcis par un trouble qui fit monter en moi une sourde angoisse.

- « Je t'assures que… »

- « Bella…je ...je suis en train de me demander qui de nous 2 est le plus à même de t'offrir une vie meilleure, le plus loin possible de tous dangers…et je n'arrive pas à … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main venait frapper sa joue de toutes mes maigres forces. Soit il était vraiment perturbé pour avoir été incapable d'esquiver, soit il m'avait laissé faire…dans tous les cas il avait ce qu'il méritait ! J'étais furieuse. Comme jamais auparavant. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et je les chassais d'un geste rageur de la main.

- « C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Edward ouvre les yeux et cesse de vouloir tout décider et contrôler pour moi ! Je suis humaine, donc je suis fragile, et donc quoique tu fasses dans mon état actuel tu ne pourras pas me préserver éternellement !! Je suis mortelle bon sang mais j'ai encore mon libre arbritre ! Mon temps avec toi est compté de toutes façons !! Alors accepte mon amour par pitié et ne cherche plus d'excuse pour t'éloigner de moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir rugis cette douloureuse tirade. Je repris mon souffle tandis qu'Edward me fixait d'un air troublé. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de digérer tout cela que j'enchainais déjà :

- « Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il y a un moyen de remédier à toutes tes angoisses à mon sujet : transforme moi Edward ! Une fois vampire nous pourrons enfin vivre pleinement notre amour … » ma voix s'éteignit tandis qu'Edward fuyait à nouveau mon regard.

- « Je suis désolée Bella… je suis incapable de t'infliger ça … je …je suis tellement navré de ne pas pouvoir te combler, agir comme n'importe quel petit ami, pouvoir …te toucher sans que le venin emplisse ma bouche et que mes instincts meurtriers occultent mon désir pour toi… Tu mérites mieux que moi !! » cria-t-il en braquant ses yeux dans les miens.

- « Idiot ! …Je ne veux que toi Edward et personne d'autre, que ce soit pour une brève vie humaine ou pour l'éternité ! » dis-je doucement en laissant mes larmes creuser leur sillon habituel le long de mes joues.

- « Bella … »

- « Je veux rester à tes côtés quoiqu'il m'en coute, et face à ma détermination tes arguments sont irrecevables, même pour ce qui est de me …toucher… car je suis certaine que tu sous estimes ta capacité à te contrôler !... Il nous suffit juste d'un peu t'entrainement j'en suis sûre… » terminais-je d'une toute petite voix, embarrassée par la ferveur et le désir que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait transparaitre de façon plus qu'évidente.

- « Tu n'en sais rien Bella … »

- « Toi non plus ! »

- « Je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque ! »

- « Eh bien moi si ! » répliquais-je avec un air de défi.

Et je décidais sur un coup de tête de prouver mes dires en lui sautant littéralement dessus… J'étais persuadée que ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir étant donné la surprise que je devinais un fugitif instant dans son regard.

Sans plus attendre, je refermais mes bras autour de son coup, plaquait mon corps contre le sien, et m'emparait avidement de ses lèvres. Pendant une fraction de seconde il ne réagit pas, mais ses lèvres glacés répondirent enfin à mon baiser, et je me sentis perdre pied tandis que notre étreinte se faisait de plus en plus passionnée. Sa langue chercha la mienne comme avec désespoir, une de ses mains sur ma nuque maintenait mon visage près du sien pour que notre baiser puisse s'approfondir davantage ... Je sentis d'agréables frissons parcourir mon corps tout entier tandis qu'un violent désir s'emparait de ma chair. Je le voulais… je voulais abolir toutes les retenues qui nous empêchaient de fusionner réellement, je voulais sentir la peau de tout son corps contre la mienne, je voulais …plus encore… Je m'arrachais un instant en haletant à l'étreinte de ses lèvres, cherchant mon souffle, avant de m'en emparer à nouveau avec toute la ferveur de mon désir, faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux, m'agrippant à ses mèches sous l'effet du plaisir que ses caresses me procuraient.

Sa main froide et veloutée remonta sous mon pull et mon T-shirt et ce simple contact glacial m'embrasa le bas ventre. Il libéra mes lèvres et se mit à titiller le lobe de mon oreille avec le bout de sa langue… Je laissais un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres, mes yeux mi clos et ma gorge offerte pour attester de mon abandon aux jouissances que lui seul pouvait me procurer… Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma gorge, sa langue ferme et glacée jouant habillement sur ma peau sensibilisée au moindre délicieux contact de sa chair contre la mienne… Ne tenant plus, j'entrepris brusquement de déboutonner maladroitement la chemise noire qu'il portait, glissant mes mains sur la peau glabre de ses pectoraux si magnifiquement dessinés sur son torse. Je m'apprêtais à descendre vers la boutonnière de son jean, mue par un désir incontrôlable et avide qui me faisait agir comme je ne m'en serais jamais crue capable, quand tout à coup, à l'instar de notre étreinte passionnée de la veille, il me rejeta et s'éloigna d'un bon.

J'étais anéantie.

Le plaisir et le désir firent place à une sensation de vide plus désagréable et plus efficace qu'une douche froide pour calmer les ardeurs les plus folles. Mon sang pulsait encore violement à mes tempes, et le rythme de mon cœur, dont je prenais brusquement conscience, était affolant.

Edward se tenait à quelques pas de moi, le bras appuyé contre un arbre et le visage caché au creux de son coude.

- « Edward .. » fis-je doucement. « excuse moi ce n'était pas très… »

- « Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu désires Bella !! » cria-t-il d'un ton à la fois désespéré et rageur.

- « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Edward…je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

- « NON ! C'est trop risqué ! »

- « Edward calme toi … »

- « Tu ferais mieux te t'éloigner tout de suite Bella …s'il te plait… » souffla-t-il

- « Non Edward ne me demande pas ça… »

- « S'il te plait Bella… j'ai besoin de retrouver mes esprits, et c'est impossible en ta présence, avec… ton odeur... et les battements effrénés de ton cœur… »

- « Mais hier tu as bien réussi à … »

- « Eh bien aujourd'hui je ne peux PAS !! Va-t-en par pitié !! » rugit-il en s'éloignant lui-même la tête entre ses mains.

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Ne pouvaient-elles se tarirent une bonne fois pour toute et me laisser en paix ?

Je serrais les poings et le vis disparaître dans les profondeurs des bois. Je restais un instant interdite, avant de réaliser à nouveau mon échec.

Je fis demi tour vers la maison des Cullen, aussi vite que me le permettait mes jambes. Je chutais 3 fois avant d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt, à moitié aveuglée par mes larmes. Je stoppais un instant devant la maison. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer avec la tête que je devais avoir, sinon ils s'inquièteraient. J'essuyais mes larmes, et parvins presque à les arrêter. Impossible de remettre en état mon jean taché de la terre perpétuellement humide de la forêt de Forks... Ma mâchoire se crispa. Je sentis à nouveau cette bouffée de chaleur qui attestait que je vibrais d'une colère mal contenue.

Je devais lui ouvrir les yeux…à tout prix... je devais le faire mien pour l'éternité ! Je refusais de renoncer parce que son inexpérience et ses principes le poussait à m'éviter et à me condamner à une vie de mortelle dotée d'une âme dont je ne saurais quoi faire car amputée de sa moitié. J'étais sûre de ses sentiments à mon égard désormais, et il était hors de question que quoique ce soit se dresse entre nous.

Aucune chance que je puisse le rattraper dans la forêt. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre son retour, en espérant que son esprit ne divaguerait pas davantage d'ici là…

Je saisis la poignée de la porte d'entrée, et m'engouffrait vivement dans la maison, avec la ferme intention d'éviter de croiser un membre de la famille Cullen avant d'atteindre le refuge de la chambre d'Edward. Hélas c'était peine perdue…Tandis que je me hâtais vers l'escalier, Esmée me héla depuis la cuisine où elle arrangeait un bouquet de fleur :

- « Bella ? ça va ma chérie ? » s'enquit-elle inquiète.

Avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la voix tonitruante d'Emmett retentit depuis le salon :

- « Bella !! Alors comment va miss catastrophe ?? Tu attires toujours autant les ennuis ça fait plaisir à voir !» dit-il en riant.

- « très bien, très bien … » marmonais-je du bout des lèvres sans m'arrêter.

Mais Emmett surgit brusquement devant moi, me coupant la route.

- « Oula ! C'est qu'on n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur ma parole ? tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? »

- « Si bien sûr… »

Comment échapper aux question maintenant ….

- « Mais où est Edward au fait ? » lança-t-il en me fixant, l'air de savoir parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir.

Un brin excédée et impatiente, je laissais transparaitre involontairement ma rancœur :

- « Ce goujat s'est enfui au fin fond de la forêt ! »

- « Ohoh ! Alors mon petit frère te fais encore des misères ? Aurait-il osé te peloter par hasard, comme je le lui ai chaudement recommandé ? »

- « Non ! C'est tout le contraire ! » m'exclamais-je en laissant exploser ma colère.

Je contournais un Emmett un bref instant interloqué mais qui déjà ricanait bruyamment dans mon dos.

Je montais aussi vite que possible les escaliers et m'enfermais dans la chambre d'Edward. Je m'affalais sur son divan le regard soudain vide, déjà exténuée par cette journée qui commençait à peine.

J'entendis une série de brefs petits coups frappés à la porte. Que je le veuille ou non, il me faudrait faire aussi avec le reste de la famille Cullen… Je répondis doucement : « entrer.. .»

Alice surgit alors vivement de derrière la porte et vint se poser par terre juste à coté de moi en quelques pas gracieux et aériens propres à sa démarche de lutin. Elle arborait un sourire contrit et elle posa son doux regard d'ambre sur moi. Elle portait un plateau aussi chargé de victuailles que celui qu'Edward m'avait amené dans la salle de bain la veille et auquel j'avais à peine touché. Elle le déposa sur la petite table basse juste en face de moi et m'encouragea à prendre quelque chose. Je soupirais, et m'emparais sans trop rechigner d'une gaufre encore chaude arrosée généreusement de sirop d'érable. Alice attendit que je morde dedans avant de déclarer avec impatience :

- « Allons Bella... Dis moi ce que ce gros benêt a encore fait… »


	23. Chapter 22

- « Allons Bella... Dis moi ce que ce gros benêt a encore fait… »

- « comme si tu ne le savais pas … » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « mes visions ne me disent pas ce que tu en penses Bella... »

Je soupirais, et avalais une autre bouchée de gaufre que j'avais du mal à savourer.

- « Ce que j'en pense ? » repris-je après avoir déglutis avec peine, « je ne sais plus Alice… j'ai réussi à me persuader que ses sentiments pour moi étaient réels, et je pensais que ce serait un véritable soulagement de savoir la vérité, que tout finirait par s'arranger entre nous… mais je m'aperçois que ce n'est aussi simple … »

- « Laisse lui un peu de temps Bella…il est borné mais pas stupide ! Il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, et maintenant qu'il s'en ait vraiment rendu compte il va faire ce qu'il faut pour vous puissiez vivre l'un près de l'autre.. »

- « c'est pas ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre tout à l'heure ! » dis-je avec amertume, « il s'imagine que j'ai des sentiments pour Jacob et que ce serait peut-être mieux pour moi que j'aille trouver refuge dans les bras de mon meilleur ami plutôt que dans les siens ! »

- « Bella …Bella ! Tu es aussi aveugle et inexpérimentée que lui en matière de relation … enfin tu ne vois pas qu'il est tout simplement éperdument jaloux de Jacob ?? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardais interloquée, et inconsciemment je me repassais dans la tête tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon réveil ce matin.

- « Tu crois vraiment … ? » fis-je dubitative.

- « Bien sur ! c'est mon petit frère, je le connais depuis assez longtemps ! Je ne lis pas dans les pensées moi, mais il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir mieux vous comprend que vous-même ! ça perturbe beaucoup Edward d'ailleurs de devoir avancer en aveugle avec toi, du coup sa jalousie est encore plus exacerbée !» dit-elle d'un ton fataliste en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

- « ça ne change rien au problème majeur à mes yeux … Edward refuse catégoriquement de me transformer…tu ne vois rien dans l'avenir à ce sujet ? tu as déjà eu des visions où j'étais des votre auparavant, en as-tu eu de nouvelles ? »

- « Non Bella, je suis désolée. Mais ça ne signifie rien tu sais bien. » dit-elle probablement dans l'espoir de me rassurer.

- « Moi aussi je suis désolée … Est-ce que tu connais un moyen miraculeux pour le convaincre ? »

- « Pas vraiment…. Comme tu le sais il est particulièrement attaché à l'idée que nous autres vampires avons perdu notre âme… ce n'est pas facile de lutter contre cette idée reçue aussi profondément ancrée en lui. Je pense que c'est en partie dû à son éducation lors de sa vie d'humain, d'où l'emprunte indélébile marquée dans son esprit. »

- "Et toi tu ne voudrais pas me transformer par hasard ?" demandais-je innocemment

- "Bella ..."

- "Oui oui je sais ... ça coute rien de demander n'est-ce pas ?"

Devant mon air désespérée, Alice reprit plus vivement :

- « Mais arrête donc de t'en faire ! L'amour vient à bout des pires difficultés crois moi ! »

- « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire » dis-je maussade.

- « Tu crois que beaucoup de vampires pourraient s'imaginer pouvoir renoncer au sang humain pour se contenter de celui des animaux ?? Emmett, Jasper et Esmée ont fait ça par amour pour leur moitié et pour Carlisle et ses nobles idéaux ! C'est un sacrifice qui paraissait impossible avant que Carlisle ne s'y applique avec autant de détermination ! »

- « C'est différent… »

- « Non Bella ! Tout comme Carlisle, vous devez ouvrir une nouvelle voix Edward et toi : l'amour réciproque entre un vampire et une femme humaine ! C'est un chemin difficile mais pas impossible ! »

Elle me sourit tendrement de son air mutin, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre un timide sourire.

- « Merci Alice. Je ne vais pas baisser les bras ça tu peux en être certaine ! » dis-je avec reconnaissance.

- « J'en suis sûre Bella … » dit-elle d'un air énigmatique.

Mais avant que j'ai pu la questionner plus avant, elle bondit sur ses pieds et prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'entrainer hors de la chambre d'Edward.

- « Maintenant, il est grand temps que tu viennes dire bonjour à tout le monde comme il se doit ! Et manger un bon petit plat bien chaud pour ton déjeuner ! le plateau ce n'était que les amuses gueules ! »

- « On ne mange pas de gaufre en amuse gueule Alice ! et je croyais que c'était le petit déjeuner !»

- « Si tu le dis ! j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ! et non ma chère Bella, ce n'est plus l'heure de ton petit déjeuner : tu as roupiller comme une souche jusqu'à 11h00 passé … je commençais à m'impatienter d'ailleurs, avant que ton ami Jacob débarque comme une furie !»

Alice m'entraina dans les escaliers à une allure beaucoup trop vive pour mes capacités de bipède …mais elle me soutint pendant toute la descente. Avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine, je lui demandais tout bas :

- « Alice, pourquoi les Quileutes et vous êtes en si …mauvais termes ? ils savent pourtant que vous êtes _« végétariens »_ et que vous n'avez jamais menacé qui que ce soit ici ! »

Ce n'est pas Alice qui me répondit, mais Carlisle qui arrivait derrière nous :

- « Parce que les Quileutes et les vampires sont des ennemis ancestraux et que hélas ce genre de conflits ne s'oublie pas aisément malgré les générations qui passent ! »

- « N'ont-ils pas appris à vous faire confiance ou au moins mieux vous tolérer depuis tout ce temps ? » m'enquis-je.

- « A l'époque où j'ai négocié notre pacte avec Ephraïm Black, il a été très difficile de s'entendre. Si on ait finalement parvenu à un accord, c'est surtout parce que les Quileutes savaient qu'en cas de conflits notre clan comme le leur serait perdant…personne n'aurait pu s'en tirer indemne. Aussi Black a choisi avec sagesse de faire une sorte de trêve. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Au moindre faux pas, les guerriers Quileutes reformeront leur meute pour s'en prendre à nous…c'est un fragile équilibre. »

- « Je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point… Je m'excuse pour l'attitude inconséquente de Jacob…encore une fois je ne vous attire que des ennuis… » dis-je en baissant la tête, embarrassée et peinée.

- « Allons Bella, je suis certain que Jacob ne réalise pas ou du moins pas encore quel rôle il a joué dans cette histoire… ce n'est qu'un ami qui se faisait du souci pour toi, et pour ça je le respecte. Et puis tu nous as magnifiquement tiré d'affaire en contrôlant ce jeune loup fougueux ! ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde crois moi ! »

- « Est-il si dangereux lorsqu'il perd son sang froid ? »

- « Papa ! » s'exclama Alice en trépignant, « Laisse Bella s'installer à la cuisine ! Son repas est prêt ! »

- « Oui Alice, tu as raison, nous en discuteront plus tard Bella si tu veux bien. »

- « très bien… »

Je pénétrais dans la cuisine où toute la famille Cullen à l'exception d'Edward s'était réunie. Emmett enlaçait tendrement Rosalie qui me fixait de son regard hautain, Alice s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Jasper qui me souriait timidement, et Esmée me fit son éclatant et chaleureux sourire en m'invitant à prendre place devant une assiette bien garnie. Je sentis un instant que mes yeux allaient à nouveau déborder de larmes. Cela faisait tellement chaud au cœur de les voir réuni près de moi à nouveau ! Je voulais plus que tout au monde appartenir à cette famille hors du commun. Je parvins à contenir mes émotions, et je m'installais docilement devant mon assiette de tagliatelles à la carbonara. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais tellement émue de tous les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour que je puisse à nouveau être auprès d'Edward.

- « merci… » balbutiais-je du bout des lèvres.

- « Ce n'est rien Bella ! j'espère que tu aimes les pates ? sinon il y a d'autres… »commença Esmée de sa douce voix.

- « Oh c'est parfait je vous assure ! Qui n'aime pas les pates ? » dis-je mal à l'aise avant de réaliser tardivement ma bévue, « oui enfin…je veux dire... »

- « Eh cesse de flipper comme ça Bella ! On va pas regretter notre état de vampire à cause d'un plat de pâtes malodorant … » fit Emmett en grimaçant.

- « Oui c'est sûre… » répondis-je toujours embarrassée par toute l'attention dont j'étais l'objet.

- « Alors comme ça on fricotte avec ces sales cabots ? Tu as vraiment de drôles de goûts en matière de fréquentation… » dit soudain Rosalie d'un ton volontairement désobligeant.

- « Ne l'écoute pas Bella ! » s'exclama aussitôt Alice, « elle est simplement encore indisposée par l'odeur qu'ils dégagent… »

- « Pour vous les loups Quileutes sentent mauvais vraiment ? » m'enquis-je plus pour changer de sujet.

- « C'est peu de le dire… » dit Rosalie avec le dégout inscrit sur ses traits délicats.

- « Oui et c'est réciproque d'ailleurs… » m'expliqua Alice.

- « ça fait une bonne raison pour rester chacun sur son territoire ! » ajouta Carlisle avec un sourire.

- « Oh… »

C'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire face à cette énième source d'opposition entre les loups et les vampires.

Manger sous tous ces regards scrutateurs n'était pas une mince affaire pour moi, surtout avec ces pates pleines de sauce… J'entamais le plat avec une concentration intense, prenant garde à couper de tous petits bouts. J'avais l'impression de picorer. Esmée eut la gentillesse de s'apercevoir de mon malaise, et obligea prestement tous les membres de sa famille à trouver une autre occupation. Alice insista pour qu'elle et Jasper restent, et elle s'assit en face de moi, la tête au creux de ses mains avec les coudes sur la table.

- « C'est bon ? » s'enquit-elle

- « Oui délicieux… je n'avais pas réalisée à quel point j'avais faim ! » dis-je en enfournant une plus grosse bouchée maintenant que les spectateurs étaient partis voir ailleurs.

Jasper se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Alice, en silence, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en une attitude très posée. Ses yeux d'un or vif indiquait qu'il rentrait probablement tout juste de la chasse, pourtant il semblait étrangement troublé. Alice surprit mon regard intrigué à l'égard de son bien aimé, et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- « Je suis heureuse de te revoir Jasper. » dis-je avec un sourire à son adresse. Il parut plus confus tout à coup.

- « Euh moi aussi Bella … »

- « Désolée pour tous ces problèmes … ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi avec tes …aptitudes… » enchainais-je d'une voix calme.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Il marqua une pause, visiblement embarrassé, tandis qu'Alice me souriait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces 2 là ?

- « Bella …C'est à moi de m'excuser … sans moi et mon manque de contrôle les choses n'auraient probablement pas tourné aussi mal avec Edward… Je suis vraiment navrée…Je… » déclara Jasper d'une voix éteinte.

- « Jasper, ce n'était qu'un incident voyons… jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour ça ! » m'exclamais-je. « ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit ! je connais les risques contrairement à ce qu'Edward prétend, et même si je ne peux pas ressentir moi-même cette soif qui vous tenaille, je conçois sans mal à quel point cela doit être difficile pour vous tous …. »

- « …Merci pour ton indulgence Bella… mais il n'empêche que je devrais être capable de davantage de maitrise, comme le reste de notre famille. »

- « Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Edward tout à l'heure quand je lui ai sauté dessus… crois moi il n'y a pas que toi qui doivent faire des progrès dans ce domaine ! » dis-je avec un sourire en coin mais le regard voilé, « Et puis de toute façon c'est à cause de moi si vous avez à fournir un effort constant … alors je t'assures que tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire ! » dis-je avec conviction, avant d'avaler une autre bouchée de pâtes.

- « Tu vois mon amour ! je te l'avais bien dis ! » s'exclama Alice en sautant de sa chaise et en s'accrochant au cou de Jasper. « Mais évidemment tu ne veux pas m'écouter …tu sais je crois que tous les 2 on devrait… »

Je perdis le fil dans le flots de paroles anodines dont Alice submergeait Jasper. Ce dernier la regardait amoureusement, en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'interrompre lorsqu'elle partait dans ses monologues à rallonge. Je souris devant ce spectacle attendrissant, avant que l'amertume ne forme un nœud dans ma gorge… Aurais-je un jour le privilège de partager de tels moments avec Edward ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois mon assiette de pâtes complètement vidée et ma part de tarte aux framboises engloutie qu'Alice m'autorisa à retourner m'isoler dans la chambre d'Edward. D'après ses visions il était parti chassé et ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de l'après midi.

Je décidais donc de me reposer sur son divan pour reprendre un maximum de forces. Comme je passais près de l'immense étagère qui servaient de support à l'extra ordinaire discothèque d'Edward, une pochette de CD ouverte près de la chaine hifi attira mon attention. Je le reconnu aussitôt…. C'était celui sur lequel il avait enregistré ma berceuse, celui qu'il m'avait subtilisé lorsqu'il était parti, effaçant scrupuleusement la moindre trace de son passage dans mon existence.

J'enfonçais sans hésiter le bouton play, et la douce musique familière emplit la pièce. J'enclenchais le mode repeat, et je fermais les épais rideaux de couleur bleu nuit, me plongeant dans l'obscurité. Je m'allongeais avec soulagement sur le divan, et me laissais bercer par cette tendre mélodie… le sommeil me gagna plus rapidement et aisément que je ne l'aurais cru possible…


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite…période estivale oblige, j'avoue j'ai un peu de mal à rester devant mon écran d'ordinateur… mais je compte bien conclure cette fan fiction ! la fin approche d'ailleurs … et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**chapitre court, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

Je m'éveillais en sueur, le cœur battant fébrilement, et une terreur fantomatique me nouant l'estomac, vestige bien trop tangible du cauchemar que le sommeil m'avait imposé. Victoria … les flammes de sa chevelure rousse étaient venus me hanter.

Je m'obligeais à respirer profondément pour retrouver mon calme. Tout cela n'était qu'un songe, et il était parfaitement impossible que ce vampire vindicatif revienne me chercher des noises, surtout maintenant que les Cullen étaient de retour à Forks. Hélas, je ne parvenais qu'à moitié à me convaincre.

J'avisais la pendule accrochée près de la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Je ne m'étais assoupie qu'une heure.

Je décidais d'aller retrouver Jacob à la Push, histoire de faire passer le temps plus vite avant le retour d'Edward, et de m'expliquer un peu avec lui à propos de la relation entre les Quileutes et les Cullen.

Une fois rafraichie, je rejoignis Alice et Jasper dans le salon.

« Alice, j'aimerai aller voir Jacob avant le retour d'Edward, est-ce que tu peux me déposer chez mon père pour que je puisse le rassurer et prendre ma voiture ? »

« Nous sommes toujours sensé être à Seattle tu sais ! Si tu peux attendre demain pour aller voir ton père ce serait mieux pour que notre histoire tienne la route. » répondit-elle.

« Ok je comprends, mais j'aimerai vraiment aller voir Jacob cet après midi…si tu pouvais me déposer à la frontière de la réserve ce serait génial , et je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne me chercher … » demandais-je embarrassée de lui demander ce service.

« Pas de problème Bella … » dit-elle sans enthousiasme, « mais tu sais je n'aime pas trop te savoir là bas… A cause de la présence des loups, je ne peux pas avoir de visions, et donc je ne pourrais pas te surveiller s'il arrive quelque chose… »

« Je ne risque rien Alice, Jacob est mon meilleur ami ! Et je suis sûre que sans Edward dans les parages, nous pourrons discuter plus calmement. »

« Oui, c'est certain…Mais pas trop longtemps alors ! Je t'emmène maintenant et je te récupère dans 2h, et pas une minute de plus ok ? »

« ça marche ! j'appelle Jacob ! »

Jacob n'étais pas chez lui lorsque j'avais appelé, mais son père m'avait invité à venir l'attendre avec lui.

Un silence embarrassé nous avais occupé tandis que nous buvions une limonade en tête à tête. Je ne savais pas exactement à quel point Billy était au courant à propos des Cullen et de la métamorphose de son propre fils, mais le regard intense qu'il posait régulièrement sur moi à la dérobée me laissait présager qu'il en savait un rayon, et qu'il semblait suspicieux vis-à-vis de moi. Je sentais la réprobation transparaitre dans les traits sévères de son visage. Il n'aimait certainement pas cacher des choses à Charlie, surtout lorsque cela concernait sa propre fille…

J'entendis avec soulagement la porte d'entrée grincer, annonçant l'arrivée de Jacob. Ce dernier déboula comme une furie dans le salon en criant le nom de son père.

« Billy ! Billy ! »

« Je suis dans la cuisine Jacob ! avec ton amie Bella ! » répondit son père.

« Bella ?? » s'exclama Jacob en faisant irruption devant la table où nous étions installé.

« Salut Jacob ! j'avais promis de passer te voir, alors me voilà ! »

« Tu tombes très bien ! On a un problème de taille, et je compte bien tout faire pour que tu restes tranquillement en sécurité ici… »

« Jacob…je suis parfaitement en sécurité chez les Cullen, arrête avec ça … »

« Non tu ne l'es pas… et c'est pas les Cullen qui m'inquiètent pour le moment, mais une de leur congénère dégénérée ! »

« Quoi ? » m'enquis-je avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

« Je l'ai surpris en train de roder près de la maison de ton père et j'ai trouvé sa trace sur notre territoire. Mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus …une véritable anguille cette sale sangsue… J'ai prévenu la meute, et nous allons organiser une chasse au sang froid ! » dit-il les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Je le regardais horrifiée. Des réminiscences de mon cauchemar s'imposèrent à mon esprit aussi nettement que s'il s'agissait de véritables souvenirs. Serait-il possible que … Victoria soit de retour et cherche à se venger ?

« Tu dois rester prudent Jacob, malgré votre nombre, vous ne savez pas si cette femelle vampire est seule ou non… » déclara Billy d'un air grave.

« T'en fais pas l'ancien, on va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Elle uniquement douée pour fuir ! »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? » demandais-je d'une faible voix.

« j'ai juste aperçu sa silhouette dans la forêt. Sa tignasse rousse l'aide pas à se camoufler, on mettra vite la main sur elle, t'inquiète pas ! »

Je suis certaine que mon visage perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Billy me jeta un regard inquiet.

« Bella ça va ? » s'enquit le vieux Quileute.

« Je dois prévenir Edward ! » dis-je affolée.

« Pas question ! » s'exclama Jacob, « ça ne regarde que nous ! c'est notre territoire qu'elle a violé ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Jacob … je connais cette vampire…. »

« C'est impossible, elle pu le sang humain à plein nez ! Et puis amie ou pas avec les Cullen, elle ne passera pas la nuit… »

« Charlie ….Charlie est en danger! Elle veut se venger de nous, car il y a quelques mois, Edward et sa famille ont tué son compagnon pour me protéger… » m'écriais-je dans un souffle.

« QUOI ?? » rugit Jacob.

« Il faut prévenir les Cullen ! Si Victoria se cache dans la réserve Quileute, Alice ne pourra pas avoir de vision la concernant ! »

J'étais désormais parfaitement paniquée. Jacob me saisit par les épaules tandis que je me dirigeais vers mon sac pour prendre mon téléphone et appeler Alice.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies été exposé aux crocs d'un vampire comme cette sangsue rousse puante ?? »

« C'est une longue histoire Jacob, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je dois retourner chez les Cullen et trouver un moyen de protéger mon père ! »

« Tu restes ici ! tu es bien plus en sécurité ! »

« Jacob ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Victoria est enragée, vous n'avez aucune expérience quelque soit le nombre de loups que vous êtes ! Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre elle, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« Tu ne connais pas notre force Bella ! Je ne fais qu'une bouchée d'elle si je… »

« ça suffit Jacob ! » l'interrompit Billy, « Bella a raison, vous ne pouvez pas foncer tête baisser dans la mêlée, et je suis sûr que Sam sera d'accord avec moi. »

Jacob se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas. Billy se tourna vers moi et poursuivit :

« Je n'aime pas devoir te demander cela Bella…mais les circonstances l'exigent. Je pense que tu devrais mettre les Cullen au courant. De notre côté nous allons organiser une surveillance discrète de ton père, et Sam te tiendra au courant de ce que nous pouvons faire pour nous débarrasser de cette Victoria… Nous allons avoir besoin de tous les renseignements que toi ou les Cullen pourrez nous fournir. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de travailler en coopération avec eux, et je vais tacher de convaincre Sam d'agir dans ce sens exceptionnellement. Mais rappelle bien aux Cullen qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas pénétrer sur la réserve, même pour chasser cette vampire. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui Billy. » répondis-je avec reconnaissance, « J'appelle tout de suite Alice. »

« Toi Jacob, va prévenir Sam et regrouper la meute ! »

Je m'emparais fébrilement du combiné et composais le numéro d'Alice sous le regard noir de Jacob. Tandis que les sonneries retentissaient, je soutins ce regard sombre, et lui adressais une prière silencieuse, celle de me faire confiance à défaut de faire confiance aux Cullen. Je ne sais pas s'il saisit quoique ce soit de mon regard suppliant, mais il se détourna et disparut en un instant.


	25. Chapter 24

La famille Cullen s'était réunie dans le salon de la splendide villa qu'ils occupaient à nouveau à Forks. Il ne manquait plus que son membre le plus illustre à mes yeux …Edward n'était pas encore rentré de sa chasse.

« L'affaire Victoria » occupait les esprits de tout un chacun, et l'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages d'albâtre qui m'entouraient. Même l'air renfrogné et contrarié de Rosalie ne parvenait à masquer un certain malaise.

Assise sur le canapé immaculé qui trônait au centre de la pièce, je les écoutais débattre sur la façon d'agir. J'avais l'impression de revivre les angoisses que la traque de James avait suscitée auparavant. Mais je vivais encore plus mal le fait d'être à nouveau complètement impuissante, et au centre d'un problème de taille pour la famille Cullen, sans parler désormais des Quileutes ! Je me faisais vraiment l'effet d'être le pire porte poisse de l'humanité …ou plutôt du monde des vampires et des loups garous…

Trainer ce sentiment de culpabilité m'oppressait, et j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à suivre la conversation qui fusait en tous sens :

- « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'exposer Bella comme la dernière fois ! » s'exclamait Alice.

- « Tu as raison, hors de question qu'elle serve d'appât ! » renchérissait Esmée.

- « Je comprends vos réticences, mais ce serait pourtant le plus sûr moyen de faire sortir Victoria de sa cachette et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. » déclarait Jasper d'un ton calme mais tendu, visiblement éprouvé par la tempête d'émotions qui devait le submerger.

- « Victoria est douée pour se planquer, nous aurons du mal à lui mettre la main dessus, j'avoue que moi aussi je ne vois pas d'autres solutions... » ajoutait Emmett d'un voix grave et sérieuse qui ne lui allait pas.

- « Nous n'avons qu'à la traquer à travers tout le territoire ! Elle ne peut quand même pas échapper à nous tous réunis ! » cracha Rosalie, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine.

- « Il est vrai que nous n'avons plus à nous soucier des dons de traqueurs de James, cependant nous n'avons pas l'assurance qu'elle est venue seule….elle a peut-être recruter de l'aide pour nous affronter… » disait Carlisle, seul membre de la famille Cullen a garder son sang-froid …enfin façon de parler évidemment étant donné sa condition de vampire…

- « Tu penses qu'elle a pu faire appelle à son ancien compagnon ? » demandait Esmée avec appréhension.

- « Ou pire …aux Volturi… »

- « Elle n'oserait pas cette garce !! » s'exclamait Rosalie

- « Elle peut très bien dénoncer le fait que Bella est au courant pour notre existence, mais n'est ni morte ni vampire … » déclarait Carlisle d'un air sombre.

J'avais l'impression d'être complètement détachée de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux perdus dans le vague. Tout cela allait trop vite pour moi.

Encore bouleversée par mes retrouvailles éprouvantes avec Edward, je devais à nouveau faire face à la menace d'un vampire qui non seulement suivait le régime traditionnel, mais qui en plus avait toutes les raisons de vouloir de se venger… Et pour ne rien arranger, je m'inquiétais non seulement pour la famille Cullen et mon père, mais j'éprouvais également une vive angoisse à l'idée de voir Jacob se trouver mêlé à tout cela. Je ne pouvais l'imaginer se battre avec ces êtres surnaturels si puissants, même si je concevais sans mal qu'un loup de la taille de Jacob pouvait représenter une menace. Avec son tempérament impulsif et irréfléchi, il allait forcément être blessé…

Je m'aperçu tardivement que quelqu'un m'interpelait. Alice se pencha vers moi et mit sa main glacée sur mon front.

- « ça va aller Bella ? »

- « Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. » répondis-je par automatisme.

- « Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

- « Euh …d'accord pour quoi ? » fis-je embarrassée au plus au point d'avoir laissé mon esprit vagabondé loin de la conversation cruciale qui venait de se dérouler.

- « Tu vas rester ici sous notre protection le temps que nous mettions Victoria hors d'état de nuire. Nous nous relaierons auprès de toi pour que tu ne sois jamais seule.

- « Et ne t'avise pas de nous refaire le même coup que la dernière fois en te jetant dans la gueule du loup ! » soupira Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Et mon père ? » trouvais-je la force de demander.

- « J'appellerai ton père pour lui expliquer que tu restes un peu plus longtemps que prévu à Phoenix avec nous, et que je m'occuperai moi-même de justifier ton absence en cours cette semaine. » répondit doucement Carlisle.

- « Non je veux dire…Jacob l'a vu roder près de chez moi…mon père est surement en danger si elle essaye de se venger ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je vais prendre contact avec Sam et nous allons nous associer aux Quileutes pour veiller également sur ton père, il ne lui arrivera rien je te le promets. » ajouta Carlisle de sa voix chaude et chaleureuse, tandis que Rosalie sifflait de rage ou dégout.

- « Je doute que Victoria s'intéresse vraiment à ton père… » déclara Jasper, « Elle cherche plus vraisemblablement à s'en prendre à Edward et à toi. »

- « où est Edward ? » m'exclamais-je brusquement, « Et s'il croisait la route de Victoria ! Il n'est pas encore au courant de sa présence, il peut se faire surprendre ! »

- « Nous n'avons pas réussi à le joindre sur son portable, mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose je l'aurais vu. » murmura Alice d'un ton rassurant.

- « sauf s'ils n'ont prévus ni l'un ni l'autre de se croiser ! » m'écriais complètement affolée.

- « Calme toi Bella, il ne va pas tarder. » insista Alice.

- « Et vous voulez que je reste tranquillement à la maison pendant que vous partez tous à la poursuite de Victoria ? C'est hors de question que j'attende ici en imaginant le pire pour chacun de vous ! »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix Bella …de toutes façons que pourrais-tu y faire ? Nous risquons davantage d'être blessé si nous devons te protéger d'elle, que si nous avons le champ libre et l'esprit tranquille en te sachant en toute sécurité. » déclara Carlisle avec patience.

- « Il a raison Bella. Cette fois nous sommes sur notre territoire, et nous aurons le soutien des Quileutes. Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait prévu la présence des Loups, et elle comptait surement pouvoir nous surprendre. Sans cet atout dans sa manche, elle n'a aucune chance. » ajouta Jasper, laissant parler l'expert en stratégie et combat qui sommeillait en lui.

Je les dévisageais un à un en silence. La plupart me sourirent pour me rassurer, et j'avais la désagréable impression d'être un enfant trop fragile et trop jeune pour être impliquer davantage dans les affaires sérieuses qui pourtant me concernaient directement.

Une bouffée d'amertume me noua la gorge tandis que je prenais la pleine mesure de mon impuissance chronique. J'avais terriblement peur de Victoria, et plus encore de ces Volturi qu'avait déjà vaguement évoqué Edward, et qui parvenaient à donner des accents de peur dans la voix même de Carlisle.

Mais je réalisais que j'avais encore bien plus peur que quelqu'un que j'aime ne soit blessé, et pour éviter cela j'étais prête à affronter moi-même Victoria, quitte à lui donner la satisfaction de se venger en m'éliminant… Evidemment c'était complètement futile et inutile. Et c'était d'autant plus frustrant et angoissant.

Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions à proposer à part mon pitoyable sacrifice, je renonçais à discuter. Mais étrangement je n'avais pas envie d'être là lorsqu'Edward allait rentrer et apprendre la nouvelle du retour de Victoria.

Je ne voulais peut-être pas le voir lui plus que quiconque ici présent, m'écarter à nouveau de sa vie en me laissant de côté dans un cocon tout relatif qui n'épargnerait jamais complètement ma frêle vie de mortelle.

Il allait encore se sentir responsable, et prendre les choses en main, et moi je ne pourrais que vivre l'attente passive et terrifiante pour savoir qui de lui ou de Victoria l'emporterait…

Je soupirais profondément, et me levais le cœur lourd.

Personne ne dit rien lorsque je m'éloignais vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Je fuyais le regard inquiet d'Alice, et allais lâchement trouver refuge dans la chambre d'Edward dont les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. Je m'étendis sur le divan, le bras replié sur mon visage, masquant mes yeux et les larmes que je sentais poindre sous mes paupières. Et j'attendis.


	26. Chapter 25

Une main glacée se posa délicatement sur mon front. Les doigts se glissèrent dans ma chevelure en désordre, et je fus parcouru d'un délicieux et déchirant frisson.

- « Edward… » murmurais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

- « Comment as-tu deviné ? » rétorqua-t-il, un sourire las dans la voix.

- « J'ai flairé un idiot qui m'a laissé seule trop longtemps … ça ne pouvait être que toi ! » marmonnais-je.

J'ouvris les yeux comme il ne réagissait pas à ma boutade de mauvais goût, et put à loisir contempler le visage divin pencher sur moi. Et il semblait bien trop sombre.

- « Bella …Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse… et que cette fois tu la respectes… » déclara-t-il gravement sans préambule.

Son souffle enivrant me fit perdre un instant mes esprits, et je sentis que mon cœur recommençait à s'emballer. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que je restais muette, hypnotisée par ses lèvres qui dessinaient un si délicat relief sur ce visage parfait et qui invitaient à des caresses dont l'évocation me fit rougir.

- « Bella …tu m'écoutes ? » s'enquit Edward. Un sourire en coin indulgent s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur chavira, mais je m'obligeais à retrouver la désagréable réalité.

- « Moui… »

- « Tu dois me jurer de ne pas sortir de cette maison sans être accompagnée par l'un d'entre nous. Je veux pouvoir partir à la poursuite de Victoria en ayant la certitude que cette fois tu ne feras rien de stupide. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder cette tranquillité d'esprit ? » dit-il en me fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Je me redressais vivement, l'écartant légèrement de moi. Toute trace d'éblouissement disparue tandis que l'horreur de la situation s'imposait à nouveau à moi. Victoria …

- « Edward, il doit y avoir un autre moyen…empêche ta famille de s'approcher de Victoria ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'affrontes ! » soufflais-je tout bas pour contenir la panique qui m'oppressait à nouveau.

Edward soupira et me lança cet indéchiffrable regard dans lequel je me perdais immanquablement.

- « Tu ne risques rien Bella. Je te protégerais. » dit-il avec une triste tendresse qui m'étreignit le cœur.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges Edward, je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu me laisses t'aimer, voilà tout ! »

Son regard s'assombrit. Je ne respirais plus. Il se leva lentement, et se tint raide devant moi.

- « La seule façon pour moi de t'aimer, c'est de te protéger Bella… je suis désolé. »

Les larmes inondèrent à nouveau mes yeux. Je les chassais d'un geste rageur et désespéré.

- « Rosalie va rester avec toi cette nuit. Je ne rentrerai probablement pas avant demain soir. »

Je ne dis rien. Je n'en avais pas la force. Il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque ma main s'agrippa à toute force à la manche de sa chemise.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'accroupit à mes pieds. Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, effaçant les sillons creusés par mes larmes. Puis il approcha doucement son visage du mien et nos lèvres s'unirent en doux effleurement, si bref qu'un instant je crus rêver.

- « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il tout bas dans un souffle.

Puis il se releva et disparu en un instant, me laissant seule à nouveau pour me débattre avec les affres de la culpabilité et de l'amour…

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, mais il était inutile pour moi de chercher le sommeil.

Rosalie me dévisageait du coin de l'œil d'un air revêche. Elle avait pris place dans le canapé du salon, tandis que je regardais sans les voir les images que diffusaient la télévision. Rien n'était susceptible de pouvoir me distraire de l'angoisse de l'attente.

Le regard de Rosalie sur moi finit par m'embarrasser sérieusement, aussi je lâchais tout à coup sans quitter des yeux l'écran de télévision:

- « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et je crus un instant qu'elle allait enfin m'ignorer. Mais brusquement elle demanda dans un souffle venimeux :

- « Pourquoi veux-tu devenir vampire ? »

- « N'est-ce pas évident ? pour être avec Edward. »

- « Edward ne pourra jamais te donner tout ce que tu peux avoir en restant humaine … » dit-elle avec une tristesse qui me prit au dépourvue.

- « Oui…il a essaye de me le faire comprendre … mais rien de ce que peut m'apporter cette vie de mortel ne pourra égaler le fait d'être aux côtés d'Edward pour l'éternité… »

- « Tu es tellement naïve ! » cracha-t-elle à nouveau avec hargne.

Je me tournais vers elle et braquais mon regard dans le sien.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin ? ça ne regarde que moi et Edward ! »

- « Oh que non ça ne regarde pas que vous … votre amourette est en train de mettre en péril toute notre famille ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle touchait à une corde sensible, et je ne voyais pas quoi répliquer… mais elle continua d'enfoncer le clou.

- « James et Victoria ne sont rien, que des incidents de parcourt en comparaison de ce qui nous attend si les Volturi s'en mêlent ! Ils nous détruiront tous jusqu'au dernier s'ils apprennent que tu n'es pas morte ou transformée… »

- « Eh bien transforme moi alors !! » m'écriais-je avec rage et désespoir.

Elle se garda le silence et me fixa de son regard sévère et hautain.

- « Je ne comprends pas ! » m'écriais-je à nouveau, « Tu me reproches de vouloir devenir comme vous, et dans le même temps tu me jettes à la figure le risque que je représente à rester humaine à cause des Volturi ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »

Elle détourna son regard un instant, et lorsqu'elle le braqua à nouveau sur moi, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère ou de ressentiment. Elle semblait simplement las.

- « J'aurais préféré pour toi comme pour nous que tu ne rencontres jamais Edward. » déclara-t-elle d'un air grave. « Je n'ai rien contre toi Bella. » elle inspira profondément et continua doucement en évitant mon regard, « C'est juste que … moi je donnerai tout pour pouvoir redevenir humaine… être à nouveau capable d'envisager le futur avec ce grisant sentiment d'incertitude et de perspectives éphémères…et surtout …avoir la possibilité de fonder ma propre famille…avoir des enfants…en devenant comme moi, tout cela tu le perdrais Bella, et tu es bien trop jeune pour réaliser à quel point cette perte irrémédiable est un lourd fardeau pour une éternité dans ce monde… »

Je restais ébahie devant cette confession douloureuse que Rosalie venait de m'offrir, et surtout j'étais peinée pour elle des souffrances insoupçonnées que sa condition de vampire lui imposait. Mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir un peu mieux la cerner désormais. Elle ne m'apparaissait plus aussi insupportable et superficielle qu'avant, loin de là.

- « Je suis effectivement trop jeune pour avoir déjà envisagé de fonder une famille Rosalie, mais quoi que tu en penses, j'imagine très bien comment serait ma vie sans Edward, et je sais que jamais je ne serai heureuse sans lui. Alors si pour rester auprès de lui je dois faire ce terrible sacrifice, je le ferais sans hésiter… d'autant plus qu'avec Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai le sentiment que vous former une véritable famille, bien plus unie que la plupart de celle que je connais, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir… »

- « C'est certain… » dit-elle songeuse.

- « ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'en dire plus sur les Volturi ? » demandais-je soudain.

Elle hésita un instant puis déclara :

- « Les Volturi sont la plus ancienne famille de vampires connue. Ils forment le clan le plus important qui existe, et ils sont menés par 3 vampires disposant chacun de pouvoirs redoutables…la plupart des vampires qui appartiennent à ce clan ont d'ailleurs de dons comme Edward et Alice. Et ils savent parfaitement les exploiter pour imposer leur suprématie sur notre monde occulte par ailleurs si désorganisé. »

- « Ce sont eux qui dirigent tous les vampires alors ? »

- « Officiellement, ils sont là pour faire respecter les règles assurant la sauvegarde de notre espèce…comme faire en sorte qu'aucun humain ne soit au courant de notre existence…mais évidemment ils abusent souvent de leur pouvoir, et il n'est pas recommandé de les contrarier… »

- « N'ont-ils aucun opposant ? » m'exclamais-je, alarmer par l'ampleur du pétrin dans lequel j'avais encore entrainé la famille Cullen.

- « Non. Ils sont puissants et respectés. Personnellement je ne les ai jamais rencontré, mais Carlisle a vécu auprès d'eux pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que son régime alimentaire finisse par creuser un fossé trop large avec leur propre pratique. Pour eux, les humains ne sont que du bétail dont ils gèrent les ressources comme dans n'importe quel élevage… Ils condamnent sévèrement les vampires qui font des carnages chez les humains, mais uniquement parce que cela risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux…ils ne valent pas mieux quoiqu'ils en pensent…»

J'étais horrifiée par ces révélations. J'avais complètement sous estimée la menace jusqu'alors lointaine de cette famille « royale » de vampires. Pour moi James et Victoria était le danger le plus significatif… Je me sentais perdre pied en appréhendant brusquement qu'ils n'étaient que des broutilles en comparaison de la menace réelle que faisait peser les Volturi sur nous.

- « Bella ça va ? tu es toute pâle ! » s'enquit Rosalie, me tirant de mes terrifiantes et nouvelles angoisses.

- « Euh… oui…oui ça va aller… »

- « Il y a peu de chance que Victoria soit allée se plaindre auprès des Volturi…moins on les côtoie mieux on se porte en général…tous les vampires savent ça ! Il y a donc peu de chance que les Volturi soient au courant pour toi et Edward…pour le moment en tous cas… »

Devenir vampire était pour moi le meilleur moyen de pouvoir aimer Edward sans retenue, et j'étais prête à tout pour ça.

Mais j'avais maintenant une nouvelle raison, et non des moindres, de vouloir devenir immortelle…celle de protéger la famille Cullen tout entière !

C'était mon devoir de les protéger de la menace des Volturi, surtout après tous les ennuis que je leur avais mis dans les pattes ! Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'une nouvelle et ardente résolution. Rien ne m'arrêterait…pas même Edward !

Evidemment restait toujours le problème de l'exécution de ma transformation. Mais alors même que je sentais poindre le désespoir, un éclair de lucidité me frappa… Il y avait un moyen…dangereux certes…mais surtout qui m'obligerait à rompre ma promesse une nouvelle fois et agir en traitrise vis-à-vis d'Edward. Avec ce que je savais désormais, j'étais prête à affronter son ressentiment … si tout se déroulait comme prévu j'aurais l'éternité pour me faire pardonner.

C'était pour son bien … je devais m'en convaincre…

_**La suite pas avant 3 semaines désolée … car je pars enfin en vacances !! J'espère que vous aurez quand même envie de lire la suite à mon retour ! la fin approche !**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos review enthousiastes, ça fait chaud au cœur ! ^_^**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	27. Chapter 26

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Me revoilà, revigorée par ces trop courtes vacances ! ^_^ j'espère que vous êtes toujours motivés pour découvrir ce que Bella va encore inventer pour se fourrer dans les ennuis ! je vais essayer de pas trop espacer les chapitres, mais pas évident puisque je suis tiraillée entre 2 fics en ce moment, et que j'ai plus tendance à laisser mes pensées dérivées vers l'autre que j'ai commencé à écrire. Mais promis je finirais celle-ci et bientôt ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Vaincue par la fatigue, j'avais finalement rejoins les bras de Morphée blottie en position du fœtus sur le divan de la chambre d'Edward.

Le lendemain matin je m'éveillais les paupières lourdes de sommeil. Les mauvais rêves m'avaient habité semblait-il pendant toute la courte nuit que je m'étais octroyée. Je me frottais les yeux pour tenter futilement de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil… le marchand de sommeil avait eu la main lourde sur le sable. Ce faisant, j'aperçu un paquet déposé au pied du divan. Une enveloppe en papier y était agrafée. Intriguée, je m'emparais de l'enveloppe et en tirait une feuille de papier où s'étalaient quelques lignes d'un message à l'écriture élégante et très féminine.

« Voici de quoi t'aider dans ta folle entreprise ! Crois moi ça t'ira à ravir, alors ne te dégonfle pas et enfile ça ! Je te soutiens de tout cœur et resterai dans les parages au cas où mes visions encore floues se préciseraient, et pour soutenir Edward…mais de toute façon je crois en vous 2 ! je ne dirais rien à personne… ta dévouée Alice !

Ps : détruit le message avant qu'il arrive ( à 20h46 ce soir)! »

Evidemment, c'était à prévoir … je ne pouvais me mettre à l'abris du don d'Alice, et c'était un immense soulagement d'apprendre qu'elle était de mon côté et n'allait pas débarquer au mauvais moment pour m'empêcher de mener à bien mon projet. Une autre source de soulagement était qu'elle n'avait rien vu de catastrophique pour l'avenir…du moins pas encore, ce qui me laissait bon espoir tout de même.

Soudain je me demandais avec quelle précision elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer, et le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues. Je ne devais pas penser à ça…

J'avisais l'heure qu'indiquait le radio réveil, et laissait échapper un juron en constatant qu'il était déjà 13h passé.

J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir dans le mystérieux paquet laissé en douce par Alice, aussi je décidais de remettre à plus tard son ouverture, afin de me préparer psychologiquement à ce que j'allais y découvrir et d'affermir ma résolution. Il fallait que j'agisse sans tarder, ce soir était probablement la meilleure occasion, mais je n'étais pas certaine d'être tout à fait prête.

Je décidais de m'occuper l'esprit en passant un moment sous la douche avant de partir en quête d'une pitance décente pour une humaine… je doutais fortement que malgré notre rapprochement, Rosalie se soit résolue à me mitonner de bons petits plats…

L'après midi s'écoula lentement …. Et en même temps trop rapidement. J'étais dans un état de stress et de tension qui n'échappa pas à Rosalie. Cependant, elle eut le tact de faire mine de ne pas le remarquer. Ma garde du corps, ou mon geôlier selon les points de vue, reçut un coup de fil d'Edward qui annonçait la relève pour le soir même comme m'avait prévenu Alice. Victoria restait toujours introuvable. Il semblait malheureusement que son don de vampire soit de se rendre aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille…

Mon estomac était de plus en plus noué à mesure que l'arrivée d'Edward approchait.

Je décidais de passer à nouveau un moment sous la douche dans l'espoir de me détendre, mais c'était peine perdue. Je laissais l'eau brulante ruisseler longuement sur ma tête, sans parvenir à faire taire le stress qui grandissait en moi d'instant en instant. Je devais garder à l'esprit que je faisais tout cela pour la famille Cullen, que peut-être leur vie à tous dépendait de la réussite de mon entreprise, et que je devais donc faire de mon mieux pour réussir à devenir l'une des leurs à part entière, et ce, au plus vite.

Je me contemplais dans la glace de la salle de bain. La buée occultait une partie de l'immense miroir, mais j'en voyais assez pour savoir que mes grands yeux hagards et apeurés, mon teint cireux et les joues creuses n'allaient pas m'aider à prendre de l'assurance pour ce qui m'attendait… le paquet d'Alice me revint brusquement en mémoire.

Je retournais vivement dans la chambre d'Edward, enroulée dans une _Grande_ serviette de bain, et déchirait fébrilement l'emballage du cadeau d'Alice.

Du bout des doigts, j'en fis émerger un minuscule bout de tissus vaporeux… Je tenais devant mes yeux éberlués une nuisette d'un tissus transparent de couleur violette, très courte et échancrées de tous les côtés semblait-il, munie de fines bretelles faites d'une dentelle délicate très ajourée qui envahissait gracieusement la poitrine. Certains motifs de cette dentelle étaient tressés d'une sorte de satin qui renvoyait des reflets mauves dans la faible lumière qui habillait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je sentis mon visage irradier d'une chaleur intense, comme si je l'avais trop longtemps approcher des flammes d'un feu de cheminée.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre de la part d'Alice… Une partie de moi était horrifiée à l'idée de m'imaginer porter une chose pareille, tandis qu'une autre part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier et d'espérer que ce simple bout de tissus avait le pouvoir de rendre n'importe quelle femme sexy, moi y compris.

Mes mains caressèrent le tissus soyeux, et je pris finalement la résolution de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et de ne pas jouer les mijaurées effarouchées. Au pire je me couvrirais de ridicule, ce qui ne me tuerait pas… les Volturi par contre …

Je me redressais subitement, jetais la serviette sur le divan et enfilais sans plus tarder l'arme ultime qu'Alice avait mis à ma disposition. Un tanga mauve et violet, fait de la même dentelle que la nuisette, se trouvait encore au fond du paquet. Je l'enfilais et sans prendre la peine d'aller me voir dans une glace pour voir ce que l'ensemble donnait sur moi (j'étais encore très lâche à bien des égards…), puis je me dirigeais résolument vers la pile de vêtements propres que je savais pouvoir trouver sur une chaise près du bureau d'Edward.

Evidemment, Alice était passée par là également… Une robe à manche longue trônait sur le dossier. Elle était de couleur bleu nuit et faite d'un tissus mat très souple. Un petit mot était épinglée près du col en V largement décolleté : « ça évitera de froisser ta nuisette en la coinçant dans un jean … bisous, Alice »

J'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix outrée d'Alice et de voir son air affligé face à ma pitoyable conception de l'art vestimentaire…

J'obéissais donc au maitre en la matière, m'en remettant entièrement à son expérience, et ne pus qu'apprécier le confort de cette robe cintrée sous la poitrine, et qui descendait juste en dessous de mes genoux en un drapé souple et léger. Elle était de couleur unie, suffisamment sobre pour me plaire, même si le décolleté m'embarrassait un peu … enfin c'était dérisoire en comparaison de ce que je portais en dessous…

Je rejoignis Rosalie dans le salon un quart d'heure avant l'heure prévue de l'arrivée d'Edward. Je surpris un sourcil relevé et un regard interrogatif de sa part, et fit de mon mieux pour les ignorer. Elle n'insista pas et ramena son attention sur le téléviseur en marche tout en laissant flotter sur ses lèvres un léger sourire en coin. Mal à l'aise, je fis semblant d'être captivée par le reportage que diffusait la chaine info, sans même savoir de quel sujet il parlait.

Le temps s'étira impitoyablement et soudain Rosalie s'élança vers la porte à vitesse vampirique.

« Je te laisse, la relève arrive ! » dit-elle en enfilant un blouson pour la forme.

« Ok »

« Soyez sage … » lança-t-elle en passant la porte sans se retourner.

Emmett devait vraiment lui manquer pour qu'elle se transforme aussi vite en courant d'air…

Le nœud dans mon ventre s'agita soudain, conscient qu'Edward était tout proche maintenant. J'allais devoir faire des miracles ce soir pour parvenir à le mettre en confiance …afin de mieux le berner et le trahir en toute impunité … mon sang se glaça, et un frisson me parcourut de la tête au pied. Je prenais brusquement conscience de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir, et l'horreur de la situation s'imposa à moi avec violence. Je suffoquais un instant, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, je devais m'en convaincre. Je m'obligeais à respirer calmement et profondément. Il était crucial qu'Edward ne perçoive pas mon trouble. C'était vraiment une chance qu'il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées …

Mon cœur avait retrouvé un rythme à peu près décent lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et qu'Edward m'apparut enfin. Il avait un air sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon pour mes projets, et il resta figé dans l'entrée, dégoulinant de l'eau de pluie qui était tombée par intermittence toute la journée durant.

- « Bonsoir » lançais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- « Bonsoir… » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Je sentais une tension oppressante entre nous. Je devais rompre la glace par n'importe quel prix.

Il avait l'air torturé, hésitant….et il était si beau avec ses cheveux mouillés qui retombaient en désordre sur son front, assombrissant un peu plus son regard.

- « Tu es trempé ma parole ! » fis-je d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

- « Moui…c'est peu de le dire » marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant de braquer enfin ses yeux sur moi.

Je me levais d'un bond, et courrait à l'étage pour m'emparer d'une serviette de bain. C'était ridicule d'en faire autant, il ne risquait pas d'attraper un rhume, mais j'avais besoin d'agir, de faire n'importe quoi pour échapper à ce regard qui s'il continuait à me consumer de la sorte finirait par me réduire en cendre.

Je redescendis précipitamment…. Trop précipitamment … car mes pieds trouvèrent le moyen de me faire comprendre que je leur en demandais trop en s'emmêlant dans l'escalier … Je sentis la pesanteur s'exercer sur moi tandis que je basculais dans le vide, et avant que j'ai pu émettre un cri de surprise, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward, le souffle coupé.

Il me regarda d'un air sévère, avec ce regard à la fois inquiet et réprobateur qui ces derniers temps revenait un peu trop souvent durcir ses traits.

- « euh…désolée … » balbutiais-je, trop consciente de sa proximité pour avoir les idées claires.

- « Tu es …n'en fait pas trop » dit-il abruptement.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je m'emparais aussitôt de la serviette tombée juste à côté, et la passait autour de ses épaules. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais finalement se tint tranquille tandis que je m'efforçais de sécher grossièrement ses cheveux. Le silence persista entre nous, mais petit à petit je le sentis se détendre. Il me laissa lui ôter son imperméable, et se contenta de me fixer intensément tandis que je passais doucement la serviette sur sa nuque. Evidemment, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir bêtement tandis qu'il me scrutait, et soudain le bruit de sa respiration et de la mienne me parurent tonitruant dans ce silence grisant qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable…un tout autre genre de tension s'épanouissait dangereusement, et effrayée, je reculais un peu trop précipitamment.

- « hum…des nouvelles de Victoria depuis que tu as appelé ? » demandais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- « Non… pas la moindre piste…et le temps n'aide pas, surtout pour l'équipe de Jacob. »déclara-t-il avec lassitude.

- « Elle a peut-être abandonné qui sait ? »

- « Ne compte pas là dessus Bella. Je suis désolée que cela prenne du temps, mais tu dois absolument restée ici sous la protection de l'un de nous. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne bougerais pas d'ici… » fis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- « Tu as mangé ? » s'enquit-il plus doucement.

- « Oui » mentis-je sans hésiter, incapable d'envisager que le nœud de mon estomac puisse se défaire.

C'était la première fois qu'Edward et moi nous retrouvions seuls chez les Cullen. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais trouvé cela plutôt grisant, pour ne pas dire excitant…mais sachant ce que je devais accomplir et la discussion que je devais au préalable entamer avec Edward, je me sentais terriblement nerveuse.

Perdue un instant dans mes pensées, je me concentrais à nouveau sur l'Adonis qui me servait de garde du corps pour la nuit. Il m'observait intensément de ses yeux d'ambre.

- « Quoi ? » fis-je en détournant mon regard, sentant le rouge me monter une nouvelle fois aux joues.

- « tu es magnifique… » souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air de souffrir en avouant cette troublante pensée. J'étais trop éblouis pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligible et de pertinent. Il se détourna et monta lentement les escaliers.

- « Je vais prendre une douche » déclara-t-il en me jetant un dernier regard lourd de tristesse.

Je le regardais s'éloigner en silence. Je devais à tout prix rester maitre de moi face à lui. Hélas, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'inspirais un grand coup, m'agrippait à mes derniers lambeaux de courage, et montais à mon tour à l'étage.


	28. Chapter 27

Je parcourais de long en large la chambre d'Edward, comme un lion tourne dans sa cage. J'étais fébrile, et j'avais l'impression que personne ne pouvait décemment passer autant de temps sous la douche ! J'entendais toujours l'eau couler dans la salle de bain attenante, et je commençais à me demander si Edward ne me fuyait pas intentionnellement et qu'il avait décidé de rester enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant tout son « tour de garde »…

Curieusement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Jacob… Je n'osais imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait ma transformation… me considèrerait-il toujours comme son amie ? ou verrait-il en moi un monstre puant ? Je me maudissais de devoir le trahir lui aussi, mais ma volonté était désormais inflexible. Il serait surement plus difficile d'obtenir le pardon de Jacob et cela minait mon moral déjà passablement malmené par le stress et l'appréhension de ma transformation. Je risquais de tout perdre même si j'y survivais …

J'avais perdu tout espoir qu'Edward daigne se montrer lorsqu'enfin il fit irruption dans sa chambre, habillé uniquement de son pantalon. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine d'un air sévère, mon regard ne put que s'attarder et fondre sur son torse de statue de dieu grecque tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux vigoureusement avec une serviette. Je parvins à détourner le regard en me mordant la lèvre le temps qu'il finisse de s'habiller.

N'entendant pas le moindre mouvement ni la porte du placard s'ouvrir, je fixais à nouveau l'endroit où il se trouvait juste à l'instant et ne rencontrait que le vide. C'est alors que je sentis un souffle léger sur ma nuque et je sursautais involontairement.

- « Navré, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… » murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille tout en enlaçant ma taille.

Un frisson grisant me parcourut, et ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement.

- « Je n'ai pas peur …pas de toi » parvins-je à articuler.

- « Victoria sera bientôt hors d'état de nuire, je te le promets. »

- « Ce n'est pas ça Edward… » dis-je en m'arrachant à contre cœur à son étreinte, et en lui faisant face, « Nous devons discuter toi et moi … de nous … » ajoutais-je.

Son regard s'assombrit imperceptiblement, et sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement. Dans la faible lumière de l'unique lampe allumée sur son bureau, les ombres accentuaient les reliefs de son visage divin, creusant des fossettes et adoucissant les angles viriles de ses traits. Comme il me fixait sans rien dire, j'insistais :

- « Nous avons du temps devant nous n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui bien sur... »répondit-il en se détournant.

Il s'assit sur le divan et je lui fis face debout. Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

- « Edward … est-ce que …est-ce que tu veux vraiment rester auprès de moi aussi longtemps que possible ? » demandais-je abruptement.

- « Evidemment Bella ! Je ne rêve que de ça ! »

- « Alors de quelle façon envisages-tu notre couple ? »

Il me dévisagea intensément, visiblement troublé par mes questions un peu trop directes. N'étais-je donc pas capable d'un peu de subtilité ? après tout j'avais surement fait une croix la dessus depuis que je suivais scrupuleusement l'adage « la faim justifie les moyens »…

- « Eh bien … »commença-t-il hésitant, « …Bella où veux-tu en venir ? » lâcha-t-il finalement.

- « Ne te défile pas et dis moi la vérité ! »

- « Si tu m'y autorises, j'aimerai pouvoir t'aimer et te protéger toute ta vie durant… »

- « M'aimer ? mais de quelle façon Edward ? »

- « Bella … si ce que je peux t'offrir ne te suffit pas… » commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Alors quoi ? Tu me laisseras partir ? Trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui lui me touchera et me donnera un jour des enfants avant que l'âge ne me rattrape et que la faucheuse m'emporte ? tu pourras vraiment laisser faire ça Edward ? » déclarais-je en sentant la colère m'envahir.

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa.

- « Je …s'il le faut pour que tu vives pleinement heureuse… »

- « Rha !! Edward ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse c'est toi et si possible pour l'éternité ! » m'écriais-je.

- « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Bella, mais ne me demande pas de te transformer ! » s'écria-t-il à son tour, « faire de toi un monstre ne nous rendra pas plus heureux ! Je préfère te faire souffrir en refusant plutôt que de te condamner aussi irrémédiablement. »

- « Décidemment, ce que tu peux être têtu ! » soufflais-je excédée mais pas surprise.

- « Je peux en dire autant en ce qui te concerne… » fit-il en laissant poindre l'ombre du sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tant.

- « Très bien …imaginons que j'accepte de rester humaine… pour toi…que les volturis et autres Victoria ne se mêlent pas de ce qui ne les regardent pas, et « imaginons » que je ne parvienne pas à concevoir la vie sans toi… tu viens de dire que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais … »

Ces sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau, faisant apparaître au grand jour la suspicion qui germait dans son esprit. J'affrontais son regard et comme il ne répondait toujours pas, je me penchais légèrement vers lui, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- « Alors ? »

- « Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi, mais … »

- « Pas de mais ! » soufflais-je tout bas, en réalisant que ses yeux s'attardaient sur mon décolleté. « Ecoute Edward, pour une humaine la vie est très courte et fragile …je peux mourir à chaque instant ! Quelque soit la protection que tu m'apporteras tu ne pourras pas empêcher la mort de me prendre, ou plutôt tu t'y refuses... Alors si tu tiens à ce que je reste humaine laisse moi vivre comme tel, c'est-à-dire avec le goût du risque, avec cette certitude que le temps est compté et qu'il faut en profiter au maximum ! »

Tandis que je lui faisais ce fervent et hypocrite discours en braquant mon regard droit dans le sien sans ciller, je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, m'appuyant sur le divan pour mettre davantage à sa hauteur. J'étais surprise de la relative maitrise que j'avais de moi. Ma résolution était ferme et rien ne semblait pouvoir m'arrêter. Puis brusquement, Edward se leva et s'écarta de moi.

- « Tu voudrais … que je prenne le risque de te blesser voir de te tuer en …te donnant complètement à moi …» souffla-t-il visiblement horrifié.

- « Je ne veux pas … j'exige ! » lançais-je avec une confiance ébranlée, « enfin que tu fasses l'effort d'essayer au moins … » ajoutais-je beaucoup moins sûre de moi.

- « Bella ! Je pourrais …. Je pourrais te broyer littéralement ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je te désire … jamais je n'arriverai à me contrôler , sans parler de devoir garder suffisamment mes esprits pour brider ma soif ! » s'écria-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Etrangement c'est ce geste qui parvint à me conforter dans le fait que je pouvais le convaincre de céder. J'avais l'impression de voir à travers son regard perdu le douloureux conflit qui le bouleversait. J'étais probablement rouge comme une pivoine à l'entendre ainsi exprimer à voix haute son désir pour moi. Mais je devais me maitriser afin de m'attaquer plus sérieusement à sa résolution vacillante.

- « J'ai confiance en toi et je comprend parfaitement l'intensité du désir…Je ne craindrais plus la mort si j'ai la chance de pouvoir vivre ça avec toi au moins une fois Edward … » murmurais-je timidement en détournant le regard, tandis qu'une part de moi était horrifiée de la façon dont je le faisais chanter.

- « Je … je ne peux pas Bella … je t'en prie… »

Il s'interrompit instantanément tandis je dénudais lentement mes épaules pour finalement faire glisser la robe à mes pieds… J'entendis un grondement sourd sortir de sa gorge…réprobation ? douleur ? désir ? … quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais à présent en tenue plus qu'évocatrice devant l'homme que j'aimais si passionnément et que j'allais trahir à mes risques et périls…

- « C'est moi qui t'en prie Edward… » murmurais-je, « Je t'aime… Ne l'oublie pas et cela suffira …».


	29. Chapter 28

**_Ahlala ... c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu sadique de m'arrêter à un moment pareil ! pour me faire pardonner, je me suis dépêchée autant que possible pour vous livrer la suite ! ^_^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment délicat et intense entre nos 2 tourtereaux ..._**

**_bonne lecture et merci à toutes pour vos reviews !! ^_^_**

Edward semblait complètement perdu à présent. Son regard exprimait toute la souffrance que je lui causais à le mettre ainsi au pied du mur. Je ne me sentais pas à mon aise ainsi dévoilée devant lui, et ce malgré tous mes efforts pour paraître sûre de moi … et de mes charmes.

J'eus la désagréable impression que le silence s'éternisait de façon insupportable, pourtant il n'était surement question que de quelques secondes en réalité. Tandis que je dévisageais l'amour de ma vie, je me surpris à essayer de le voir tel qu'il se voyait probablement, c'est-à-dire en vampire, en monstre innommable, un être immortel terrifiant dont j'aurais dû fuir les baisers à toutes jambes. L'image du Dracula de Coppola s'imposa à mon esprit, et je ne parvenais décidément pas à le voir sous cet angle ténébreux …l'amour rendait aveugle après tout.

Puis me revint en mémoire le film « entretien avec un vampire » et là encore, malgré le rapprochement plus aisé (du fait du casting...) je ne pouvais l'imaginer aspirer la vie d'un être humain encore moins la mienne, et se repaitre de mon sang encore chaud sans que cela l'émeuve d'avantage que lorsqu'on écrase un moustique… Peut-être avait-il raison… je ne mesurais pas pleinement les dangers auxquels je m'exposais car je ne _voulais_ voir en lui que l'être fabuleux dont j'étais éperdument éprise.

Cela n'importait plus désormais. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, je ne pouvais pas faire s'évanouir mes sentiments pour lui d'un claquement de doigts…et je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, que cela me coute ou non la vie.

Un nœud dont je n'avais pas soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à présent, se défit dans mon estomac, et je respirais profondément, brusquement parfaitement maitre de moi pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je n'avais plus besoin de me convaincre moi-même de la force de ma résolution.

Ces impressions m'avaient traversé à l'esprit en l'espace de quelques battements de cœur.

Je capturais le regard tourmenté d'Edward et fis quelques pas vers lui.

Je tendis ma main vers son visage et effleurais tendrement sa joue tandis qu'il se figeait. Plus aucune peur inconsciente ne me retenait, et je pouvais sentir à présent mon désir brûlant pour lui s'épanouir pleinement, me grisant comme jamais auparavant. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Il plongea son regard intense dans le mien et je crus suffoquer tellement mes lèvres aspiraient à s'unir aux siennes…

Il faut croire qu'il entendit mes prières car il s'empara vivement de moi, m'enlaçant dans une étreinte féroce. Sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos sur le divan de sa chambre, avec la délicieuse sensation de son corps faisant peser son poids sur le mien. Avec une avidité grisante, il emprisonna ma bouche contre la sienne, approfondissant son baiser avec une ferveur inédite.

Aurait-il enfin décidé de se libérer de tous les barrages qu'il avait érigé entre nous soit disant pour mon bien ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre à cette question, car mon esprit s'égara lorsque ses mains se mirent à caresser mes cuisses et parcourir le chemin qui les séparaient de ma poitrine, embrasant ma peau dans leur sillage. Toujours étouffés par ses baisers, je gémis tout en caressant à mon tour avec délice la peau veloutée et glacée de son dos. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes, et je sentis le mince tissus de la nuisette s'étirer et céder avant que ses doigts ne jouent avec le mamelon de mon sein libéré de sa dentelle, faisant naitre de délicieux frissons. Je désirais ardemment que tout mon corps épouse le sien sans retenue, sans aucune barrière d'aucune sorte, même la plus légère des mousselines. Il continuait de m'embrasser sans relâche, mêlant nos langues dans une danse langoureuse dont je ne souhaitais pas voir la fin malgré le manque d'air qui commençait à se faire sentir.

Je fus tout à coup surprise et submergée par une vague de désir vertigineuse lorsque sa main se glissa dans mon entrejambe. Sous l'effet de ses caresses délicates j'entrouvris un peu plus mes jambes en exhalant un hoquet de plaisir que j'aurais souhaité plus discret… Je me cambrais sous l'effet de ses caresses sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent d'un millimètre et enhardie par l'étourdissant désir qui m'animait, je tâtonnais fébrilement à recherche de la fermeture du pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Je pus alors à loisir constater que le désir était bel et bien mutuel…

Mais brusquement, il s'arracha avec force à notre étreinte tout en restant allongé au dessus de moi, et le souffle bruyant, saccadé, il me contempla avec un regard saisissant où semblait régner le chaos du désir et de la souffrance.

C'est alors seulement que me revint douloureusement en mémoire ma « mission » et le pourquoi de cette folie exaltante ! Je devais l'empêcher de renoncer à me prendre, je devais l'entrainer plus loin dans cet abandon vertigineux que je découvrais dans l'assouvissement de nos désirs les plus passionnés…

Je m'agrippais avec désespoir à ses épaules, et mes lèvres se mirent à dévorer avidement la peau au creux de son cou, puis celle de son torse tandis que je le faisais basculer sur le côté contre le dossier de l'étroit divan. Ma langue titilla un instant un mamelon érigé tandis que je défaisais maladroitement le bouton de son jean. Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd et rauque, mais ne trouva pas la force de me résister et je me plaçais à califourchon sur ses hanches tout en continuant de couvrir son torse de baisers et faire jouer ma langue sur sa peau glacée dont le contact m'embrasait.

Je me redressais soudain, rejetant mes cheveux en arrière, cherchant mon souffle tandis que mon cœur martelait ma poitrine sans retenue. Ses mains s'emparèrent alors des lambeaux de ma nuisette et arrachèrent sans ménagement le tissus vaporeux et les vestiges de la fine dentelle. Il se redressa à son tour et il mordit légèrement dans mon sein droit tout en m'enlaçant avec force. Je crus ressentir une vive douleur, et laissait échapper un gémissement, mais mon désir n'en fut qu'exacerbé. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux pour plaquer son visage contre ma poitrine et l'encourager à poursuivre la délicieuse exploration de ses lèvres. Mais impatiente je m'emparais à nouveau de sa bouche. Il répondit avec passion, et tandis que j'exultais sous la pression de ses mains et de son torse sur ma poitrine, je sentais mes lèvres intimes devenir comme des chardons ardents, parfaitement consciente de son sexe érigé qui tendait le tissus de son vêtement contre mes reins.

Plus rien ne comptait alors que notre étreinte… je n'existais même plus en tant que Bella… J'étais comme un foyer de flammes vigoureuses que le vent attisait sans ménagement, inconsciente du monde environnant, indifférente à le voir disparaître en fumée sous les braises de mon désir. Je ne voulais pas que cela cesse.

Cependant, une partie obscure de mon esprit mesura soudain qu'Edward devenait plus fébrile. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches, et sans crier garde, il me bascula violemment sur le dos. Le souffle coupé, je le vis disparaitre une fraction de seconde de mon champ de vision et lorsque son visage divin m'apparut à nouveau dans la faible lueur de la lampe, il m'étouffa instantanément sous un baiser torride et pressant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il plaqua son corps contre le mien que je pus constater dans un frémissement de désir qu'il était complètement nu. Sa main chercha à nouveau mon entrejambe, et il provoqua une douleur à mes hanches lorsqu'il arracha et déchira sans ménagement le tanga que je portais encore. Il pesait de tout son poids sur moi, et je crus un instant suffoquer pour de bon.

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

J'aurais dû avoir peur … j'aurais dû redouter que le côté bestiale et violent de la bête qui sommeillait en lui ne s'exprime pleinement et me mutile... mais je ne l'embrassais que plus passionnément …évidemment. Car c'était mon seul espoir de recevoir enfin le venin qui mettrait fin à ma vie de mortel et m'offrirait le seul horizon acceptable pour Edward et moi.

Je le sentis toutefois se crisper et soudainement se figer. Il libéra mes lèvres et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il murmura plusieurs fois mon prénom « Bella, Bella …Bella » avec une intensité croissante, de cette voie envoutante, voilée par le désir et la souffrance. « Je t'aime » finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle avant d'offrir la caresse de ses lèvres sur ma gorge et ma poitrine, tout en reprenant avec douceur ses caresses intimes qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Et c'est avec une affliction douloureuse que je constatais qu'il parvenait à garder la maitrise de lui-même.

J'avais brusquement envie de pleurer à chaude larmes, étouffée par l'amertume, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je devais employer les grands moyens hélas. Ma trahison n'en serait que plus terrible.

Je sentis une larme roulée sur ma joue tandis que je ramenais son visage vers le mien pour m'emparer de sa bouche, immiscent ma langue entre ses dents mortelles, mêlant nos souffles lourds et hachés. Puis je cambrais mes reins contre les siens, et guidais son sexe en moi en exhalant un cri de douleur et de plaisir. Il répondit à mon cri par un gémissement rauque et il fit onduler son bassin pour approfondir la pénétration avec une tendresse que je n'aurais jamais cru possible dans de telles circonstances...

Ma vue se brouilla, je pleurais de joie et de désespoir. Je crus entendre mon prénom murmuré entre ses baisers passionnés, et la grisante sensation de son corps tout entier se frottant au mien, étalant la sueur qui perlait sur ma peau d'humaine fiévreuse de désir...

Puis je laissais brusquement éclater un sanglot qui se mêla à mes râles de jouissance. Il était temps. Je devais le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- « Pardonne moi Edward …je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! je t'aime … » chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Sans attendre sa réaction, je fis ce que je croyais être nécessaire: Je me mordis profondément la lèvre sans hésiter …

....jusqu'à faire perler une goutte de sang …

et je m'empressais d'unir mes lèvres maquillée de sang frais à celle de mon vampire tant aimé et désiré...


	30. Chapter 29

_**Salut à toutes !**_

_**Ah lala … j'ai pas résisté à faire un petit chapitre du point de vue d'Edward …je me suis dis qu'étant données les circonstances, ce serait plus intéressant … mais une fois n'est pas coutume … et Bella reviendra sur le devant de la scène dès le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**_

POV Edward :

Rien ne m'avait préparé à cela.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais tenté de résister. Je n'étais pas prêt…et je ne l'aurais probablement jamais été.

Et maintenant il était trop tard. J'avais commis l'irréparable.

Ce qui me mortifiait plus encore, c'était que je devais en partie ce drame à son intrigante et démentielle façon d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Je connaissais ses désirs … mais encore une fois je l'avais sous estimée.

Je l'avais mordu.

J'avais bu son sang si savoureux et entêtant … le plus délicieux et terrible des nectars qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de boire.

J'avais tenté de m'arracher à cette soif insensée … de toute mes forces … mais j'avais bu encore et encore, incapable de me rassasier, incapable de penser rationnellement, incapable de me rendre compte que j'aspirais la vie de l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde … jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne, entre 2 râles d'agonie que mon esprit bestiale ignorait sans mal, à murmurer mon prénom et un « je t'aime » déchirant qui m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle.

J'avais repris mes esprits in extrémiste, le menton dégoulinant de cette drogue qu'était son fluide vital… J'avais réalisé dans une sorte d'hébètement horrifié que je l'avais saigné sans ménagement, me goinfrant comme une bête sauvage affamée ….

Sans l'intervention d'Alice dieu sait si je n'aurais pas à nouveau tenter d'apaiser la terrifiante soif qui me tenaillait et que je maitrisais de façon si pitoyable. J'avais laissé Bella exsangue, pâle comme l'astre lunaire, comme la morte ou la non vivante qu'elle allait devenir de toutes façons. Puis le venin avait commencé à faire son effet …

Je n'étais qu'un monstre.

J'étais perdu…Je ne savais pas si je devais la haïr pour avoir provoqué de façon si pernicieuse la résurgence de ce côté obscur que je tentais si hypocritement d'enfouir au plus profond de moi, ou si je devais l'aimer plus encore, si c'était possible, pour avoir si désespérément envie de me rejoindre dans cette enclave de non sens qu'était notre existence clandestine vouée à une damnation éternelle impitoyable.

Mais à voir son corps se contorsionner si effroyablement sous l'effet du feu que répandait mon venin dans tout son être, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir.

Je ne voyais que ma propre culpabilité…Et j'avais hurlé à m'en déchirer la gorge, inconscient des efforts d'Alice pour m'aider à me ressaisir.

J'avais fais croire à Bella, et à moi-même, que notre amour était possible … j'avais été faible, égoïste, irresponsable …inhumain …. et c'est elle qui en payait les lourdes conséquences.

Je la veillais depuis une éternité semblait-il.

Carlisle affirmait que ce 2ème jour de souffrances et de cris déchirants résonnants dans toute la maison était de façon surprenante moins terrible que le premier jour, alors qu'habituellement c'était à ce moment là que le pic de souffrance était occasionné par le venin. Cela me semblait surréaliste.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Je tentais de souffrir en même temps qu'elle. Mais la torture de la voir ainsi mutilée au plus profond d'elle-même n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle devait endurer pendant les 3 jours que durait la transformation.

J'étais anéanti.

Elle ne reconnaissait personne, ne semblait pas entendre mes prières et mes supplications. Sa main se crispait parfois sur la mienne, mais c'était toujours lié aux spasmes de douleur qui la submergeaient sans relâche, déformant ses traits en un masque terrifiant de souffrance, et voilant son regard qui ne pouvait plus se poser sur le monde réel qui l'entourait.

J'avais le sentiment oppressant que cette transformation était pire pour elle que pour tous les autres membres de notre famille. J'avais assister à la majorité d'entre elles de la même façon… aussi impuissant.

Mon venin avait dû être bien plus concentré du fait de l'emprise du désir et de ma soif qui s'étaient mêlées de façon ignominieuse pour me faire perdre toute raison…. Elle était si belle… si désirable…jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que nous puissions à ce point transcender nos corps et ne faire qu'un dans une union de pure extase… J'avais même cru un instant que je pourrais tout lui donner sans la blesser… jusqu'à ce que l'odeur et le gout de son sang m'enivre jusqu'à un point de non retour, et que le monstre que j'étais prenne le dessus…

J'avais désiré son sang plus que je ne la désirais elle-même. C'était impardonnable.

Elle eut soudain une autre violente crise. Je tentais de la maintenir sur le lit dans lequel nous l'avions couché. Ces cris de douleur me vrillèrent les tympans, résonnants comme un glas funeste dans mon cœur. Ses ongles labourèrent mes épaules et mes bras tandis qu'elle se débattait, mais je ne sentais rien bien entendu … ou presque.

Elle se mourrait, j'en étais désormais persuadé.

J'avais bu trop de son sang et elle ne résisterait pas aux effets du venin… c'était pour cela que les crises s'espaçaient petit à petit, et qu'elle mettait de moins en moins de force dans ses convulsions de souffrance.

- « Edward… tu devrais aller prendre un peu l'air… t'éloigner quelques instants pour ton bien. » dit soudain derrière moi la douce voix de Carlisle.

- « Je ne peux pas la laisser » répondis-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

Carlisle était resté dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, rapidement transmise par Alice. Tous les membres de la famille étaient passés tour à tour pour la voir, mais ils ne pouvaient abandonner la traque de Victoria sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons de la meute de loups et de Jacob en particulier. Il avait proposé de prendre un « tour de garde » auprès de Bella, et il avait été difficile de le dissuader. Contre toute attente il aurait finalement fait un bien meilleur garde du corps que moi…

- « Je peux veiller sur elle Edward. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le pire est passé crois moi ! tu as besoin de te changer les idées …» reprit Carlisle.

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'une balade au grand air m'aidera à oublier les souffrances qu'elle endure à cause de moi ! » m'écriais-je excédé en lui jetant un regard noir.

- « non bien sûr … mais au moins tu te soustrairais à ses cris…. »

- « Jamais …ils résonneront dans mon crâne pour le reste d'éternité qu'il me faudra endurer sans elle. » répliquais-je dans un souffle, la mâchoire crispée.

Carlisle s'approcha de Bella. Sa crise semblait se calmer …mais pour combien de temps ?

Je le laissais l'ausculter brièvement.

J'étais injuste avec lui. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que mon bien et celui de Bella. J'étais d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers tous les membres de mon clan pour tous les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour nous, surtout Jasper qui avait finalement dû battre en retraite face à la tempête d'émotions néfastes que je dégageais ... Quant à Alice …c'était plus difficile … Elle avait su ce qui allait advenir, et elle ne m'avait pas prévenu. Je considérais cela comme une trahison, même si elle était la complice de Bella. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu laisser faire une chose pareille…

- « Edward tu peux me croire… tout va aussi bien que possible pour Bella. » dit doucement Carlisle.

Je fixais à nouveau mon attention sur les traits tirés de ma bien aimée. La torture du venin semblait toujours la rendre inaccessible, quelque soit la sollicitation.

Pourtant, comme Carlisle insistait, je tentais de discerner un changement quelconque. Concentré que j'étais sur les expressions de sa souffrance, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'effectivement son teint paraissait extrêmement pâle, mais pas comme celui d'une mourante ou d'un cadavre, mais plutôt comme les nuances d'une perle de nacre précieuse. Sa peau ne me semblait plus aussi chaude qu'auparavant…

J'eus brusquement un vertige en réalisant horrifié que je ne percevais plus son pouls sous mes doigts, pas plus que les battements effrénés de son cœur et sa respiration hachée dans mes oreilles.

Je sentis une main ferme empoigner mon épaule tandis qu'une vague de panique me submergeait.

- « Calme toi Edward ! Elle n'est pas morte …. Elle est déjà … comme nous ! » s'exclama Carlisle, la voix teintée d'un soulagement intense.

- « Comme nous ? …impossible qu'une transformation soit si rapide ! » soufflais-je avec désespoir.

- « Je suis moi même très surpris, mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! »

- « Tu es certain qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas déjà …morte… »

- « Enfin Edward regarde la ! Sa transformation n'est pas encore achevée, mais on voit déjà que ses traits ont adopté nos caractéristiques … »

- « Et cela lui va à ravir ! » s'exclama soudain Esmée avec enchantement en se penchant au dessus de Bella.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu s'approcher. J'étais trop absorbé dans la contemplation du visage tendu de Bella. Je tentais de faire corréler ce que je voyais à ce que Carlisle m'affirmait. Oui bien entendu elle était tellement belle … mais elle l'avait toujours été pour moi.

Cependant, je réalisais avec effarement que son visage semblait plus anguleux, sa peau plus lisse, ses traits plus fins et réguliers… Les changements étaient subtiles, mais bien réels.

_« C'est extra ordinaire … serait-ce dû à sa volonté si exceptionnelle de devenir comme Edward ? l'amour peut faire des miracles… je me demande s'il existe dans les archives de tel cas de transformation… » _songeait Carlisle, curieux de voir un tel prodige et se perdant en conjonctures diverses et variées dont je me désintéressais.

J'avais tant redouté de la voir métamorphosée en monstre…comment pouvais-je être tout à coup aussi soulagé de savoir qu'elle vivrait malgré tout, même si c'était dans cette ingrate peau de buveur de sang ?

Je regardais Carlisle à la fois plein d'espoir et d'angoisse, et je réalisais que tous les membres de ma famille étaient réunis dans la chambre. Parmi eux je remarquais surtout qu'Alice me souriait timidement.

- « Elle va être magnifique Edward … la plus adorable des petites sœurs … » dit-elle doucement, sans son exubérance habituelle.

Je la remerciais d'un pâle sourire, et d'un regard qui offrait mon pardon.

_« Je suis désolée Edward, mais personne ne pouvait lutter contre sa volonté de te rejoindre, même si tu espérais lui interdire l'entrée en enfer … un enfer tout relatif où tu verras enfin qu'il peut faire bon vivre… » _me transmit Alice en pensée.

Les autres restaient silencieux, prêts depuis longtemps à accueillir ce nouveau membre dans la famille… oui même Emmett et Rosalie, qui semblait résignée et approuver pour une fois la tournure que prenait nos vie à tous.

_« Je préfères combattre ces cabots puants que les Volturis …. » _songea-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

Je grognais légèrement, mais en réalité n'en avait cure pour l'instant.

- « Elle ne se réveillera pas avant 5 bonnes heures Edward » dit soudain Alice, « Tu dois aller chasser pour reprendre des forces… tu en auras besoin pour maitriser ton adorable nouveau né ! » reprit-elle d'un ton inflexible.

5 heures …. Et Bella serait à moi pour l'éternité… Et elle serait métamorphosée en buveur de sang assoiffé… je ne parvenais toujours pas à savoir si j'étais désespéré ou heureux. C'était pour le moins perturbant. Aussi je ne protestais pas lorsque Jasper et Alice m'entrainèrent avec patience loin de la femme de ma vie, et m'accompagnèrent dans les bois pour entamer une chasse qui me permettrait peut-être de faire passer ces 5 heures un peu plus rapidement…


	31. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot dans les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est motivant de voir que vous avez envie de connaître la suite ! J'espère que celle-ci ne vous décevra pas ! ^_^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

POV Bella :

Mes sens semblaient me laisser un répit inespéré…

J'appréhendais follement de replonger dans cette dimension obscure abandonnée aux pires tortures qui éparpillaient impitoyablement ma conscience, déchiraient mon corps et broyaient ma volonté… je n'étais plus que douleur, que feu et sang tourbillonnant et s'entremêlant dans un chaos terrifiant dont je ne pouvais m'échapper…

J'avais eu beau prier pour que cela cesse…que mon corps soit enfin réduit en cendre par ce brasier de souffrances… ne plus exister pour ne plus rien éprouver … rien n'y faisait, je m'étais enfoncée toujours plus profondément dans les abysses d'une épouvante et d'une douleur dont je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir l'intensité.

J'étais perdue.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

Je n'existais qu'au travers des impulsions nerveuses nociceptives qui parcouraient mon corps sans relâche, le transformant j'en étais convaincue en bouillie de chair et de sang.

Mais désormais tout semblait avoir enfin cessé, et j'étais complètement désorientée.

Je retenais ma respiration toujours dans l'oppressante attente du retour de la torture qui occultait ma conscience depuis une éternité semblait-il, tout en me refusant insidieusement le répit si ardemment désiré de l'inconscience.

Mais rien ne vint. Mon corps ne me faisait plus souffrir.

Je tentais de rassembler les lambeaux de mon esprit saccagé par les élans de souffrance qu'il avait dû subir. Je gardais les yeux clos, trop effrayée par …par quoi ? je ne savais pas, mais je ne pus me résoudre à ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir mes paupières.

Bella … Bella Swann … oui c'était mon nom…j'étais ….à Forks … pourquoi ? je me concentrais de toutes mes forces.

Me revinrent alors brusquement en mémoire les souvenirs de cette autre vie … de cette vie avant la torture. Tel des flash black plus ou moins clairs, ils envahirent mon esprit à la manière d'une tornade de couleurs et d'impressions saisissantes.

Et la raison de mon intolérable calvaire m'apparut soudain dans toute son ampleur.

Edward…

Tout prenait un sens à présent, et si cela n'effaçait pas les terrifiants moments que je venais d'endurer, cela m'aida à me retrouver pleinement.

Le silence régnait autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je sentis monter en moi un sanglot douloureux d'angoisse. Mais aucune larme ne vint à parcourir mes joues. Je gémis.

Un fugitif instant je me vis dans les bras d'Edward… le souvenir de la caresse de ses lèvres, de notre étreinte passionnée fit naître un frisson étourdissant faisant vibrer ce corps que j'imaginais mutilé à l'extrême. Et pourtant, je me sentais étrangement bien.

Je réalisais alors avec effarement que je retenais toujours ma respiration …sans souffrir le moins du monde de la moindre asphyxie ! Peut-être que ma perception du temps qui s'écoulait était altérée ? Pourtant j'avais la conviction que je venais de pulvériser bien des records d'apnée…

Me vint alors 2 pensées à l'esprit. Soit j'étais morte, prisonnière d'un purgatoire quelconque… soit j'étais devenue …une vampire !

Mon cœur aurait dû faire un bond dans ma poitrine étant donné l'état d'excitation et d'intense espoir que je ressentis alors. Pourtant je ne sentis pas mon pouls s'affoler.

Je tentais alors mon premier mouvement … d'une main fébrile, mes doigts cherchèrent à tâtons le pouls à mon poignet opposé… rien … pas la moindre perception du flux sanguin qui dilatait habituellement à intervalle de temps régulier les veines de mon avant bras.

J'étais effrayée et émerveillée à la fois… j'avais donc réussi ?

Ma peau ne me semblait pas glacée, mais ce n'était peut-être dû qu'à mes nouvelles capacités de perception. Je mettais mes sens à l'épreuve. J'inspirais profondément et lentement. L'apport d'oxygène ne me fit ni chaud ni froid… par contre je pus en un instant incroyable identifier un nombre incalculable d'odeurs plus ou moins familières.

Je découvrais un monde olfactif inédit ! Parmi ces fragrances, l'une d'elle me fit l'effet d'une gifle… Edward … j'étais certaine que c'était son odeur… et pourtant je constatais subjuguée que j'étais jusqu'alors complètement passée à côté de l'intensité de ce parfum enivrant …

Cela me ramena à ce que je faisais dans ce corps inconnu que je devais faire mien…

Je me concentrais sur les bruits environnants. J'étais seule… Une angoisse sourde me fit gémir à nouveau. Mon souffle s'accéléra, comme en écho de mes souvenirs de réactions humaines.

Je devais conserver mon calme. J'étais un nouveau né livré à moi-même… et c'était terrifiant…

J'avais cru si fort qu'Edward serait à mes côtés pour me soutenir dans l'épreuve de la transformation, et ce malgré la traîtrise qui m'avait permis de parvenir à mes fins. J'étais soudain mortifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu m'abandonner… M'en voulait-il au point de me laisser affronter ce bouleversement seule ?

Je ne pouvais le concevoir.

J'avais l'impression que lorsque j'étais prisonnière de mes perceptions d'atroces souffrances, seul son vague souvenir m'avait permis de surmonter les délires occasionnés par la douleur. Je ne percevais plus rien, ni ne pouvait prétendre que j'étais en état de « penser »...pourtant j'étais sûre qu'une partie de mon esprit enfiévré et torturé avait perçu les doux accents de sa voix de velours.

Etait-ce mon imagination ? Un mirage créé par mon cerveau secoué par l'incommensurable douleur ?

Non c'était impossible que l'on m'ait laissé seule dans un moment pareil. Un Cullen au moins devait se trouver là quelque part à portée de voix pour m'offrir l'aide dont j'allais avoir besoin pour gérer ma soif de nouveau né…

C'était la seule chose que je savais de la naissance d'un vampire … la terrible soif qui ravage votre gorge et vous transforme si aisément en monstre. Edward ne pouvait pas me laisser devenir un monstre… A moins qu'il veuille me donner une cruelle et dangereuse leçon ?

Je m'imaginais alors penchée au dessus d'un cadavre humain, le menton et la gorge barbouillée de sang pourpre … _Vois Bella ! tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais !! tu es maintenant un parfait buveur de sang ... alors heureuse ?_

Je me crispais en imaginant ses mots pleins de sarcasme et de cynisme dans sa bouche.

Non impossible …. Je délirais.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque.

J'étais étendue dans un grand lit, et je reconnus vaguement la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée que j'avais entraperçu depuis le couloir de la grande demeure. Une lumière terne envahissait la pièce par l'intermédiaire d'une grande bais vitrée, laissant présager à coup sûr un temps exécrable malgré les fins rideaux qui m'empêchaient de distinguer le ciel.

Les tons crème apaisants dominaient dans la chambre spacieuse, rehaussés par de discrètes touches de couleurs chaudes tels que l'ocre et le doré. Mais pas le moindre visage familier dans les environs immédiats.

Aucune raison de paniquer Bella … me morigénais-je intérieurement. Je ne ressentais pas la moindre trace de _soif_ pour le moment. Ils n'avaient peut-être tout simplement pas réalisé que j'étais éveillée.

Je me concentrais à nouveau pour entendre le moindre indice d'une présence dans la maison des Cullens. Je fus abasourdie de parvenir tout à coup à entendre si nettement le chant d'une multitude d'oiseaux au dehors, le bruit des gouttes de rosée qui tombaient lourdement de façon irrégulière des branches d'arbre chargées d'humidité, ou encore le bourdonnement des insectes qui m'évoquait avec une netteté incroyable la complexité des mouvements de leurs ailes fragiles et délicates…

C'était ahurissant de découvrir un nouveau monde dans celui que je croyais si bien connaître !

Soudain, un bruit de pas feutrés se fit entendre dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, m'arrachant à mes découvertes fantastiques. Je retins à nouveau sans difficulté ma respiration et mue par je ne sais quel sentiment d'appréhension et d'excitation, je fermais vivement mes yeux et m'imposait une immobilité parfaite.

Je ne m'expliquais pas cette réaction puérile… J'étais terriblement soulagée d'entendre que je n'étais pas seule, mais j'éprouvais également une vive angoisse à l'idée de me dévoiler en tant que vampire à ceux que je considérais désormais à plus d'un titre comme ma famille. Serais-je à la hauteur ? Ma transformation était-elle réellement une réussite ?

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit lentement. Je perçus les pas légers et rapides qui se dirigèrent droit vers moi. Les yeux toujours clos je sentis une ombre se dresser au dessus de moi. J'inspirais légèrement pour mettre mes sens à l'épreuve en tentant d'identifier qui était mon visiteur… mais à mon grand désarroi l'odeur m'était inconnue …

- « Bonjour Belle au bois dormant … ou devrais-je t'appeler Bella ? » fit une voix féminine dont je perçus sans mal le ton menaçant équivoque …J'étais tétanisée… « Hum entre nous je préfère te qualifier d'immonde et perfide petite sotte … »

Une main caressa mon front … je tressaillis et j'ouvris les yeux instantanément… découvrant avec horreur le visage de Victoria qui me souriait d'un air cruel.

- « Oh tu es déjà éveillée !… Ce n'est pas plus mal …Si tu t'imagines pouvoir m'échapper en goûtant au venin d'un vampire, tu te fais des illusions … »

Elle abandonna soudain son sourire hypocrite, et son expression se métamorphosa en un masque de pure haine déformant ses traits…

- « Tu vas souffrir …. Tu vas mourir … et il va souffrir à son tour comme je souffre depuis trop longtemps … » souffla-t-elle avec toute l'intensité de sa colère.

Et sur ces mots qui cristallisaient nombre de mes pires craintes, Victoria referma ses mains sur ma gorge et dévoila ses crocs immaculés à mes yeux terrifiés….


	32. Chapter 31

_**Oui c'est vrai j'avoue… j'aime bien ménager le suspens en coupant mes chapitres à des moments cruciaux … un soupçon de sadisme … ne m'en voulez pas par pitié ! pas taper ! ;)**_

_**Vous saurez tout très bientôt !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**_

Je me sentis soulevée du lit par la force prodigieuse des bras de Victoria, et elle m'envoya valser dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

Un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit tout autour de moi, et je réalisais hébétée que j'avais traversée la baie vitrée avant d'atterrir rudement dans la pelouse boueuse qui entourait la maison. J'étais horrifiée par ce qui m'arrivait, et pourtant je ne souffrais pas vraiment, pas physiquement en tous les cas... J'aurais dû hurler de douleur, saigner de partout en ayant ainsi traversé une fenêtre et percuté le sol un étage plus bas … mais seule la peur me tétanisait.

Victoria fondit sur moi à une vitesse ahurissante, mais contrairement à ce que mes pitoyables capacités d'humaine m'aurait auparavant à peine permis d'apercevoir, mes yeux discernaient parfaitement la trajectoire de son bond démentiel. _Tu n'es plus une humaine fragile et sans défense Bella …réagis nom d'un chien !_

Mais j'avais beau exhorter mon corps à bouger, ne serait-ce que pour fuir ou appeler à l'aide, je ne parvenais même pas à lever un bras pour empêcher ce démon aux cheveux de feu de me frapper violemment au visage.

Comme aucun autre coup ne venait, je jetais un regard apeuré dans sa direction.

Elle me regardait d'un air méprisant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un sourire mauvais éclaira soudain ses traits.

- « Tu aurais été aussi pitoyable en tant que vampire que tu l'étais en tant qu'humaine …. Cette fois ci tu ne pourras pas compter sur l'aide de ces dégénérés de Cullen… » cracha-t-elle d'un air de défi où transpirait une abominable confiance.

Que savait-elle que j'ignorais ? Où étaient les Cullen ? Une panique sourde s'empara du reste de ma raison en imaginant qu'ils leur étaient arrivés malheur … et si Victoria bénéficiait finalement de l'aide des Volturis et qu'ils avaient été anéantis?

Non Edward était forcément vivant …Victoria voulait qu'il souffre de me perdre comme elle avait souffert de perdre James. Un bref instant j'éprouvais de la compassion pour elle, car si elle avait vécu comme moi la perte de l'homme de sa vie, je ne pouvais que comprendre sa douleur.

Elle fut à nouveau sur moi, et me gifla la joue toutes griffes dehors … laissant dans son sillage une brûlure ardente qui autrefois m'aurait arraché un cri.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même sur l'autre joue, me labourant le visage, lorsqu'enfin mon corps consentit un mouvement de défense, pur réflexe de proie acculée : je repoussais Victoria désespérément, et à ma grande stupéfaction, cette dernière alla s'écraser violemment contre le mur de la maison à quelques mètres de là. Elle grogna férocement et comme au ralenti se précipita à nouveau vers moi.

Oui je n'étais plus la Bella fragile et mortelle que j'avais été … je possédais désormais les caractéristiques d'un vampire, et je pouvais donc me battre à arme égale contre Victoria avant qu'elle ne fasse davantage de mal autour d'elle.

Je me redressais vivement, avec le sentiment fugitif que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter, pas même ma pire ennemie.

Elle me percuta de plein fouet, mais je tins bon, et l'envoyais à nouveau s'écrouler à quelques mètres de distance avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je la regardais se relever lentement, son regard écarlate plus meurtrier et effrayant que jamais.

- « Tu ne peux pas … » commença-t-elle hésitante, « C'est impossible !! Tu n'as pas achevé ta transformation ! » rugit-elle.

- « Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, après ce que je viens de subir plus rien ne peut m'atteindre ! » dis-je d'une voix que je voulais ferme.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je n'étais pas complètement transformée ? Pouvais-je encore à tout moment replonger dans le chaos de la torture infligée par le venin d'Edward ? Un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut.

Victoria me tira de mes sombres réflexions en émettant soudainement un rire sonore et lugubre.

- « Rien ne peut t'atteindre vraiment ? …Il y a bien des façons de faire souffrir … je suis certaine que je peux trouver comment te faire du mal …beaucoup de mal… » lança-t-elle d'un air de défi énigmatique.

Je soutins son regard amusé tandis que l'angoisse m'étreignait le cœur. A quoi jouait-elle ?

- « Moi et Edward ne sommes en rien responsables de la mort de James ! » criais-je dans un pathétique espoir de la faire revenir à la raison. « Il n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer à moi ! »

- « Tais toi !! » hurla-t-elle en retour, « tu n'étais qu'une distraction, un amuse gueule légitime toi l'insignifiante humaine… mais ton maudit Edward s'en ait pris à son propre sang pour sauvegarder le gibier que tu es… c'est écœurant !! »

Elle émit un grondement de rage en découvrant ses crocs, et elle se jeta à nouveau sur moi. Cette fois ci nous roulâmes ensemble dans la boue. Je retenais son visage entre mes mains pour l'empêcher de me mordre, tandis qu'elle labourait mon ventre de ses ongles acérés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pourrais pas me défendre éternellement quelque soit ma nouvelle force que je semblais si mal maitriser, et je n'étais pas certaine de parvenir à trouver la volonté de …l'attaquer.

Je priais pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'Edward survienne comme lorsqu'il m'avait tiré des griffes de James…. Edward… je devais savoir ce qu'elle cachait, pourquoi elle était si confiante dans le fait que les Cullen ne viendraient pas à mon secours… je devais la faire parler.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, je l'éloignais de moi avec rage et je bondis en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous, tout en lui faisant face. Je regrettais brièvement de n'avoir guère le loisir de m'émerveiller de la puissance de ce bond et du miracle qui faisait que j'avais atterri sur mes 2 pieds sans tomber ou ne serait-ce que vaciller.

- « Les Cullen ne m'abandonneront pas, et lorsqu'ils rappliqueront tu subiras le même sort que James, Victoria ! » lançais-je d'une voix ferme. « Fuie pendant que tu le peux encore, puisque c'est ton unique don ! » ajoutais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Provoquer un vampire de façon si pitoyable … j'étais folle à lier ! _Allons Bella, tu n'es pas dans une cours de récréation … tu es toi-même un vampire, quoiqu'insinue cette autre folle ! _

Les lèvres de Victoria se figèrent en un sourire en coin sournois dont je discernais sans mal toute la cruauté et la malveillance malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

- « Ils sont bien trop occupés pour le moment crois moi » souffla-t-elle tout bas sachant pertinemment que j'entendrais le moindre de ses mots.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé sorcière ! » m'exclamais-je excédée et inquiète.

- « Voyons Bella… les sorcières n'existent pas ! Les vampires, si !… ainsi que les loups garous … »

Je la regardais sans comprendre tandis qu'elle ricanait doucement. Avait-elle impliqué Jacob et les siens dans un quelconque guet apens ? Je bouillonnais soudain de rage de la voir ainsi s'amuser à torturer mes nerfs. Si seulement Edward était là … _Non Bella, cesse d'exiger à grands cris de pouvoir prendre en main ta vie, et à la première difficulté courir quémander de l'aide ! Tu vaut mieux que ça … _tentais-je de me convaincre.

Je la vis déambuler lentement vers moi, me narguant ostensiblement, visiblement satisfaite d'être parvenue à trouver le moyen de me faire souffrir.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre contrairement à moi… pouvais-je lutter contre ça ?

Comme je ne réagissais pas, Victoria poursuivit impitoyablement, se rapprochant toujours plus de moi en se déhanchant d'une démarche féline de prédateur jouant avec sa proie.

- « C'est incroyable ce que ces bêtes puantes peuvent être susceptibles … » reprit-elle en parlant vraisemblablement des Quileutes.

Je plissais les yeux d'un air menaçant, et je réalisais brusquement que mes lèvres étaient retroussées et qu'un grondement sourd s'échappait de ma gorge. Mais je ne répondis pas à sa provocation. Je préférais la laisser dévoiler ce qu'elle brûlait de me révéler, sachant pertinemment que c'était le plus sûr moyen de me faire souffrir et de me faire perdre la raison.

Elle était désormais à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Elle se figea, une main sur une hanche, arborant toujours son cruel petit sourire que je rêvais d'effacer par tous les moyens.

- « J'étais très contrariée vois-tu que tes amis peu fréquentables se liguent contre moi… Heureusement tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour m'aider à me débarrasser d'eux sans me salir les mains. »

Je me pétrifiais tandis que je commençais à mesurer quel mauvais tour elle avait pu jouer à Edward et à sa famille… à _ma_ famille.

- « Tes cabots ont été très perturbés d'apprendre que tu les abandonnais au profit du statut envieux de vampire … surtout le grand rouquin… Mais ils sont tellement stupides et présomptueux… dans une bataille contre des vampires, les chiens n'ont aucune chance. » cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Je la regardais horrifiée tandis qu'elle confirmait la terrible vision qui harcelait ma conscience. Je la voyais se régaler de mon air affolé et torturé.

Je l'aurais cru plus impulsive, fonçant sur moi et me tuant dès que l'occasion se serait présentée …ça aurait été tellement plus simple… Mais j'avais sous estimée son désir de vengeance, et il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule si les Quileutes et les Cullen étaient tombés dans son piège.

- « Il faut avouer qu'ils se défendent bien surtout lorsqu'ils sont si nombreux … ça donne suffisamment de fil à retordre aux Cullen pour qu'on puisse poursuivre notre petite entrevue sans être importunée. » reprit-elle, achevant de me poignarder au cœur.

Les Quileutes et les Cullen se battaient les uns contre les autres en ce moment même… et ce par ma faute ! Un sentiment de détresse intense me submergea sous le regard effroyablement satisfait de Victoria.

Je n'avais pas suffisamment pris en compte les relations tendues entre les loups et les Cullens … je voulais devenir vampire coute que coute, égoïstement, sans prendre la peine d'expliquer mon choix à mon meilleur ami ! Dieu seul savait ce qu'il s'imaginait, ce que Victoria était parvenu à lui mettre dans la tête ! Je n'étais pas une victime !

Edward et Jacob … non c'était impensable que l'un s'en prenne à l'autre …et le tue !?

A cet instant, j'étais intimement persuadée que si mon sang avait encore circulé dans mes veines, la nausée et des vertiges m'auraient cloués au sol…

Mais quelque soit ma nouvelle condition… je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre l'un d'eux ... surtout dans de pareilles circonstances …

Un rugissement de rage sortit alors de ma poitrine et je me jetais d'un bond sur le catalyseur de ce cauchemar.


	33. Chapter 32

_Un rugissement de rage sortit alors de ma poitrine et je me jetais d'un bond sur le catalyseur de ce cauchemar._

Victoria esquiva mon attaque grossière, et tenta de s'échapper. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise.

Il était hors de question qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau dans la nature. Je devais moi-même mettre fin au problème.

Sentant le vent glisser sur mon visage et faire virevolter mes cheveux sur ma nuque, je m'étonnais encore une fois de mes nouvelles capacités … je courrais vite, très vite … plus vite que Victoria ! Je parvins sans mal à la rattraper, sans me prendre les pieds dans une racine, ce qui était déjà une grande victoire pour moi!

Nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt chargée d'humidité. L'odeur de l'humus était entêtante, si forte par rapport au vague souvenir que j'en avais, mais pas désagréable.

Elle était toute proche désormais, presque à portée de main… Dans un dernier élan, je parvins à me jeter sur ma …proie… Mais tel un chat sauvage elle se retourna en feulant, découvrant ses crocs menaçants et je lâchais prise avant qu'elle ne parvienne à me mordre.

Tout allait si vite.

Je courrais à nouveau sur ses traces. Je distinguais sa chevelure rousse parmi l'enchevêtrement dense des végétaux. Je n'avais aucun mal à la suivre, et pourtant quelque chose me retenait de la rattraper. Ce n'était pas la peur d'être blessé …non …je réalisais avec amertume que c'était la peur de la blesser !

Je ne pouvais que la détester, car elle était peut-être à nouveau en train de ruiner irrémédiablement mon existence. Malgré tout, j'avais des réticences tenaces à m'imaginer user de violence ... N'aurais-je pas dû obtenir un instinct de prédateur avec cette nouvelle identité vampirique ? Hélas ou heureusement, ce « talent » semblait me faire défaut. Et cela ne m'aiderait pas à résoudre mon problème…

Je m'étais sensiblement rapprochée de Victoria, et je pouvais l'entendre gronder à mon encontre. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions, mais la forêt me semblait de plus en plus dense.

Je devais faire vite. Je n'avais pas le droit d'hésiter … pour Edward et Jacob … ne pas arriver trop tard ! C'était le prix à payer pour devenir vampire aux côtés d'Edward, je le savais. Il me faudrait peut-être verser le sang, et je préférais que ce soit celui de Victoria plutôt qu'un autre. Je n'étais pas prête, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Dès lors que ma détermination se fut affermie, je rejoignis Victoria, et avant qu'elle disparaisse derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre, je parvins à m'emparer de ses cheveux.

Elle amorçait déjà une contre attaque, mais mue par un réflexe surnaturel, je bondis par dessus elle en exécutant un salto avant, sans lâcher mon emprise sur sa chevelure. Son cou se tordit, mais elle se retourna vers moi instantanément. A peine avais-je touché le sol, qu'elle bondit à son tour sur moi. Encore en position accroupie, je m'élançais en même temps qu'elle, tête la première vers son abdomen.

L'impact fut terrible, et elle se retrouva projeté à quelques pas contre un arbre dont le tronc céda dans un craquement sinistre et retentissant. Je n'en revenais pas… Mais je n'eus guère le loisir de rester éberluée…Victoria se relevait déjà.

Un vampire ne s'assommait pas facilement…je ne parviendrais pas à l'immobiliser en me contentant de la blesser.

Avec une angoisse saisissante je réalisais que je venais de m'engager dans un combat à mort… Ma vie de vampire ne débutait vraiment pas comme j'avais osé l'espérer…

Au lieu de contre-attaquer, Victoria tenta une nouvelle fois de se sauver.

Je courus sans ménagement à ses trousses, et cette fois ci, plutôt que de l'attraper par derrière, je la dépassais à la vitesse de l'éclair, et lui coupait le chemin en la percutant latéralement.

Elle alla s'écraser dans un rugissement de colère contre un arbre qui résista au choc, mais fit pleuvoir une nuée de feuilles, de branches et de gouttes d'eau tout autour de nous. Sans hésiter je me jetais sur elle avant qu'elle soit parvenue à se relever…

Elle n'esquiva pas et m'empoigna férocement pour mordre dans mon épaule. Je la retenais de toutes mes forces, tirant sur sa chevelure pour maintenir sa tête en arrière et m'agrippant à son bras. Nous roulâmes dans une étreinte féroce sur le lit de feuilles de la forêt. L'odeur sauvage de l'humus se mêlait désormais à celle de Victoria, suave et piquante, et où se détachait j'en étais persuadée l'odeur aigre du venin de la peur.

Je la dominais. J'étais plus forte qu'elle.

Elle était à ma merci…

Je sentis mon propre venin emplir ma bouche … Je devenais quelqu'un d'autre…c'était effrayant mais grisant !

Je lâchais son bras pour m'emparer plus fermement de sa tête et mordre dans son cou… mais j'avisais soudain que j'exposais trop mes mains … trop tard … Victoria mordit profondément dans ma chair ivoire, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle avait mordu exactement à l'endroit où James avait planter ses crocs pour aspirer ma vie quelques mois plus tôt…

La terrible appréhension de souffrir s'empara alors de ma raison, et sans que je puisse réaliser ce que je faisais, je sentis les vertèbres cervicales de Victoria craquer sous mes doigts…

La pluie tombait avec intensité désormais.

Assise sur mes genoux, je regardais le corps figé de Victoria, dont la tête était penchée selon un angle terrifiant.

J'aurais dû m'évanouir à la vue de ce corps mutilé par mes soins … mais je ne ressentais rien … pas même la nausée.

Le regard absent, je tournais son visage vers moi.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert mais éteints. Elle avait perdu son expression sauvage et menaçante. Elle restait belle … elle restait un vampire, et se remettrait de cette blessure atroce.

Je ne pouvais pas en rester là…je ne pouvais pas me retourner et partir, tenter d'oublier ce que je venais de faire et dont je ne mesurais pas encore pleinement l'horreur.

La démembrer … arracher un à un ses membres, sa tête … la brûler … c'était ce qu'il fallait faire je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

Indifférente à l'eau qui ruisselait abondamment sur mon visage, j'eus brusquement envie d'y mêler l'eau de mes pleurs.

Mais je n'y parvins pas.

Le sanglot restait noué au fond de ma gorge, et les larmes que j'avais tant désiré faire disparaître refusaient désormais de couler malgré mes supplications muettes… Je ne pourrais plus jamais trouver cet exutoire douloureux mais apaisant de me laisser aller à pleurer à chaudes larmes… c'était d'une tristesse … ne pas pouvoir pleurer quand on le désirait …

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi les yeux dans le vague, incapable de rassembler mes esprits, obnubilée par le souvenir saisissant des craquements que j'avais provoqué en rompant le cou de Victoria. L'impression de sentir les os se briser sous ma poigne ne me quittait pas, et faisait naitre des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Puis je fus brusquement tiré de mes sombres rêveries par l'écho d'un rugissement déchirant qui retentit depuis les plus obscures entrailles de la forêt… Je m'éveillais alors avec un sentiment d'urgence oppressant … Edward … Jacob …


	34. Chapter 33

Je me dressais vivement en tentant de repérer la direction d'où venait le hurlement. Alors que j'hésitais à prendre une direction, un autre cri fut lancé à portée de mes oreilles. J'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un Loup … et que c'était un rugissement de douleur ! Victoria était toujours inanimée à mes pieds… Elle n'avait donc pas menti concernant l'affrontement entre les loups et les Cullen …

Sans un regard en arrière, je m'élançais à travers les bois vers la source de ces hurlements. La peur me donnait des ailes, et je courrais à une vitesse démentielle. Dans ma précipitation plusieurs branches parvinrent à fouetter mon visage ou mes bras, mais je ne ressentais rien… rien que l'angoisse et le désespoir à l'idée que les êtres que je chérissais le plus soient en train de s'affronter par ma faute.

C'était intolérable.

Un grondement retentit à nouveau. Il était plus net… je me rapprochais !

Et quelques instants plus tard, je déboulais dans une vaste clairière.

Une vision d'horreur me frappa, me figeant instantanément dans mon élan.

Chaque membre de ma nouvelle famille était aux prises avec un loup dans un chaos indescriptible.

Un loup gris était étendu sur le flanc non loin de moi … et je pus sans mal identifier l'odeur du sang se mêlant à une effluve piquante qui irrita fortement mes narines, provoquant comme une brûlure dans mes sinus. Cependant c'était le cadet de mes soucis…

Les combats faisaient rage de toutes parts.

Les grondements, les grognements, les cris, les rugissements … tout cela se mêlaient étrangement aux bruits confus des coups et des claquements de mâchoires que je pouvais distinguer sans mal. C'était un cauchemar.

J'étais tétanisée.

Soudain un loup et un vampire engagés dans une lutte d'une violence inouïe se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où je me tenais toujours en lisière de la clairière.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur je reconnus Alice, et un fugitif instant je croisais son regard…. Elle m'aperçut, et je pus distinguer une expression de surprise se peindre sur son visage, avant que le loup n'enfonce profondément ses crocs dans sa cuisse. Sous mes yeux, elle se débattit tant bien que mal pour se débarrasser du gigantesque animal brun dont j'étais incapable de deviner l'identité, mais sans succès…

Je devais réagir ! Je m'apprêtais à bondir pour les séparer, lorsque j'aperçu au centre de la clairière un combat plus violent encore … et qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité des 2 adversaires : Edward et Jacob, se battaient impitoyablement.

La magnifique fourrure rousse de loup de Jacob était déjà souillée de sang.

La tension et la haine qui se lisaient sur le visage d'Edward me causèrent un choc.

C'était une lutte sans merci… Ils avaient l'air enragé, prêt à attaquer pour tuer et non blesser…

Alors je retrouvais brusquement mes esprits.

Et je m'élançais vers eux en hurlant à plein poumons :

- « ARRETER ! ARRETER DE VOUS BATTRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?»

Les combats ne cessèrent pas instantanément, chaque adversaire prenant soin de s'écarter du corps à corps dans lequel ils étaient engagés en s'assurant qu'il ne serait pas blessé au moment du repli. L'air ambiant était lourd de menaces qu'un simple croc découvert ou un grondement sourd exacerbaient.

Edward et Jacob s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre d'un bond en arrière.

Puis ce fut le silence …

Un silence retentissant, à peine perturbé par le bruit des gouttes de pluies qui martelaient inlassablement le sol détrempé de la forêt.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

Je croisais alors celui de Jacob … un instant de surprise et d'incompréhension … puis tout à coup il émit un grognement menaçant, le poil hérissé sur le dos, et les babines retroussées en un rictus de colère et de haine d'une intensité terrifiante.

Brusquement il m'ignora et se jeta à nouveau vivement sur Edward, faisant claquer sa redoutable mâchoire à quelques millimètres de sa gorge d'albâtre. Edward répliqua en lui assénant un coup au thorax qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de lui, et il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui alors que Jacob était encore à terre lorsque je m'interposais soudain entre eux.

- « STOP ! » hurlais-je à nouveau.

Complètement affolée, je jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi. Je fus relativement soulagée de constater que les loups se repliaient tous ensembles vers Jacob, qui se relevait difficilement, même celui que j'avais vu étendu sur le flanc quelques instants auparavant. Les imitant, les Cullen se regroupèrent derrière Edward.

Les regards échangés entre les 2 clans étaient effrayants.

- « Tout ça n'a pas de sens ! » m'écriais-je à nouveau d'une voix plus faible, en retenant un sanglot dénué de larmes.

Jacob se métamorphosa en être humain et me jeta un regard noir … plein de dégout.

Je vacillais.

- « Immonde sang froid, répugnant buveur de sang …COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA? » cracha-t-il avec colère en s'adressant à Edward.

Je rassemblais avec difficulté mes esprits pour tenter de reprendre la situation en main.

- « Jacob ! ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est moi qui l'ai voulu et qui l'ait obligé à me transformer ! Victoria vous a menti, je ne suis pas une victime ! » lançais d'une traite sans avoir besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

Jacob plongea son regard insondable dans le mien, et ce que j'y lu me fit tomber à genoux…

Plus que la colère, ou même la haine qui emplissait ses yeux d'encre d'étincelles cruelles, c'est le désespoir et la tristesse qui m'atteignirent droit au cœur, bien qu'il eut cessé de battre.

Je l'avais trahi de la pire façon qui soit pour un Quileute …j'étais passée dans le camp de ses ennemis ancestraux … j'avais dressé entre nous une barrière que des siècles de traques, de ressentiments et d'affrontements avait forgé et rendu inébranlable … comment avais-je pu espérer qu'il me pardonnerait, que notre amitié survivrait à pareille traitrise ?

- « Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui le voulait … » commença Jacob avec une amertume incommensurable dans la voix, « mais je ne voulais pas le croire ! je ne voulais pas croire que tu pouvais être aussi stupide pour désirer te transformer en MONSTRE ! » ajouta-t-il en me condamnant irrémédiablement.

- « Jacob … » fis-je d'une faible voix suppliante, « Tu peux me haïr autant que tu veux, je l'ai mérité… j'aurais dû t'en parler avant …mais ne vous en prenez pas aux Cullen ! Ils ne sont pas responsables… Edward n'a jamais voulu que je devienne comme lui ! »

- « Ils ont rompus le pacte … ils ont mordu un être humain ! quelque soit les circonstances le résultats est là ! QU'ILS CREVENT TOUS ! » hurla-t-il, emporté par sa colère.

Les loups se mirent en position d'attaque en émettant un concert des grondements menaçants.

_Non …NON ! ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !_

- « JACOB ! JE T'EN PRIE NE FAIS PAS CA ! » m'écriais en me précipitant vers lui.

Mais je fus stoppée net dans mon élan par une paire de bras qui me retinrent avec force. Je tentais de me dégager, et je réalisais soudain qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il me lança un regard amer et suppliant. En cet instant j'avais tellement envie de laisser couler mes larmes, de disparaître pour effacer cette accumulation tragique d'erreur… mais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, ni même permis. Je devais assumer mes choix quel qu'en soit le prix.

- "Et dire que tu disais l'aimer ... laisse moi rire ! Quelle mascarade macabre !! " cracha Jacob à l'adresse d'Edward.

Je sentis mon aimé se crisper dans mon dos. Mais il ne répliqua pas. Je pouvais deviner le regard sombre qu'il jetait à Jacob, ses sourcils froncés accentuant son ressentiment... mais il ne disait toujours rien. C'était paradoxalement plus oppressant que de l'entendre invectiver Jacob à son tour...

Comme Edward ne répondait pas à ses provocations, Jacob se métamorphosa à nouveau en Loup, arborant un masque de haine pure … le loup garou dans toute la splendeur et l'horreur auxquelles les légendes faisaient référence !

Je tentais à nouveau de me dégager de l'étreinte d'Edward. Et cette fois ci j'y parvins… étais-je plus forte que lui, ou m'avait-il finalement libéré ? Quoiqu'il en soit je devais faire face à Jacob … seule. Toujours à genoux dans la boue, je l'écartais doucement de moi en lui adressant à mon tour un regard suppliant. Ces yeux étaient 2 gouffres de souffrance insondable. Je ne sais où j'en trouvais la force, mais je me tournais vers Jacob qui était prêt à bondir sur nous.

- « TUE MOI ! Vas-y ! Je suis comme eux à présent que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je mérite de mourir pour avoir provoqué pareil désastre ! C'est moi l'unique responsable ! » m'exclamais-je avec défi et désespoir. « Je ne mérite pas l'éternité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime si je dois porter le fardeau de ta colère … de ta haine …toi mon meilleur ami ... » achevais-je dans un murmure.

Ma voix s'éteignit. Jacob continuait de gronder et de faire claquer sa mâchoire, le poil hérissé en une crinière impressionnante, mais il ne bougea pas.

Je me levais avec difficulté, comme si le fardeau dont je parlais était tangible sur mes épaules. Je jetais un dernier regard vers Edward. Ces traits étaient tendus, et il semblait plus triste que je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'étais responsable de tout. J'avais fait souffrir les êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher au monde, sans parler de mes parents que je ne pourrais plus jamais serrer dans mes bras et que je quittais sans un au revoir. J'avais tout gâché…tout détruit.

« Pardonne moi mon amour … » murmurais-je pour lui seul.

Je fuyais son regard sans attendre sa réaction, tout comme je fuyais celui des autres Cullen qui restaient muets en retrait, en particulier celui d'Alice.

Je braquais à nouveau mon regard sur Jacob, le gamin au sourire facile et communicatif qui m'avait sauvé de la dérive du désespoir dans lequel Edward m'avait plongé, qui était devenu si facilement mon ami le plus sincère, qui m'avait accepté auprès de lui malgré la tristesse et la malchance que je trainais comme un boulet…comment me faire pardonner ? comment lui expliquer que je ne voyais pas d'autres choix possible pour mon existence ? comment lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée des conséquences dramatiques que ces choix avaient provoqué pour lui et bien d'autres ?…

Son regard noir en souffrance me déchira.

J'ignorais tant bien que mal le nœud qui me broyait la gorge, et je m'avançais doucement vers lui. Je tendis les bras comme pour accueillir une étreinte alors que je l'invitais à mettre un terme à ce drame en remettant ma vie entre ses griffes. Si c'était la seule solution pour apaiser les tensions et la haine…alors j'étais prête à accepter tous les châtiments …

Le temps était comme suspendu …et tandis que j'attendais le jugement de Jacob, la voix d'Alice retentit haut et fort derrière moi :

- « BELLA !! ATTENTION ! »

_**Eh eh … suspens ! comment vais-je bien pouvoir mettre un terme à cette confrontation ?? je me demande encore si tout cela va bien se terminer ou non … vous préférez sortir vos mouchoirs ou un happy end ? moi j'hésite … j'ai 2 fins possibles en tête, et mon cœur balance … A suivre ! ^_^ et merci pour vos reviews !! **_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Bonjour à toutes ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (du moins je pense…) ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure que prennent les choses ! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**_

Je me tournais vivement vers Alice sans comprendre… Et je fus soudain percutée de plein fouet par ...Jacob !

Une immense tristesse m'envahit …

Il avait donc décidé d'en finir avec cette histoire en m'anéantissant… j'attendis l'espace d'un battement de cœur, que je croyais encore sentir se consumer dans ma poitrine, mais aucune morsure fatale ne vint me prendre à la gorge.

J'avais été projetée avec violence, ma tête frôla le sol boueux, et avant que j'ai pu me retourner pour affronter le regard de mon bourreau, Edward était à mes côtés et me serra dans ses bras. Il gronda férocement, tout en me tirant vivement en arrière.

Je m'apprêtais à protester et le repousser lorsque je perçus les mouvements d'une lutte …et une tignasse de flammes qui se mêlait inextricablement à une fourrure rousse apparut dans mon champ de vision….dans un chaos que j'eus peine à appréhender.

Mon esprit était aussi lent et tétanisé que mon corps…je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis un rugissement de douleur vrilla mes tympans et si c'était encore possible me glaça le sang.

Tout alla si vite …

Je vis Jacob étendu à terre, et Victoria qui se dressait au dessus de lui avec un regard dément transpirant la fureur. Vision d'épouvante, sa bouche et son menton étaient maculés de sang presque noir, faisant ressortir son teint pâle de morte vivante. Nos regards se croisèrent… Ses traits étaient durs, un véritable masque de haine … elle tendit une main vers moi… avant de disparaisse tout à coup sous l'assaut conjugué de toute la meute de loups affamés de vengeance …

Elle ne se défendit même pas …

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, les bêtes tout en muscles s'agitèrent frénétiquement en grognant de plus bel, déchiquetant sauvagement la proie que leurs terribles mâchoires avaient emprisonné. Le carnage ne dura que l'espace de quelques instants… Les loups s'écartèrent alors un à un, trainant dans leur sillage des lambeaux de chair informes…

Il ne restait plus rien de Victoria qu'une gigantesque flaque de sang écarlate que la terre détrempée de la clairière peinait à absorber.

L'étreinte d'Edward se resserra, mais je m'en rendis à peine compte.

Je fis glisser mon regard vers Jacob … qui avait retrouvé forme humaine. Il était inanimé … allongé sur son flanc droit. Sur son torse nu à la peau mat, la boue et le sang se mêlaient, en trop grand quantité pour que la pluie parvienne à lessiver toutes ces souillures. Un loup gris gémissait à ses côtés, le reniflant, le léchant. Mais aucune de ces sollicitations ne le faisait réagir.

Je me levais lentement dans un état second… puis écarquillais les yeux de chagrin et de désespoir à mesure que je commençais à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Jacob m'avait écarté de l'attaque fulgurante de Victoria …

et c'est lui qui gisait désormais sur le sol là où j'aurais dû me trouver. Obnubilée par le conflit qui opposait les Cullen et les Quileute, j'avais complètement occulté le problème de Victoria. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de se lever si rapidement après ce que je lui avais fait subir …

Et Jacob m'avait sauvé la vie.

Moi cette amie méprisable qui avait provoqué ce désastre à plus d'un titre …si seulement j'avais pris la peine de tuer Victoria comme il se devait … Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible lorsqu'on était dans la peau d'un vampire, mais j'avais la nausée, l'estomac complètement retourné par l'odeur du sang de Jacob et par le dégout que je m'inspirais.

Je fis un pas vers le corps de mon meilleur ami, incapable d'envisager qu'il puisse être déjà …mort. Mais à peine avais-je bougé qu'Edward me retint près de lui et qu'un loup brun s'interposait en grondant et en retroussant ses babines.

- « Bella … » murmura Edward d'un ton d'avertissement.

- « Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien ! » m'exclamais-je à l'adresse d'Edward et du loup agressif.

- « Laisse le… » ajouta-t-il tout bas.

- « Non ! je … je suis responsable ! je … »

- « Bella, Edward, il faut nous en aller. Ne laissons pas les choses dégénérées à nouveau comme tout à l'heure. » déclara soudain la voix grave de Carlisle, charriant tristesse et regrets.

- « Laissez moi voir comment il va ! Carlisle vous êtes docteur, faite quelque chose ! il est blessé ! » m'écriais-je en me débattant pour m'extraire des bras protecteurs de mon aimé.

- « C'est fini Bella …on ne peut rien pour lui… » dit Edward avec douceur mais fermeté.

- « NON ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! c'est mon ami ! »

Je me libérais avec force, repoussant Edward sans retenue. Il m'adressa un regard profondément meurtri, mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à m'occuper de mon meilleur ami dans l'état où il se trouvait par ma faute.

Le loup brun gronda de plus bel et se mit en position pour bondir. Je m'avançais cependant résolument vers Jacob. Le loup se précipita alors sur moi, mais avant qu'il ait pu m'atteindre, le loup gris qui veillait Jacob s'interposa brusquement. Il gronda à son tour, mais à l'adresse de son compagnon de meute. Le reste des Quileute nous rejoignit et ils firent cercle autour de Jacob. Ils avaient retrouvé leur aspect humain, et je pus reconnaître Sam parmi eux. Ce dernier me jeta un regard sombre, plus las et triste que haineux.

« Seth ! Leah ! ça suffit ! » interpela Sam avec toute l'autorité du chef de meute, sans toutefois hausser la voix.

Les 2 loups grognèrent mais obtempérèrent. Ainsi eux aussi étaient désormais des loups … Je profitais de la diversion pour me diriger vivement auprès de Jacob, sans plus me soucier des regards braqués sur moi.

Une profonde morsure était nettement visible sur son flanc, juste en dessous des côtes. Les chaires étaient horriblement boursouflées, oedématiées sur une large zone autour de l'empreinte des dents de Victoria.

Le saignement persistait, laissant s'écouler un épais filé de sang presque noir dont l'odeur me révulsait, plus encore que lorsque j'étais humaine.

Je déchirais les manches de l'ample chemise de nuit que je portais, tachant de trouver un morceau de tissus qui n'ait pas été souillé par la boue. Sa poitrine se soulevait encore faiblement au rythme de sa respiration. C'était un soulagement indicible… je comprimais la plaie, d'abord doucement puis plus fermement, m'assurant que je ne le faisais pas souffrir. Sa peau était si chaude …brûlante !

Il gémit doucement.

J'appliquais instantanément ma main sur son front, et dégageais quelques mèches de ses cheveux …il frissonna à ce contact. Me rappelant que désormais ma peau était glacée, je la retirais vivement, mais mon geste fut interrompu … Jacob s'empara de mon poignet et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il me dévisagea d'un air grave sans rien dire.

Ses yeux noirs étaient insondables. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir une expression aussi sévère sur son visage.

Me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que les secondes passaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de briser le silence et tenter lâchement d'échapper à ce regard pesant.

-« Jacob …tu …est-ce que… ça va ?...tu as mal ? » déclarais-je en bégayant.

Pitoyable …évidemment qu'il souffrait …

Il inspira profondément.

- « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal et oui je souffre … mais si tu veux parler de la morsure de cette satanée sangsue, alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire … mon corps de loup s'en remettra sans problème ! »

Le cynisme était une arme redoutable dans la bouche d'un ami.

Un silence gênant s'installa à nouveau. Je ne savais pas quoi dire…. Ah si peut-être :

- « Merci …. » soufflais-je tout bas.

- « de quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il blasé.

- « De m'avoir sauvé la vie… »

- « Si j'avais réussi à te sauver Bella, tu ne serais pas dans cet état… » dit-il avec amertume.

- « Tu ne peux pas me sauver de moi-même Jacob … A moins que tu n'ai aimé une autre personne que moi depuis le début… une Bella qui n'avait d'existence que dans ton imagination. » déclarais-je, une tendre tristesse s'immisçant dans ma voix chargée d'émotions.

Ses yeux noirs captèrent mon regard… il semblait perdu à présent, toute trace de ressentiment disparue.

- « Jacob … je suis désolée, crois moi. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te faire de la peine … c'était une question de survie pour moi. » murmurais-je.

- « Je sais … » souffla-t-il tout bas.

Puis brusquement, il m'attira à lui et je m'étalais de tout mon long contre son torse. Avant que j'ai pu ne serait-ce que protester, il plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes tout en resserrant son étreinte en emprisonnant ma taille de son bras puissant. J'entendis plusieurs exclamation de dégoût et un rire retenu avec peine.

Je me dégageais doucement mais fermement.

- « Jacob … » commençais-je avec tristesse et lassitude.

- « J'aurais du faire ça bien avant … ce n'est pas aussi agréable que je l'avais imaginé maintenant que tu sens aussi mauvais ! » dit-il avec légèreté mais le regard dénué de toute trace de sourire.

- « Laisse moi te retourner le compliment … » dis-je sur le même ton en souriant faiblement.

La tension dans l'air semblait nettement moins lourde tout à coup. Encore une fois il était capable de m'arracher un sourire dans les pires moments. Je l'aimais tellement pour cela.

Jacob se redressa avec difficulté. Sa blessure n'était pas aussi anodine qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, mais j'avais suffisamment d'espoir dans sa guérison pour être rassurée sur le fait que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Je cherchais Edward du regard. Il se tenait en retrait avec Carlisle. Il évita mon regard, et une nouvelle appréhension me gagna.

Le reste de la famille Cullen avait disparu, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la meute des Quileute. Une fumée épaisse s'élevait dans les airs à l'autre bout de la clairière, et quelques silhouettes se découpaient devant un feu vigoureux malgré l'humidité ambiante.

- « Seth ! aide moi à me lever ! » interpella Jacob. « j'aurais jamais cru que cette folle furieuse se jetterait comme ça dans la gueule du loup _(il émit un ricanement en appréciant son jeu de mot…)_. Elle aurait pu se décider plus tôt ! ça nous aurait épargné par mal d'efforts !» ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant sur le bras du jeune Quileute.

- « Euh … je crois que ça aussi c'est ma faute … » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- « Elle voulait t'avoir mais à ce point là …c'est nouveau ! » rétorqua-t-il.

- « J'ai eu comme qui dirait l'occasion de grossir un peu plus le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard … »

Je surpris un froncement de sourcils sur le visage fermé d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour moi ?

Jacob me dévisagea d'un air intrigué, m'encourageant à m'expliquer.

- « Eh bien … pendant que vous vous battiez …elle est venue me rendre visite… » commençais-je. Edward gronda en adressant un regard sombre à Jacob. « et comme on n'a pas pu s'entendre, ça a fini en crêpage de chignons … et je lui ai presque accidentellement … tordu le cou…Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se relèverait si vite d'ailleurs ! mais j'étais tellement inquiète pour vous tous que je l'ai laissé derrière moi sans …achever … le travail… » déclarais-je la tête basse, mal à l'aise à l'évocation de cette épreuve et de ma grossière erreur.

Je relevais les yeux timidement, et croisais ceux de Jacob. Il semblait apaisé, et il arborait un gigantesque sourire.

- « La vache Bella ! Si tu dérouilles aussi facilement tes semblables, on va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre finalement ! » dit-il avec une bonne humeur légèrement forcée. « de loin bien sûr ! » cru-t-il bon d'ajouter en se pinçant le nez.

Je ris franchement. Cela faisait un bien fou ! Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante de me laisser l'espoir que notre amitié était intacte.

Je savais pertinemment que c'était un mensonge, que notre complicité était irrémédiablement mise à mal par nos différences et par les circonstances de ma trahison, mais je pouvais savourer le soulagement de ne pas lui tourner le dos en laissant derrière moi haine et colère.

Il me faisait là un cadeau inestimable.

Désormais je pourrais me concentrer sur Edward, me consacrer exclusivement à notre amour …et à reconquérir sa confiance.

Carlisle apparut soudain à mes côtés.

- « Nous devons partir Bella. »

- « Oui.. » répondis-je tout bas.

- « Sam, je suis vraiment navré que les choses aient tourné aussi mal entre nos clans. Personne n'est à blâmer mais nous sommes tous responsables. Nous allons quitter Forks dès demain et nous emmènerons Bella avec nous. » poursuivit-il d'un ton las.

- « Je pense que ce serait mieux ainsi effectivement. » répondit Sam en hochant gravement la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'osais pas protester. Pourtant j'étais affligée d'avoir ruiné en quelques instants le pacte de paix que Carlisle avait eu tant de peine à instaurer, et qui régnait depuis si longtemps entre les Cullen et les Quileutes. Même Vampire, je restais un boulet pour ma nouvelle famille.

Je jetais un dernier regard à Jacob, soudain oppressée à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mue par un élan sincère, je me jetais dans ses bras et le serrais dans les miens avec force.

- « Euh Bella …tu m'étouffes là ….et j'ai un peu mal … » dit-il

- « Oh pardon ! je ne mesure pas bien ma force… » dis-je en desserrant mon emprise.

Il m'enlaça à son tour, et murmura tout bas dans le creux de mon oreille.

- « Moi aussi je vivrai longtemps … qui sait si on ne se croisera pas à nouveau un jour … »

Je le regardais émue. Même si cela n'arrivait jamais, j'appréciais ses efforts pour gommer la terrible confrontation que nous venions de vivre.

- « Merci Jacob ..et… »

- « Arrête de dire merci et que tu es désolée ! » me coupa-t-il.

- « très bien. » fis-je avec un soupir et un sourire. « prend soin de toi »

- « Toi aussi … et ne t'avise pas d'étancher ta soif au mauvais abreuvoir , sinon gare à tes fesses ! » ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

- « Je compte bien respecter un régime draconien ! »

- « mouais …contente toi du végétarien va ! » lança-t-il avec un faible sourire en coin.

Je lui souris une dernière fois, et remerciais silencieusement Sam et Seth avant de me détourner pour suivre Carlisle et entamer ma nouvelle vie …de vampire …qui avait plutôt mal commencé…


	36. Chapter 35

Edward était parti devant, sans m'attendre.

Mon estomac se noua.

Je me sentais terriblement coupable, et j'appréhendais mon intégration à cette nouvelle famille… comment pourraient-ils bien m'accueillir après les avoir ainsi exposés au danger pour un motif si égoïste ? Et par-dessus tout, Edward parviendrait-il à m'accorder son pardon ?

Je pris mon courage à 2 mains, et m'apprêtais à m'élancer vers lui pour le rattraper, lorsque je sentis la main de Carlisle se poser sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

- « Attend Bella s'il te plait. »

Je le regardais inquiète, mais obtempérais. Il jeta un regard indéchiffrable en direction son premier « fils » puis me sourit doucement.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Je ne dis rien et baissais les yeux, embarrassée et peinée.

- « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

- « Oh moi ça ira … écoutez Carlisle, je suis tellement désolée de tout ce qu'il s'est passé par ma faute, je… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas Bella, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et je suis heureux que tu viennes agrandir notre famille. Je regrette que cela se soit déroulé dans de telles circonstances, mais grâce à toi tout est rentré dans l'ordre sans victime. »

- « Mais à cause de moi le pacte est rompu, et vous devez quitter Forks à nouveau ! »

- « Nous sommes habitués Bella… c'est pour toi que cela sera le plus difficile … » ajouta-t-il avec compassion.

J'eus une pensée pour mon père et ma mère… j'avais repoussé intentionnellement ce problème, mais il me faudrait tôt ou tard y faire face…

- « Bella, est-ce que tu es blessé ? est-ce que tu ressens une quelconque douleur ? » reprit Carlisle.

- « Non … Victoria m'a à peine égratigné … » répondis-je, manquant avaler de travers à l'évocation de ce que je lui avais fais subir.

- « Je parle de ta transformation. Tu ne ressens aucun inconfort ? …aucune sensation de … soif ? » insista-t-il doucement.

- « Oh ! …euh… non ... A vrai dire, l'odeur des loups et du sang de Jacob m'a un peu retourné l'estomac si je puis dire… »

Il posa sur moi un regard étrange qui me mit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Les paroles de Victoria me revinrent en mémoire … Je n'étais pas un vampire à part entière ? l'angoisse cerna mon esprit. Ma transformation était-elle ratée ?

Carlisle dut percevoir mon trouble, car il prit ma main et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Je suis simplement étonné de constater à quel point ta transformation s'est déroulée rapidement ! Habituellement, il faut au moins 3 jours pour que les crises s'achèvent définitivement…et surtout, les nouveaux nés sont en général focalisés sur l'assouvissement de leur terrible soif. Je suis heureux que tu échappes à ces affres, mais je suis curieux de comprendre comment tu peux y échapper. »

Je le regardais incrédule. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me demander si j'avais …soif… ou pas. Le fait était que je ne ressentais rien de particulier à part l'inquiétude de voir Edward s'éloigner de moi, et le tenace sentiment de culpabilité. Carlisle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, une expression indéchiffrable adoucissant ses traits.

- « Tes yeux sont foncés, mais pas autant qu'on pourrait s'y attendre…et ils ne sont pas rouge... » dit-il comme pour lui-même. « Il serait plus prudent que tu manges rapidement du sang animal. Viens rentrons à la maison, je vais t'examiner puis Edward t'emmènera chasser. Nous partirons demain.»

Carlisle commençait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction de la demeure des Cullen, mais je le retins à mon tour vivement par le bras.

- « Carlisle … je pense que je peux imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé… mais comment se fait-il qu'Alice n'est pas vu tout cela pour vous prévenir ? »

Carlisle inspira profondément, et répondit avec calme :

- « Il semblerait que ses dons soient perturbés par la présence des Quileutes…»

- « Ah … »

- « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû t'éveiller seule après la terrible épreuve de la transformation Bella… mais les loups étaient si nombreux que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous séparer, et encore moins de les laisser approcher de toi… »

- « Jacob est une vrai tête de mule quand il veut n'est-ce pas ? » fis-je avec un faible sourire.

- « Oui on peut voir ça comme ça ! » répondit Carlisle en souriant à son tour. Puis il reprit avec gravité. « Il te croyait morte Bella. Il refusait de t'imaginer en vampire, encore moins par ta propre volonté. Cela a été un terrible choc pour lui… et comme Edward était lui-même complètement bouleversé par …ta transformation … ils se sont jetés dans la bataille sans qu'on puisse les raisonner ni l'un ni l'autre. »

- « Je suis vraiment désolée … » murmurais-je en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux humides.

- « N'y pensons plus Bella… il est temps de t'intégrer à ta nouvelle famille de façon plus agréable …»

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller contre lui, tellement reconnaissante. Si j'avais pu, mes larmes auraient certainement tracés quelques sillons sur mes joues.

Soudain Alice déboula devant nous, le regard complètement affolé.

- « Bella ! Il faut que tu partes dans l'autre direction le plus vite possible !! »s'exclama-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- « Calme toi Alice …qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda calmement Carlisle.

- « C'est … ton père Bella …il est chez nous !! il est à ta recherche, et maintenant qu'il nous a vu, il refuse de partir tant qu'il ne t'aura pas parlé…Edward n'arrive pas à le raisonner ! Il est limite en train de l'accuser de kidnapping ! » dit-elle avec empressement et à un débit vertigineux.

Charly … je n'étais pas prête. Et surtout quel danger représentais-je pour lui désormais ? J'adressais un regard paniqué à Carlisle.

- « Je crois qu'avec les …soucis ..des derniers temps nous avons un peu négligé de rassurer ton père. » déclara Carlisle, visiblement embarrassé.

- « Je peux peut-être le voir rapidement …si vous êtes là pour me retenir au cas où .. » fis-je hésitante.

- « C'est beaucoup trop risqué. » dit-il l'air grave.

- « Mais comment lui expliquer ? il est de la police je vous le rappelle, il n'aura aucun mal à mobiliser du monde pour vous créer de nouveaux ennuis par ma faute ! » argumentais-je « et je ne peux pas m'enfuir comme ça … » ajoutais-je abattue.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. J'avais envie de voir mon père, parce que je pressentais que je ne le reverrai probablement jamais, même lorsque j'aurais appris à maîtriser mes nouveaux instincts. Il ne devait pas apprendre quoique ce soit sous peine d'être à son tour menacé par les Volturi. Je devais trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de moi sans qu'il remuât ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Cela semblait impossible.

Carlisle semblait également embarrassé, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. Ce qui n'était guère rassurant…

- « Peut-être que tu peux l'approcher suffisamment pour lui dire que tu pars vivre avec nous…pour faire un tour du monde par ex…histoire de justifier que tu ne pourras communiquer avec lui que par téléphone… » proposa Alice en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

- « Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'éloignes et que tu appelles ton père par téléphone Bella, pour le rassurer. »

- « ça ne suffira pas … vous ne le connaissez pas…il va s'imaginer que je suis retenue contre ma volonté ou un truc dans le genre. Il va exiger de me voir. » déclarais-je affligée.

- « tu es certaine que tu ne ressens actuellement aucune soif Bella ? ta gorge ne te fait pas souffrir ? » demanda Carlisle.

- « Non ça va. Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait donner en présence de Charly.. mais pour l'instant je ne ressens rien. »

- « Les nouveaux nés sont torturés par cette soif dès qu'ils émergent de leur transformation, qu'il y ait un humain à proximité ou pas. Je pense que tu fais preuve d'une résistance exceptionnelle …peut-être pourrions nous effectivement te permettre de rencontrer ton père, en évitant tout contact, et sous bonne garde… » dit-il l'air pensif.

- « Je crois que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix… je ne sais pas si c'est une caractéristique des gens de Forks mais .. il peut-être très obstiné… »

- « c'est au moins un caractère de famille… » dit-il avec un faible sourire en coin.

Si j'en avais été encore capable, j'aurais rougi de honte.

- « Enfile ça Bella ! tu ne ressembles à rien dans cette chemise déchirée et pleine de boue ! une vraie sauvageonne …ton père aurait une attaque ! » dit précipitamment Alice en me tendant un jean propre et un pull.

- « tu penses toujours à tout Alice, merci ! »

- « Si je pensais vraiment à tout on n'en serait pas arrivé là … » dit-elle, « maudits cléb…loup ! » rectifia-t-elle en surprenant mon regard réprobateur.

J'enfilais rapidement les affaires qu'Alice m'avait amené, puis me tournais vers Carlisle pour signifier que j'étais prête.

- « Il va falloir que tu trouves les mots justes Bella. Ton père doit accepter ta décision de le quitter , lui et Forks, sans demi mesure et le plus vite possible. » dit-il gravement.

- « oui …je sais. » murmurais-je dans un souffle douloureux.

Nous nous élançâmes à vitesse vampirique vers la demeure des Cullen où mon père faisait les cents pas en réclamant après moi… J'avais quelques secondes pour décider ce que j'allais inventer comme explication pour couper les ponts avec Charly en le faisant le moins souffrir possible…

_**Bon finalement, il y aura encore un chapitre ! bah oui je pouvais pas occulter le problème du père de Bella…. Donc c'est pas fini ! par contre un truc que j'ai complètement zappé dans le chapitre précédent, c'est que la transformation loup / humain …ça se fait sans vêtement normalement … vous me pardonnerez cet oubli j'espère …A+ ! ^_^**_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Pardon pardon pour ce long délai … d'autres occupations (et un peu la flemme faut bien le dire...) m'ont tenu éloigné de l'écran de mon ordinateur … mea culpa ! en plus, encore une fois je n'ai pas terminé … c'est dingue comme une scène très courte dans ma tête peut prendre autant de place sous word … du coup la fin sera dans le prochain chapitre promi juré craché !! je ferais de mon mieux pour pas prendre autant de temps que pour pondre celui-ci ! ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience ! ^_^**_

Mon père et moi ne sommes en général pas très bavards. Les non dits sont toujours légions, et le malaise était palpable durant les premières semaines de mon installation à Forks. Mais avec le temps, ces non dits se sont mués en conversation silencieuse, en acceptation tacite de notre nature ombrageuse. C'était même devenu une sorte de réconfort de se trouver face à un interlocuteur qui parlait le même langage que moi. Le désespoir dans lequel Edward m'avait plongé m'avait coupé de toute communication réelle avec mes amis, mes professeurs, le monde extérieur, et même ma propre mère… pourtant il m'était resté 2 niveaux de relation : l'empathie avec Jacob, et les silences relativement apaisants de mon père.

Pourrais-je à nouveau tenir à distance les questions de Charly d'un simple regard ou d'un bref hochement de tête ? j'en doutais fortement.

Nous arrivâmes en l'espace de quelques instants aux abords de la maison. Une angoisse sourde me nouait la gorge. Je devais me maitriser. Je redoutais d'autant plus l'apparition de mes instincts de prédateur que je ne pouvais imaginer quand et avec quelle intensité ils me submergeraient. Cela me semblait impossible d'éprouver le besoin de saigner un être humain, et encore moins mon propre père.

Encadrer de Carlisle et Alice, nous avançâmes à allure humaine dans la clairière qui entourait la maison des Cullen. Mon père était près de l'arbre qui surplombait l'entrée de l'imposante demeure. Il faisait face à Edward, et gesticulait avec hargne en vociférant des menaces imagées si sa fille ne lui était pas « restitué » immédiatement … Je n'avais jamais vu Charly dans un état pareil...c'était vraiment exceptionnel qu'il perde ainsi son sang froid …A vrai dire je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu s'agiter autant auparavant … Il faut dire que la lettre d'adieu que je lui avais laissé et qu'il avait découvert, suivi de ma disparition pendant plusieurs jours, même en me sachant sous la garde des Cullen, ne devait pas l'avoir mis dans les meilleures dispositions malgré les coups de fil rassurant de Carlisle.

Edward tentait de contenir tant bien que mal la fureur de mon père, et l'exhortait à la patience avec un calme admirable. Cependant, ses sourcils froncés traduisaient à mes yeux un embarras significatif et une juste colère.

Nous étions à une 15aine de mètres de mon père lorsque Carlisle nous fit stopper d'un simple geste de la main. A l'exception d'Edward toujours aux prises avec Charly, les autres membres de la famille Cullen se dirigèrent immédiatement vers nous. La tension était palpable, et je devinais dans les yeux sombres de Rosalie toute l'intensité de sa réprobation. Ils m'apportaient cependant tous leur soutien au cas où je perdrais le contrôle. D'ailleurs Jasper envoyait sans relache ses ondes de calme, sans grand succès hélas dans mon cas...

Charly ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué.

- « Tout va bien Bella ? » murmura Carlisle

- « Je …je crois. » répondis-je en sondant mes sensations à la recherche d'une avide soif de sang, sans quitter mon père des yeux.

Puis tout à coup Charly braqua son regard sur moi. A cette distance mes yeux de vampire ne manquèrent pas de constater l'étonnement mal contenu de mon père. Il se figea et me dévisagea. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne remarquerait pas les changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi … après tout, il n'était pas capable de se rendre compte si je m'étais couper les cheveux ou non, alors un teint un peu plus pâle que la normal aurait dû passer inaperçu pour lui, surtout à cette distance… Mais je ne m'étais pas encore vu dans un miroir, je ne savais donc pas à quel point la transformation m'avait marqué.

Il garda le silence un moment, et je faisais de même, tentant de rassembler mes esprits pour m'exprimer de façon cohérente. Il toussa légèrement, et se décida enfin à parler :

- « Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, « Bon dieu mais où étais-tu passé ? pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ! » poursuivit-il en haussant la voix, laissant transparaitre sa profonde inquiétude.

Sans plus attendre il commença à se diriger d'un pas ferme vers moi. Edward tenta de l'arrêter mais il le repoussa sans ménagement. Je sentis toute la famille Cullen se crisper à mes côtés, prête à bondir sur moi au moindre signe de soif…Edward s'apprêtait à utiliser la force lorsque je trouvais la présence d'esprit de réagir.

- « Je suis désolée Charly ! Mais ne t'approches pas s'il te plait ! » m'écriais-je avant de réaliser qu'il me fallait trouver rapidement une explication au fait que je devais garder mes distances avec lui.

La panique perçait dans ma voix, et je craignis que Charly l'interpréta mal.

Il se figea et me dévisagea gravement, le regard perdu et plein d'interrogations. Pourtant il garda le silence. Est-ce que notre mode de communication habituelle pourrait se révéler efficace dans de telles circonstances ? Je n'osais y croire.

Je fermais les yeux un bref instant, et inspirais profondément, m'obligeant à retrouver mon calme. Lorsque je croisais à nouveau le regard de Charly, je tentais de tout mon cœur de lui faire lire sur mon visage qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que comme pour mon chagrin, cette partie de ma vie ne devait pas l'atteindre, que quoiqu'il se passe je l'aimerai toujours… c'était surement présomptueux de ma part de croire que je pouvais faire parvenir tous ces sentiments à mon père d'un simple regard… et pourtant, je sentis qu'il s'apaisait…

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Charly » dis-je doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende, « Je vais partir en voyage en compagnie des Cullen, c'est une chance inespérée pour moi ! une opportunité à ne pas manquer, je suis sûre que tu comprends. » Je marquais une pause, sûre de l'attention de Charly et poursuivis « Je ne reviendrais probablement pas m'installer à Forks. Je suis désolée que la séparation doivent être si brutale… mais c'est ma seule chance d'être parfaitement heureuse… ne m'en veut pas je t'en prie… »

C'était pour le moins direct.

Mon père baissa un instant la tête, cherchant visiblement ses mots pour réagir à mon annonce énigmatique. Puis je vis ses épaules s'affaisser.

- « Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais Bella ? » demanda-t-il doucement en braquant à nouveau son regard dans le mien, l'air indécis.

- « Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi que maintenant. »

Charly baissa à nouveau la tête. Il semblait un peu perdu, hésitant, perplexe. Et pourtant contre toute attente il déclara soudain :

- « Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois tu sais … quand tu prends ce ton là avec moi, je sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis… tu vas me manquer Bella.» dit-il avec chaleur, la voix légèrement voilée.

J'étais abasourdie qu'il m'ait si bien compris, qu'il accepte si facilement ma décision. Et par-dessous tout qu'il m'accorde une telle confiance… une confiance démesurée pour un père, et je ne l'aimais que davantage pour cela.

- « Il faudra que tu appelles toi-même ta mère pour lui expliquer …je t'avoue que je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Et j'exige d'avoir régulièrement de tes nouvelles » ajouta-t-il avec lassitude.

- « Merci Charly » dis-je avec émotion, « je t'aime papa » parvins-je à avouer à haute voix en le regardant peut-être pour la dernière fois dans les yeux.

- « Carlisle, je vous confie ma fille, prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plait. » déclara-t-il gravement.

- « Elle ne manquera de rien, soyez en assuré. C'est une joie pour nous de pouvoir l'accueillir parmi nous.» répondit simplement Carlisle.

Mue par un élan d'affection irrépressible je m'avais terriblement envie de m'élancer vers mon père pour l'étreindre une dernière fois. Je ne ressentais aucune soif, aucune sensation de manque. Et toute la famille Cullen était prête à agir en cas de besoin. Mais en cas de problème je risquais non seulement de mettre mon père en danger, mais en plus de lui confirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi… Il avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte, mais que je me jettes sur lui toutes dents dehors risquait fortement de le faire changer d'avis… cruel dilemme…

Puis presque sans le vouloir je croisais un bref instant le regard d'Edward. Il m'adressa un bref hochement de tête tandis que je me laissais submerger par la chaleur de sa propre confiance en moi. Je ne méritais pas d'être entouré de personnes aussi merveilleuses. Gonflant mes poumons, je m'avançais calmement vers mon père.

C'était sans compter sur la horde de vampires sur le qui-vive prêts à bondir sur moi pour m'empêcher d'atteindre Charly. Mais avant que toute la famille Cullen ne se jette sur moi, et que Charly prenne peur face à une réaction si peu naturelle, Edward s'interposa discrètement, leur faisant comprendre d'un simple regard et de toute l'aura de sa présence qu'il contrôlait la situation et que pour l'instant il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer. Je lui jetais un regard éperdument reconnaissant…le sien était indéchiffrable… avant de courir me blottir dans les bras de mon père.

Il m'enlaça fermement. Je répondis à son étreinte en prenant garde de bien mesurer ma force. Ce n'était pas évident sous le coup de pareille émotion. Après seulement quelques secondes, mon père me relâcha, contraint par son éternelle réserve, et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- « Tu es…différente tu sais… » commença-t-il doucement.

Je retins mon souffle, absolument pas préparer à entendre que je ressemblais à une morte vivante …

- « je ne t'es jamais vu plus rayonnante, excepté le fait que tu ferais bien de prendre un peu plus le soleil ! » dit-il finalement à mon grand soulagement.

- « j'en prends bonne note, et avec un peu de chance notre première destination sera sous les tropiques ! » fis-je avec un sourire encore timide.

- « Je suis désolé, je suis obligé de te demander comment tu vas faire pour poursuivre tes études … »

- « Je passerai mon bac par correspondance, puis je ferai surement le tour de plusieurs universités en fonction des options qu'elles proposent. »

- « tu sais ce que tu veux faire ? »

- « Pas exactement, mais faire le tour du monde m'aidera surement à y voir plus clair ! »

- « Très bien….vous partez quand ? »

Je dansais un instant sur mes pieds, indécise et peinée de devoir le quitter si brutalement, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative, même si je semblais bien supporter sa proximité avec ma nouvelle condition de vampire.

- « Nous partons maintenant. »

- « Ah … alors bon voyage Bella. Prends bien soin de toi.» murmura-t-il.

Il me serra une dernière fois brièvement dans ses bras, et prit le chemin de sa voiture de fonction garée dans l'allée. Je le suivis à courte distance, toujours sous les regards attentifs de toute la famille Cullen. Il monta dans son véhicule, et je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la vitre ouverte.

- « Merci Charly pour ce séjour à Forks. Je te promets que j'en garderai toujours que les bons souvenirs, et ils sont légions ! » fis-je en étirant mes lèvres en un franc sourire.

- « Dis ça à ta mère tu veux bien, sinon elle va encore dire que c'est de ma faute … » bougonna-t-il.

- « promis ! »

Il démarra la voiture, et me lança un dernier regard, tendre, et un peu triste.

- « Pense à bien te nourrir en mon absence ! » ajoutais-je précipitamment en voyant la voiture s'engager vers la route.

- « On croirait de plus en plus entendre ta mère Bella, tu devrais prendre garde ! » lança-t-il taquin sans se retourner.

Il agita la main, et sa voiture disparut derrière les arbres, engloutie par la forêt. Nos adieux avaient été brefs. C'était bien dans notre caractère d'expédier ainsi les choses désagréables. Inutile de verser des larmes pour faire comprendre que malgré la séparation nous penserions toujours l'un à l'autre.

Après toutes ces émotions, je me sentis soudain terriblement lasse et vide. Pourtant entamer cette nouvelle vie aurait dû être très excitant, mais je me sentais toujours responsable de trop de problèmes pour être parfaitement à l'aise avec ma …famille d'adoption. J'avais du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer… Et par-dessus tout, je ne savais toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir avec Edward. Il avait été formidable avec mon père, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il m'avait pardonné ma trahison.

Je soupirais profondément, et trouvais je ne sais où le courage de me retourner pour affronter le jugement de mon « clan ».

Carlisle et Esmée souriaient de toutes leurs dents en se lançant des regards de connivence. Alice sautillait sur place en jubilant intérieurement.

Jasper subissait calmement les ricanements et les grandes claques amicales d'Emmett.

Et Rosalie semblait parfaitement indifférente, davantage préoccupée par le réajustement de sa tenue que par ce qui l'entourait.

Edward avait disparu.


	38. FIN

Alice capta mon regard affolé, et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux tout en pointant du doigt l'orée du bois. Il ne me restait plus qu'à suivre la piste d'Edward et d'affronter enfin la situation dans laquelle je m'étais engagée en me servant de lui d'une façon plus que discutable…

-« Rappel à Edward qu'il doit t'emmener chasser avant que nous quittions Forks… ne trainez pas tous les 2. » me lança Carlisle d'un ton chagrin. « nous fêterons ton intégration dans notre famille une fois loin d'ici c'est promis ! »

J'acquiesçais de la tête, et m'éloignais sans me retourner.

Ce qui m'angoissait le plus, c'était de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait réagir. Devais-je le laisser digérer un peu les choses avant d'aller le retrouver ? impossible que je puisse patienter une minute de plus dans cette affreuse incertitude…

Je serrais les poings, et m'élançais vivement dans la forêt à la poursuite d'Edward.

Je flairais sa piste sans mal, captant sa fragrance ensorcelante sur toutes les branches qu'il avait effleuré, et dans l'air qu'il avait brassé en courant à une vitesse démesurée… je ne me pressais pas. Seule dans les bois, palpant le silence oppressant, j'avais peur désormais. Un sentiment de solitude m'écrasa au point de me donner de légers vertiges. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Je fus brusquement tirée de mes sombres pensées par le passage furtif d'un animal. Mes yeux perçant identifièrent un chevreuil… et aussitôt une terrible brûlure s'empara de ma gorge. J'avais la sensation qu'on déchirait mes chairs de l'intérieur…mes yeux me piquaient…tous mes sens étaient focaliser sur l'animal…sur cette proie … une odeur musquée, un rythme cardiaque accéléré par sa course, le bruit feutré de ses onglets qui se posaient délicatement sur l'humus de la forêt… l'instinct de prédateur prit le dessus sur ma raison, et sans plus me soucier de ce qu'il advenait d'Edward, je m'élançais à toute vitesse vers l'objet de mon appétit…

Je fus sur l'animal en quelques instants… il se tétanisa en percevant ma présence, et réagit trop tard…à peine m'avait-il tourné le dos que je le faisais basculer sur le flanc, le maintenant sous mon contrôle à la force de mes bras, enserrant son cou.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation, puis je perçus sous mes doigts le contact brûlant de sa peau…et le pouls affolé, pulsation entêtante du sang qui parcourait ses veines … alors je précipitais mes crocs sur la jugulaire du pauvre chevreuil terrifié et mordis à pleine dents dans sa chair.

Une odeur douceâtre écœurante emplit mes narines, manquant me donner la nausée…et pourtant lorsque le sang chaud se déversa dans ma bouche, je fus submergée par l'immense soulagement de faire disparaître l'horrible sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge. Lorsque cette douloureuse soif fut parfaitement apaisée, je lâchais prise.

Je pus alors constater avec horreur que le cou de l'animal était maculé de sang. Ses yeux voilés et l'absence de pouls me confirmèrent qu'il était bel et bien mort. Je reculais vivement assise sur le sol, jusqu'à m'adosser à un tronc d'arbre, mes yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, un râle d'angoisse et de désespoir face à ce que j'étais devenue…un prédateur…

C'était stupide de m'en vouloir autant pour la mort de ce pauvre animal …je n'avais jamais été végétarienne, je mangeais déjà d'autres animaux qui avaient été sacrifiés expressément pour me nourrir, et probablement dans de pires conditions… pourtant sentir ainsi la vie de cet être s'écouler en moi était une expérience terrifiante. M'y habituerais-je un jour ?

Je tentais futilement d'essuyer le sang qui maculait mes vêtements … je frottais les taches de toutes mes forces en gémissant… j'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer, appeler à l'aide … puis brusquement je me sentis observée.

Edward se tenait debout devant moi, le regard sombre toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Il détourna ses yeux d'ambre, et les posa sur le cadavre qui reposait à quelques pas. Lorsqu'il les braqua à nouveau sur moi, son regard emplit de chagrin m'acheva… Je baissais la tête, misérable, fuyant ces yeux malheureux et accusateurs.

Gardant toujours le silence, il s'accroupit près de moi et s'empara de mon menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien.

- « Je te demande pardon. » dit-il tout bas. « j'aurais dû être là pour te montrer comment t'y prendre et te soutenir dans cette première expérience des appétits d'un vampire… »

Je fus incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, me contentant de lui adresser un regard perdu.

- « Je désirais tellement t'épargner tout cela … »

Il essuya tendrement les traces de sang qui maculaient mon visage.

- « Edward …je … » balbutiais-je.

Mais l'émotion était trop forte pour que je parviennes à aligner trois mots.. pour que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais provoqué ma transformation, pourquoi je l'avais trahis, pourquoi j'avais sacrifié mon existence de mortel … il devait comprendre …

- « Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes cette leçon de cette façon… Mais tu dois te rendre compte le plus rapidement possible que ce sera désormais ton lot quotidien, bien que tu sembles être doté d'une résistance hors du commun… tu devras tuer encore et encore pour survivre… » dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus dure, meurtrie. Il fit une pose tandis que je sombrais sous ses coups de poignards puis il reprit tout bas « tu es comme moi à présent …es-tu satisfaite ? »

A cette question fatidique pleine d'amertume, je repris brusquement mes esprits, et les raisons qui m'avaient pousser à devenir ce que j'étais désormais m'apparurent plus clairement que jamais. Je me redressais lentement et approchais mon visage à hauteur du sien, si près que nos souffles se mêlaient. Je captais sans mal son énigmatique et envoutant regard doré et murmurais :

- « Edward… Je t'aime … plus que tout…malgré tout…quelqu'en soit le prix…et pour l'éternité désormais si elle m'est accordée… »

J'avançais une main hésitante vers son visage et me mis à caresser sa joue, à savourer le velouté de sa peau… je me perdais dans ce regard troublé et blessé…

- « Punis moi, mets toi en colère contre moi, cris moi dessus s'il le faut …je le mérite pour ce que je t'ai fais…mais ne me renie pas pour t'aimer au point d'aller à l'encontre de ta volonté …je t'en conjure… » soufflais-je avec intensité.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité …Les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre, il poussa finalement un soupir et dit tout bas :

- « Nous allons devoir apprendre l'un comme l'autre à tenir davantage compte de la volonté d'autrui … »

- « Ce n'est pas gagné pour toi je crois … » trouvais-je la force de plaisanter en faisant naitre un timide sourire en coin sur mes lèvres.

Il me répondit alors par ce sourire charmeur et désinvolte, légèrement teinté de tristesse, mais plein de tendresse… mon cœur avait beau demeuré inerte, j'eus l'impression qu'il se gonflait d'amour au point de manquer me faire tourner la tête.

Alors sans crier gare, il s'empara avidement de mes lèvres, m'embrassant fiévreusement, me couchant sur le sol souple et humide de la forêt … Ses lèvres n'étaient plus glacées, mais douces et tendres malgré l'intensité de notre baiser. Tout mon être s'embrasa, submergé par le soulagement de ne pas avoir à passer l'éternité loin de ses bras. Il m'enlaça tendrement puis me serra fort dans ses bras, si fort que j'aurais suffoquée si j'avais eu besoin d'air …mais désormais il n'y avait plus de retenue à avoir… Nous pouvions nous aimer comme bon nous semblait, avec toute l'intensité que nous désirions…Je fis glisser ma main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il reposait sa tête contre ma poitrine.

-« Bella … » murmura-t-il tout bas, « Je t'aime… »

Je sentis le poids qui enserrait mon cœur disparaître totalement … Je pus enfin me féliciter d'être devenue un vampire assoiffé de sang. Cet instant valait tous les sacrifices.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment immobiles, allongés sur les mousses moelleuses qu'offraient le lit de la forêt, enlacés l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait …unis par le sang et dans le sang pour la plus belle des éternités.

FIN

**Eh bien voilà c'est terminé ! ^_^**

**« enfin ! » si je puis dire, car je ne m'attendais pas à en écrire autant lorsque j'ai commencé cette fanfiction. Je vous remercie toutes pour votre enthousiasme tout au long de ces chapitres, et j'espère surtout que cette fin un peu rapide ne vous déçoit pas trop. Mais il fallait bien que je m'arrête avant de réécrire tous les tomes de la saga twilight … A vous d'imaginer la suite selon vos envies, calme et sereine pour l'éternité ou bousculée par les péripéties, avec les volturi entre autre. **

**Maintenant je vais me consacrer à mon autre fanfiction, et surtout je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rôle de lecteur des autres fanfictions !**

**A+ ^_^**


End file.
